


Ein langer, heimlicher Abschied

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Einige Prä-Reichenbach-Gedanken von Sherlock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - Januar 2012

  
  
  
  
  
  
13\. Januar  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Reise war nur kurz. Aber sie ist mir lang vorgekommen.   
  
Pakistan...!  
  
Das brauche ich wirklich so bald nicht wieder!  
  
  
  
Das erste Mal bin ich Harry dankbar.   
Und den unsinnigen Silvesterbräuchen!   
Dass sie da so abgestürzt ist, so dass John vor ein paar Tagen dann doch zu ihr fuhr, hat mir eine Menge Ausreden erspart...!  
  
Aber jetzt kann sie sich gefälligst am Riemen reißen.  
Ich bin wieder da.  
John muss also heimkommen!  
UND ZWAR GLEICH!  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
29\. Januar 2012  
  
  
  
  
19: 07 bei Angelo's, Tisch rechts am Fenster.   
John hebt sein Weinglas...  
  
  
„Auf dieses letzte Jahr, Sherlock. Und viele weitere...“, sagt er inbrünstig und lächelt mich an - als habe er keinerlei Bedenken, dass man uns dann für ein Paar halten wird...  
„So sentimental?“ ziehe ich ihn auf.  
  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich die Augen rollen wollen. Aber nun muss ich doch lächeln.  
  
Ja, ich weiß auch nicht. Es schmeichelt mir, dass er das arrangiert hat. Es hat...irgendwie...   
Stil...!  
  
Aber das werde ich natürlich nicht zugeben!  
  
  
„Warum nicht? Vor einem Jahr habe ich noch gehinkt...“, bemerkt er dankbar und schaut mich mit seinen großen, ehrlichen, blauen Augen an.  
„Morgen vor einem Jahr. Wenn dies wirklich eine Jahresfeier sein soll, dann müsste sie morgen Abend stattfinden. Oder heute schon zu einem verspäteten Lunch. Zusammen mit Mike...“   
„Keine gute Idee, mit euch beiden zusammen auszugehen...“  
„Wieso?“  
„Mit dir trinke ich allerhöchstes ein zweites Glas Wein. Mit Stamford... gebe ich mir die Kante...“, gibt er zu.  
„Dann sollte ich dich von ihm fernhalten. Du hast zu wenig aktive Gehirnzellen, um sie zu gefährden...“  
„Charmant wie immer...!“ grinst John gutmütig.  
"Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich jede einzelne dieser Gehirnzellen schätze...?" höre ich mich plötzlich sagen.  
Was mache ich da eigentlich?!  
Bin ich das?  
  
"Okay...?" lächelt John äußerst verwundert.   
  
  
  
Na, auch egal jetzt...!  
Er ist zurück.   
Obwohl Harry noch keine Fortschritte gemacht hat.   
Doch er hat Wind davon bekommen, dass ich ein paar Tage unauffindbar war.  
Jetzt macht er sich Sorgen.  
  
Leider nicht ganz zu unrecht.  
  
Ich habe da so einige Dinge über IHN erfahren.   
Einen Teil davon hat übrigens SIE mir getextet.  
Ich habe inzwischen ihren SMS-Signalton natürlich wieder geändert.  
Denn sie ist ja angeblich tot.  
  
Damit ist sie auch keine Informantin mehr, denn es war natürlich letzten Endes Moriarty, der sie hat ausschalten wollen.  
Wieso sollte eine Frau in ein muslimisch dominiertes Land flüchten?  
Noch dazu eine wie sie?  
  
Bedauerlich.  
Sie hätte wirklich nützlich sein können...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	2. Es muss etwas geschehen... 10. Februar 2012

  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, wie geht's dir? Du siehst immer noch völlig geschafft aus", stellt John mitleidig fest, steht auf, geht mir entgegen und schiebt mich Richtung Tisch.  
  
Als ob das verwunderlich wäre! Nach rund 100 Stunden ohne Schlaf, in denen ich mich nur von gezuckertem Kaffee ernährt habe, gekrönt von einer Verfolgungsjagd im Hyde Park durch eisigen Regen, war ich gestern Nachmittag fast zusammengeklappt, gleich nachdem wir das Yard verlassen hatten. Und ich fürchte, ich war zuletzt nicht mehr wirklich klar.  
Okay...  
Ich stand völlig neben mir.  
Halluzinationen.  
  
Die neue Sachbearbeiterin hatte plötzlich hellgraue Augen.  
  
Wie die FRAU.  
  
Ich wusste, sie sind braun – habe heftig den Kopf geschüttelt und dann ging's wieder.  
  
Das hätte mir eine Warnung sein sollen.  
Ich hab' mich später auf dem Flur vor Lestrades Büro auf einen Kerl gestürzt und ihn zu Boden gerissen.  
Aber es war nicht Moriarty...  
Glücklicherweise war ich nicht auch noch so dämlich gewesen zuzugeben, mit wem ich ihn verwechselt hatte! Dessen bin ich mir zumidest sicher. John hätte sonst ganz anders darauf reagiert...  
  
Ich wäre noch längst nicht aus dem Bett gekommen, wenn ich nicht von Moriarty geträumt hätte.  
  
Sonst träume ich fast nie.  
  
Oder besser gesagt, mein Gehirn löscht es sofort wieder.  
  
"Na, komm, setz dich. Du musst jetzt wirklich wiedermal was essen..."  
  
Gehorsam lasse ich mich auf meinem Stuhl nieder.  
Routinemäßiger Kontrollblick zum Haus gegenüber und dem Parkscheinautomaten davor.  
Keine alarmierenden Graffiti.  
Mein iPhone...  
"Zuerst mein Telefon. Hast du es abgeschaltet?"  
Meine Stimme ist rau, belegt.  
"Ja. Habe ich. Du warst völlig erschöpft!" erklärt John nachdrücklich, fast kampflustig: Bereit seine Therapie zu verteidigen.  
Er gibt mir widerwillig das Handy und verschwindet in der Küche.  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger!" knurre ich.  
"Weil dein Magen schon gar nicht mehr weiß, wie das geht! Du musst essen, Sherlock!" lässt sich John vernehmen.  
"Milch oder Orangensaft?" fragt er dann.  
"W-was?" gebe ich verdattert zurück.  
"Koffeinentzug, Sherlock! Du hattest die letzten Tage genug Kaffee für einen ganzen Monat!"  
"Großer Gott...", brumme ich augenrollend.  
Aber eigentlich weiß ich, dass er recht hat. Ich bin ziemlich zittrig gewesen gestern...  
  
Das Display wirkt grissellig und flimmernd, wie ein alter Fernseher...genaugenommen...nicht nur das Display...  
Okay. Vielleicht hat er recht.  
Ich habe jetzt auch gar nicht die Energie, um mich mit ihm anzulegen...  
  
Nichts Neues.  
  
  
Ausnahmsweise ist mir das mal ganz recht. Ich brauche wirklich eine Pause. Aber das werde ich natürlich nicht zugeben. John würde sich erstens ernsthaft Sorgen machen – und dann ist er unerträglich! Zweitens ist es ein Erfolgserlebnis für ihn, wenn er denkt, dass er mich durch Nachdruck und Hartnäckigkeit zu Nahrungsaufnahme und Bettruhe überreden konnte.  
  
Und naturgemäß hat er in meiner Gesellschaft sonst wenig Bestätigung, weil ich in allem besser bin als er.  
Naja, in allem Wichtigen.  
  
"Keine Zeitung?" frage ich.  
"Ich verhänge eine zweitägige Nachrichtensperre!"  
"DAS IST NICHT DEIN ERNST!"  
"Und ob! Du brauchst Ruhe!"  
  
John fährt einen riesigen Berg Rührei mit Speck und Würstchen auf, gebackene Tomaten und Toast.  
Und Milch UND Orangensaft.  
  
Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht...  
  
John schnappt sich mein Smartphone und steckt es ein, damit ich nicht zu surfen anfange.  
  
Schweigend reiße ich mich zusammen und nehme den Kampf gegen Fett, Proteine und Vitamine auf...  
John beobachtet mich. Beruhigt, ja, erleichtert.  
Ja, doch, John, dein Patient wird es überleben!  
  
  
Als ich brav aufgegessen habe, halte ich meine Hand hin. John legt seufzend das Smartphone hinein. Dann steht er auf, räumt den Tisch ab; prompt kommt eine SMS rein.  
Lestrade.  
  
'Geht's Ihnen besser? Danke, nochmal für Ihre Hilfe. Spannen Sie mal aus.'  
  
  
"...wie ist das eigentlich...?" fragt John nachdenklich. "Textet sie dir nicht mehr – oder hast du bloß den Signalton geändert?"  
  
"Beides. Nur zur Sicherheit. Sie hat wohl endlich eingesehen, dass es witzlos ist", gebe ich in gelangweiltem Ton Auskunft.  
  
Doch tief in mir drin scheint sich das nervöse Zittern von Gestern wieder einzustellen.  
Na, wunderbar!  
Musste er jetzt davon anfangen?!  
Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken.  
Er würde meine Aufregung zwar ohnehin missdeuten, aber auf Mutmaßungen über alberne romantische Anwandlungen kann ich erst recht verzichten!  
  
"So, du hast es mal wieder geschafft!“ brumme ich düster. „Meine Erythrozyten sind alle im Magen und lassen mich zu einem debilen Schlafsüchtigen mit einem IQ von höchstens noch 115 mutieren. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Ich geh nochmal ins Bett..."  
  
"Schlaf gut, du Genie", kichert John sanft.  
  
  
Doch ich kann nicht schlafen.  
Argh! Wieso hat er ausgerechnet jetzt die Frau erwähnen müssen?!  
  
Sie hatte es beinahe geschafft...  
  
Aber das war nicht der Grund.  
Okay.  
Nicht der einzige!  
  
Nein. Es ging nicht um sie.  
Es ging um Jim Moriarty.  
Er hatte Mycrofts genialen Trick zunichte gemacht, ihn ein für alle Mal aufgedeckt. Ihn verbrannt. Er würde für sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr funktionieren.  
Vielleicht nie wieder.  
Ausgetrickst.  
Mich.  
MICH!  
  
Und seither?  
  
Natürlich hatten Mycroft und ich, das nicht auf uns sitzen lassen können.  
Er hatte die besten Leute des MI5 auf seine Spur angesetzt.  
Doch bis jetzt hatten wir immer nur den Schaden begutachten können, den er angerichtet hatte. Die verbrannte Erde, die er hinterließ, überall, wo er sein Unwesen trieb.  
  
Anfangs war ich von ihm fasziniert gewesen.  
Er war zweifellos ein brillanter Kopf. Ein würdiger und höchst spannender Gegner.  
Als er einzelne, fremde Leute in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, konnte mich das noch nicht berühren.  
Aber meine Begeisterung hatte einen ersten Knacks bekommen, als er das Wohnhaus in Glasgow einfach in die Luft gesprengt hatte.  
Als pure Machtdemonstration.  
Das war nicht mehr elegant.  
Das war nur noch brutal.  
Doch das hatte ich rasch abgehakt.  
  
Der Spaß hörte allerdings auf, als ich dann John in seiner Gewalt vorfand.  
Allerdings wurmte mich weit mehr, dass unser Showdown im Sande verlief wegen eines Telefongesprächs!  
Es war interessanter als ich.  
Wie demütigend.  
  
Auch Mycroft hat etwas dazu lernen müssen.  
Moriarty ist nicht bloß ein genialer Verbrecher, dem ein paar kleinere Halunken oder auch mal unbescholtene Bürger zum Opfer fallen.  
Der vielleicht in gewissem Umfang die Wirtschaft schädigen kann.  
  
Er ist weit mehr als das.  
Er bedroht die nationale Sicherheit.  
Und über kurz oder lang sogar die gesamte Welt.  
Er hat seine Finger in chinesischen Mafiaorganisationen, in Al Qaida, in etlichen korrupten Systemen in Afrika und Südamerika und was weiß ich wo.  
Er unterstützt Nordkorea, den Iran und Syrien bei der Aufrüstung.  
Bond-Air war gewissermaßen nur die Spitze des Eisbergs gewesen.  
Nur eine Kostprobe dessen, was er der Menschheit antun kann.  
  
Es ist das politische Äquivalent zu seiner Machtdemonstration im großen Spiel.  
Ein Vorgeschmack auf die globalen Folgen, die es haben wird, wenn er seinen Willen nicht bekommt, wenn wir ihm nicht das Handwerk legen.  
  
Dagegen waren die Informationen auf Irene Adlers Handy nur ein harmloser Mikrokosmos gewesen.  
  
Mycroft und ich sind uns einig.  
Ausnahmsweise.  
Wir müssen ihn stoppen.  
Und zwar deshalb, weil – wenn nicht wir – ihn niemand stoppen kann.  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	3. Entscheidungen - 11. - 23. Februar

  
  
  
Dieser Fall Anfang dieses Monats ist zwar ohne Verletzungen abgegangen, hat aber jetzt doch ein äußerst unangenehmes Nachspiel für mich.   
Ich hatte mir eine Erkältung eingehandelt.  
Aber natürlich war es mir viel zu langweilig, sie auszukurieren, wie John das wollte, zumal Lestrade gleich wieder einen spannenden Mord für mich hatte, mit dem er völlig überfordert war. Mal wieder.  
Also ein paar Pillen eingeworfen – und weiter ging's!  
...bis sechs Tage später die Schmerzen in meiner Kehle sich bis in meine Brust auszudehnen begannen und ich mich innerhalb von wenigen Stunden in einen Lava auswerfenden Vulkan verwandelte.  
Zumindest fühlte ich mich so.  
Der Husten schmerzte unerträglich und bei jedem Atemzug schienen tausende Nadeln durch meine Brust zu schießen.  
Anschließend hatte ich Schleim und Brocken im Mund und schluckte sie angewidert unter, damit es nicht so auffallen sollte.  
Ich sehnte mich nach den Schmerzmitteln, die wir zuhause hatten, denn ich hatte nichts mehr dabei und wir waren noch mitten in der Beweissicherung.  
'Bring was gegen Husten mit. SH' simste ich an John, obwohl der, nachdem er mich drei tagelang vergeblich zuargumentiert hatte, eigentlich demonstrativ schmollte, also nicht mal mehr für mich zur Apotheke ging...     
  
Lestrade hatte mir schon ein paar skeptische Blicke zugeworfen. Doch ich hatte es ignoriert und nahm wie so oft den Tatort unter die Lupe. Doch am Boden kriechend Spuren zu untersuchen und dann mit einem enthusiastischen 'Ha!' aufzuspringen, ist lediglich in dramatischer Hinsicht eine gute Idee, wenn man eigentlich krank ist...   
Das Zimmer schien plötzlich heftig zu schwanken und meine Beine gaben nach...  
Nur Lestrades Geistesgegenwart hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht zu Boden ging und die Spuren verwischte!  
Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für Anderson gewesen! Nicht auszudenken...!  
  
Lestrade hievte mich in einen Sessel und stellte fest: "Großer Gott, Sherlock! Sie haben Fieber. – Ich fahr Sie rasch nachhause. Donovan, Sie besorgen ihm ein Glas Wasser und dann übernehmen Sie einstweilen die Leitung hier!"  
  
Ich fluchte innerlich, sah aber ein, dass ich diesen Kampf wohl wirklich würde im Bett fortsetzen müssen. Der Husten war quälend und ich fühlte mich jetzt richtig elend.  
Doch jetzt sah ich, dass Lestrade sein Handy zückte. Zweifellos wollte er John Bescheid sagen.  
„Nicht! Ich mach das...“, krächzte ich und kramte mit zitternden Händen mein iPhone heraus. Johns Nummer war die erste auf meiner Kurzwahlliste. Schon seit fast einem Jahr.  
Lestrade schlug die Arme ineinander und sah mich streng an, als wolle er sagen: Machen Sie jetzt keine Falschaussage! Wir wissen doch alle: Patienten lügen!  
...nun, jedenfalls hatten sich er und John mal über eine US-Fernsehserie unterhalten, in der ein höchst unsozialer, genialer Arzt diese Ansicht vertrat.  
...klang danach, als sei es eine wirklich interessante Figur...  
Aber für so etwas habe ich keine Zeit!  
„Mr Holmes?“ meldete sich John spitz. Ich war schon erleichtert, dass er überhaupt ranging!  
„John... Es...geht mir nicht so gut...ich fahre nachhause. Ehm. Wir sind dann hier auch fertig...so weit.“  
„Deshalb hast du dich heute Morgen aus dem Haus geschlichen! Nicht, damit ich ausschlafen kann – du wolltest nicht, dass ich sehe, wie krank du bist!“ knurrte er. "Jedenfalls klingst du furchtbar!"  
„Brillante Deduktion. Ja...“, gab ich zu. "Und...deine Therapie wäre vielleicht doch besser gewesen..."  
"Vielleicht?"   
  
Okay, diesmal hatte ich ihn wirklich verärgert...!   
  
Ich sah mich um, und da weder Anderson noch Donovan in Hörweite zu sein schienen, murmelte ich:   
"Bestimmt. Du hattest recht... Tut mir Leid..."  
„Okay. Bleib wo du bist, ich komm dich holen!“  
„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich schaff das schon...“  
„Keine Widerrede! Was ist, wenn dir unterwegs schwindlig wird, oder Schlimmeres?“  
„Es – also...um genau zu sein: Lestrade fährt mich nachhause“, gestand ich.  
„Stimmt das?“  
Ich rollte die Augen und hielt Lestrade das Handy hin.  
„Sie wollen wissen, ob der Patient lügt? Ausnahmsweise nicht, nein. Ich fahre ihn wirklich nachhause. Und ich tippe auf schwere, akute Bronchitis. Er hat Fieber und ist uns gerade fast umgekippt.“  
„...LESTRADE!!!“ zischte ich leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Er gab mir mit überlegen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen mein Handy zurück.   
„Ach was! Ist halb so wild, John! Er übertreibt maßlos!“ schimpfte ich.  
„Überlässt vielleicht mal irgendwer die Diagnose mir?!“ knurrte er zurück. „Ich komme so schnell wie möglich. Und du: Marsch ins Bett! – Achja, gib mir nochmal Lestrade...“   
„...ja, klar. Mach ich. Keine Sorge, Doc...“, erklärte dieser nach kurzem zuhören.  
  
Er beendete das Gespräch und gab mir mein Handy zurück. Sally hatte mir inzwischen das Wasser gebracht. Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Manche Kalauer müssen einfach raus...  
„Denken Sie wirklich, Sie können mir das Wasser reichen, Sall...pfrrrr!!“  
Sie hatte mir das Wasser ins Gesicht geschleudert.  
„Danke. Das war wirklich sehr erfrischend!“ konterte ich kühl.   
  
Obwohl, das war gar nicht schlecht...!  
  
Lestrade fragte nur genervt.  
„Können wir?“   
  
  
Unterwegs erklärte ich ihm, wer die Morde begangen hatte. Es war nämlich ganz offensichtlich.  
Eine Viertelstunde später waren wir da.  
„Danke, Lestrade, das – “  
„Das war's noch nicht. Obwohl ich Sie ungern unterbreche, denn es kommt so selten vor, dass Sie sich bedanken – und es dann auch noch so meinen! ich glaube es ist erst das dritte Mal in den sechs Jahren, richtig...? Aber John wollte, dass ich sicherstelle, dass Sie wohlbehalten im ersten Stock ankommen.“  
„Das ist doch – “, wollte ich protestieren.  
„Ich habe es versprochen!“ beharrte er.  
  
Lestrade begleitete mich also wirklich bis ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Und genau da bleiben Sie sitzen bis Ihr Doktor kommt!“ erklärte er energisch. „Gute Besserung, Sherlock!“  
Er verschwand und als ich kurz darauf ein entferntes Klopfen hörte, wurde mir klar, dass er gerade Mrs Hudson Bescheid sagte...  
Natürlich kam sie sofort die Treppe herauf..., besichtigte mich händeringend und kochte einen furchtbar, starken Kamillentee, den ich zu meiner Überraschung in einer Schüssel und mit einem Handtuch serviert bekam.  
„Inhalieren, Sherlock! Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, Sie hätten das noch nie gemacht!“  
Nun..., vielleicht hatte ich es gelöscht...? Gut möglich. Diese Prozedur erwies sich als sehr...un elegant und irgendwie peinlich...  
Ich warfroh, als John ankam, mich aus meiner misslichen Lage befreite und umgehend ins Bett verfrachtete.  
Es gab mir wirklich ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, als er mich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer behutsam, doch kraftvoll und verlässlich stützte.  
...das war er mir ja überhaupt...  
Eine Stütze...  
  
Es war auch in Ordnung, dass er mir aus den völlig durchgeschwitzten Sachen half. Doch ich begann nun immer heftiger zu zittern. Irgendwer schien meinem Körper Bescheid gegeben zu haben: Okay, du bist zuhause, du kannst also jetzt völlig zusammenbrechen!  
Das Fieber raubte mir fast den Verstand.  
  
„...John..., was gegen die Schmerzen...“, murmelte ich mühsam...  
"Aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dann nicht wieder aus dem Bett zu springen!" mahnte er misstrauisch.  
"Versprochen...", krächzte ich schwach.  
  
Das letzte, was ich spürte, war seine Hand auf meiner Stirn.  
Beruhigend und kühl...  
  
Drei Tage lang ging es mir richtig dreckig. So dreckig, dass mir sogar Johns Fürsorge willkommen war. Offenkundig befürchtete er die Bronchitis könne sich noch zur Lungenentzündung auswachsen.  
  
Was denn? Es könnte NOCH schlimmer werden? dachte ich entsetzt. Dabei ist mir gestern schon der Gedanke gekommen, dich zu bitten, mit den Gnadenschuss zu geben...  
  
Aber natürlich sagte ich das nicht. Da versteht John überhaupt keinen Spaß. Und natürlich wäre es nur das gewesen. Ich musste dringend wieder auf die Beine kommen. Es konnte jeden Tag so weit sein, dass sich in Bezug auf Moriarty etwas tat...  
  
"Es hätte dich natürlich weit weniger schlimm erwischt, wenn du nicht so viel geraucht hättest, die letzten Wochen", erklärte mein Arzt bekümmert. "Ernsthaft, Sherlock, das reißt immer mehr ein. Du bist schon bei über vier Päckchen die Woche."  
"Ja, ich weiß...", gab ich zu.   
"Was ist mit dir los? Es ist aber doch nicht wegen...Miss Adler?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Natürlich nicht!" erwiderte ich so entrüstet, dass ich gleich wieder husten musste.  
"Schon gut. Aber irgendetwas ist doch!"  
  
Vielleicht war ich zu schlapp, um mir rasch eine schlüssige Ausrede auszudenken.  
  
"Ach, die letzten Fälle waren alle so primitiv!" jammerte ich.  
"Primitiv? Ach, komm schon, Sherlock! Das ist ein verdammt schlechter Grund für Selbstmord auf Raten! Du musst damit aufhören! Bei den letzten zwei Verfolgungsjagden hab ich dich glatt abgehängt."  
  
Touché. Dieses Argument überzeugte mich. Ich musste fit sein, für das, was vor mir lag. So fit wie irgend möglich!  
  
"Okay. Du hast recht. Keine Zigaretten mehr. Und auch keine Nikotinpflaster. Kalter Entzug", beschloss ich grimmig.  
"Ja. Gut! Du hast meine volle Unterstützung!" versicherte mir John überflüssigerweise – erfreut über meine plötzliche Einsicht.  
  
  
Körperlich geht es mir inzwischen wieder besser. Aber vor Langeweile schweifen meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Moriarty ab und jedesmal macht es mich noch etwas nervöser. Ich drehe noch durch, wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternehmen kann.  
Die Vorbereitungen für die olympischen Sommerspiele laufen auf Hochtouren. Was, wenn er da einen Anschlag plant...?  
Während des Frühstücks hat mir Mycroft gesimst.    
  
'Habe seit Neujahr drei Pfund abgenommen. M.'  
  
Das ist der Code, den wir vereinbart haben, wenn ich ihn möglichst bald zurückrufen soll.  
Seither sitze ich wie auf glühenden Kohlen und kann es gar nicht erwarten, dass Joh endlich einkaufen geht!  
Erst als ich schon fast das Gefühl habe gleich zu platzen, macht er sich dann doch auf den Weg. Ich stürze mich auf mein iPhone...  
  
„Hallo, musste erst John abschütteln. Nur wenig Zeit. Was gibt es?“  
  
„Allerdings: Wenig Zeit, Sherlock. Angeblich hat er so etwas wie einen Universalcode!“  
  
„Universal? Wie universal?“  
  
„Um alle elektronischen Schlösser und Passwörter zu knacken!“  
  
„Was soll das sein? Ein Algorithmusgenerator, oder so? Hältst du das für möglich?“  
  
„Können wir uns leisten, das für einen Mythos zu halten, wenn es doch keiner ist?! Bei IHM???“  
  
„Das ist ein Argument. Was willst du also machen?“  
  
„Alte Schule. Festsetzen und verhören.“  
  
„Du enttäuschst mich. Ich bezweifle, dass das bei ihm Wirkung zeigt!“  
  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung von unseren Methoden, kleiner Bruder!“  
  
„Nun...es würde mich ausnahmsweise freuen, wenn du Recht behieltest. Du weißt welche Strategie ich für die einzig erfolgversprechende halte...“  
  
„Ja. Kommt nicht in Frage. Du wirst nicht den Köder spielen. Im Übrigen glaube ich nicht mal, dass ihn das reizen würde. Du überschätzt dich.“  
  
„Sicher nicht. Ich kenne ihn besser als du.“  
  
„Touché. Aber das werde ich jetzt ändern. Ich melde mich, sobald es etwas Neues gibt. Wenn du etwas hast, dann hinterlass' nur die übliche Nachricht, dass du 10.000 Pfund benötigst.“  
  
„Diesen Code hast du dir nur ausgedacht, um mich zu demütigen!“  
  
„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass es danach aussehen muss, als herrsche zwischen uns eisiges Schweigen.“  
  
„−273,15 °C, teurer Bruder“, spöttele ich.  
  
„Was?! Du kennst den absoluten Nullpunkt? Fällt das nicht unter 'sinnloses Wissen'?“  
  
„Natürlich tut es das. John meinte neulich, er müsse mir die Drei-Grad-Kelvin-Strahlung erklären. Absolut überflüssig. Solange ich nicht wenigstens eine im All treibende Leiche untersuche...  
  
Hast du übrigens etwas von TheWiphand gehört?“ frage ich beiläufig.  
  
„Gott sei Dank nicht!“  
  
„Ich glaube, der hat damit nichts zu tun... A bientôt...!  
  
  
  
Ich glaub' ihm kein Wort...   
Er denkt, dass sie am 12. Januar hingerichtet wurde. Aber ich weiß es besser...


	4. Die Reichenbachfälle

Mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören, war hart. Noch härter, weil Mycroft anscheinend mit seiner Strategie nicht weiter kam. Doch wenn ich ein weiteres und letztes Mal gegen Jim Moriarty antreten und ihn überlisten und sein gesamtes Netz ausrotten wollte, dann war diese Selbstdisziplin eine gute Vorübung.  
Bald nachdem mich John wieder auf die Menschheit losließ, wie er sich ausdrückte, kam ich an einem Tabakladen vorbei und wurde gleich ganz kribbelig!

Bestens! Ich bin ein Suchtkrüppel! schimpfte ich innerlich.

Es war beschämend!  
Dagegen musste ich etwas unternehmen. 

Zum Beispiel sämtliche Tabakläden im Umkreis von zwei Meilen bestechen, damit sie mir nichts mehr verkauften...  
Wieder zuhause startete ich sofort eine Suche auf Google-Maps.  
Ich kam auf 27 Läden!

Oh, nein! So viele? Ich will es gar nicht wissen! dachte ich.

Aber da ich gerade sowieso keinen Fall hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg. 

 

"Hi, Mr Mortimer!"  
"Ah, Mr Holmes! Sie haben sicher von den neuen Zigarrenmarken gehört, ich - "  
"Nein, stopp. Lassen Sie bloß den Humidor zu. Ich muss mir die Zigaretten abgewöhnen. Da sind Zigarren auch für eine Weile tabu."  
"Ich führe aus Prinzip keine elektrischen Zigaretten!"  
"Ich weiß und das ist sehr löblich. Man kann leicht tödliches Gift aus den Liquids extrahieren. Viel eleganter als aus richtigen Zigaretten."  
"Ein fachlicher Rat also?"  
"Nein. Bestechung."  
"Bestechung?!" echote er entsetzt.  
"Wenn ich das nächste Mal Zigaretten kaufen will, weigern sie sich einfach. Dafür überlasse ich Ihnen jetzt Zwanzig Pfund."  
"Oh..., na, wenn Sie meinen, dass das hilft...", seufzte er.  
"Kopf hoch, Mr Mortimer! Irgendwann werde ich auchmal wieder die ein oder andere Zigarre rauchen."  
"Pfeife. Sie sollten sich das wirklich überlegen. Am besten eine Calabash mit Meerschaumeinsatz. Sie brauchen sie nicht einzurauchen und sie ist so - schön exzentrisch."  
"In zwanzig Jahren vielleicht, wenn ich mich zur Ruhe setze und Bienen züchte."  
"Wenn man dann überhaupt noch rauchen darf...", unkte mein favorisierter Tabakhändler.

 

Siebeneinhalb Stunden später hatte ich alle durch und einen langsamen aber kompletten Marathon hinter mir.  
In einem kleinen Kaffee hatte ich Mycroft angerufen.  
Immer noch kein Erfolg zu verzeichnen.

"Du kennst meinen Standpunkt", sagte ich genervt.  
"Ja, seufzte er. Miss Adlers Akte wird das Signal sein. Ruf besser nicht mehr an..."

Ich soll mich raushalten, damit kein Verdacht aufkommt, ich sei mit von der Partie auf dieser Jagd, denn unter Umständen wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass ich weder Jäger noch Treiber sein werde.  
Sondern der Köder.  
Mycoft ist dafür noch nicht zu gewinnen.  
Er denkt, das wird nicht nötig sein.  
Wenn er sich da mal nicht täuscht!  
Ich kenne Jim Moriarty besser.  
Kann eher beurteilen, was ihn antreibt, was ihn reizt...

 

"Du hast WAS?" fragte mich John perplex, als ich wieder zuhause ankam. Er starrte mich an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren.

"Ja, ich weiß, dass es im Supermarkt auch Zigaretten gibt. Aber da gehe ich ja nicht hin!"

"Vor allem hast du jetzt eine Superausrede, um nicht einkaufen zu gehen!" kapierte er es. "Wie elegant!  
Du wurdest übrigens gesucht vom Kurator irgendeines Museums. Äh, die Nummer liegt auf dem Schreibtisch. Wird dich sicher nicht so interessieren. Ein gestohlenes Bild. Ein Turner, glaub ich. Irgendwelche komischen Wasserfälle..."

Er hatte recht - und er hatte auch wieder unrecht.  
Der Fall war langweilig.  
Aber ich hatte beschlossen, Moriarty aus der Reserve zu locken und dazu musste ich auf mich aufmerksam machen.  
Das Gemälde eines gefeierten, britischen Malers war hierfür ideal...!

 

Es ist wenig Arbeit gewesen, und doch war der Trick der Diebe von der dreisten gewaltlosen Sorte, die die kleinen Idioten so begeistert. Am Samstag, den 17. wird die glanzvolle Vernissage zur Heimkehr von William Turners Reichenbachfällen stattfinden. John holt gerade unser Honorar ab. Natürlich tue ich, als fände ich es grässlich, auf diese Vernissage zu gehen - und das tue ich ja auch. Aber ich brauche Publicity!

 

Ich überlegte einen Moment.  
Dann machte ich die Schublade wieder auf und holte Miss' Adlers Handy wieder hervor, das ich John vorhin abgeschwatzt habe.

Oh, er ist so ein miserabler Lügner! Wie er versucht hat, mir weiszumachen, dass sie in ein US-Zeugenschutzprogramm gekommen ist! Mycroft hätte ihm nicht sagen dürfen, was er für die Wahrheit hält! Aber dass mein Bruder wirklich denkt, er müsse mich mit dieser Trauerbotschaft verschonen?! Als ob ich so sentimental wäre!  
Gut, ja, ich habe sie gerettet, was er wohl wirklich nicht herausbekommen hat - doch in diese missliche Lage ist sie ja nur geraten, weil ich sie um ihren Schutz gebracht hatte.  
...und um einige verschlüsselte Informationen über Moriarty, die sie auf ihrem Handy gespeichert hatte...

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ ich das Handy zwischen den Socken verschwinden.  
Bisher hatte ich es nie wirklich nötig gehabt, Erinnerungsstücke aufzubewahren. Wozu hatte ich schließlich meinen Gedächtnispalast?  
Und doch hatte sich vieles angesammelt.  
Bücher, die präparierte Fledermaus, das Union Kack-Kissen, der kleine schwarze Globus...  
Der Schädel...  
Und nun dieses Handy...  
Erinnerung nicht nur an den glorreichen Kampf mit ihr; der Frau.  
Auch Erinnerung an die vielleicht peinlichste Niederlage meiner Karriere.  
Manipuliert und benutzt, um für Moriarty herauszufinden, um welche Maschine, welchen Flug es sich handelte...

Dieses überflüssige Manöver mit der Akte heute, ist das Signal:  
'Ich muss wohl doch zu Plan B übergehen.'

Hier also beginnt unser letzter Kampf, Moriarty!

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry kommt laut Film an einem Montag (Bemerkung über Mrs Hudsons Parfum!)  
> Das müsste 2012, dann der 12. 3. gewesen sein.  
> An diesem Datum postet John aber über Irene Adler. und am 16. ist THoB abgeschlossen.  
> Am selben Tag hat Moriarty Johns Blog gehackt.  
> Das scheint ausnahmsweise mal zu viel Zeit für einen verfilmten Fall zu sein. Aber an dieserm Tag wird noch bis halb zwei viel auf dem Blog kommentiert, Die Fahrt nach Grimpen/Dartmoor  
> dauert über drei Stunden: Ich denke also, sie folgen Henry erst am Tag drauf.


	5. Startsignal - 11. März 2012

  
  
  
  
'Peng!'  
  
'Peng!'  
  
'Peng!...Peng!..Peng!'  
  
  
'Sherlock?!"  
  
John kann ganz schön brüllen, wenn er sauer ist.  
  
"SHERLOCK!?!"  
  
Ich höre ihn die Treppen herauftrampeln. Gleich wird er in der Tür erscheinen wie ein kleiner Racheengel, wird sich empört auf mich stürzen und mir die Waffe entwinden, sie entladen...  
Wie vor fast einem Jahr schon einmal...  
  
Ich genieße es – er ist dann so herrlich energiegeladen, aber wenn sein Kampfmodus berechtigt ist, habe ich nicht die Möglichkeit, ihm wirklich Beachtung zu schenken, so wie jetzt. Dabei schaue ich ihn aber nur scheinbar gelangweilt und herablassend an, meinen zornigen, kleinen Captain.  
  
Seit gut einem Jahr ist er jetzt in meinem Leben.  
Und nicht mehr daraus wegzudenken.  
Das gefährlichste Jahr meines Lebens.  
Gut, wenn man von den Risiken des Drogenmissbrauchs absieht...  
  
"Das...ist nicht...", stammelt er jetzt. Er starrt die Waffe in seiner Hand an – dann mich.  
  
"Seit wann hast du einen Revolver?!" fragt er alarmiert.  
  
"Ich habe genau noch einmal die Löcher in der Wand getroffen. Es ist kein weiterer Schaden entstanden – also beruhige dich", sage ich mit einem Augenrollen.  
  
"Ernsthaft, Sherlock! Wieso hast du eine Schusswaffe? Gibt es da etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"  
  
"Es gibt definitiv eine Menge, was du nicht weißt, aber vor allem, was du niemals zu erkennen und zu deduzieren lernen wirst..."  
  
"Hör auf, mich mit Beleidigungen vergraulen zu wollen!" schimpft er. „Rede mit mir! Rechnest du mit einer bestimmten Bedrohung?"  
  
"Ach, Unsinn..."  
  
"Dir ist doch klar, dass du mit dem Ding nicht durch London rennen kannst?  
Ich meine, wenn ich mit meinem erwischt werde, kann ich mich immer noch auf einen Flashback rausreden, aber – "  
  
"Tze...!“ mache ich spöttelnd. „Als ob du zu solchen Tricks greifen würdest! Und als ob du das irgendjemandem glaubhaft vormachen könntest. Du bist ein miserabler Schauspieler."  
  
„Wenn es sein muss, kann ich sehr wohl gut Theater spielen!“ trumpft er auf.  
  
„In betrügerischer Absicht simulieren? Du!? Dazu bist du viel zu skrupulös!“  
  
Er sieht ein, dass ich recht habe. Na, komm! Nun gib's schon zu...!  
  
„Lenk' jetzt nicht ab. Es geht hier nicht um mich!“ faucht John.  
  
„Wann tut es das jemals, John?“ stichle ich sanft. Er ist sehr hartnäckig heute.  
  
"Raus damit, Sherlock. Was ist hier los?  
Es ist wegen des Turners, nicht. Weil du sicher bist, dass die Hintermänner selbst noch einen Drahtzieher hatten.  
Einen ganz bestimmten, uns wohl bekannten Drahtzieher!  
  
Es ist fast wie damals. Nur diesmal ist das Bild echt. Doch niemand nennt den Namen, den du hören möchtest, denn nun wissen alle: Das ist tödlich."  
  
  
  
SMS-Signal. Ich grinse nur kopfschüttelnd und sehe nach.  
  
  
  
'Nochmal zwei Pfund abgenommen. Na, was sagst du nun? M.'  
  
Ich seufze enttäuscht, als sei das total langweilig. Und natürlich zeige ich John nicht im Geringsten, dass er richtig liegt!  
  
„Ach, nun sei doch nicht wieder so verbissen!“ sage ich in beschwichtigendem Ton. „Dieses Mal geht eben wieder eine Runde an mich, das ist alles. Er liebt es viel zu sehr, mit mir zu spielen, als dass er die Regeln ändern würde!  
  
Dinner?“  
  
Er seufzt besänftigt.  
  
„Bin am Verhungern.“  
  
„Schön. Zieh dich um. So lassen sie dich da nicht rein.“  
  
„Okay...“  
  
  
  
Er geht nach oben.  
  
Gelegenheit, Mycroft zurückzurufen.  
  
"Du hast dein Präsent abgeholt?" fragt er gleich angespannt.  
"Ja, danke." Dass ich es bereits eingeweiht hatte, verschwieg ich natürlich.  
"Sherlock..., noch können wir die ganze Sache abblasen...aber du hattest recht... leider..."   
  
Ich nehme ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme wahr. Irgendetwas hat ihn aus der Fassung gebracht.  
  
"Was ist vorgefallen?"  
"Nun..., nicht ich habe den Anfang gemacht. Sondern er. Gestern Abend hat er deinen Voramen in die Wand seiner Zelle geritzt.  
Ich...habe ihn darauf angesprochen..."  
"Ha! Er hat dir also einen Deal angeboten! Er geht uns auf den Leim!"  
"Dieser ...Leim könnte für dich ebenso vernichtend sein, wie wir es für ihn geplant haben! - Sherlock! Er hat deinen Namen inzwischen noch dreizehn weitere Male in seiner Zelle verewigt! Dieser Irre ist besessen von dir!"  
"Eben. Deshalb findest du auch keinen anderen Köder."  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
"Und du willst John wirklich nicht einweihen?"  
"Du weißt, wie miserabel er lügt."  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich, wie er herumgedruckst hat, als du ihn wegen der Bruce-Partington-Pläne zu mir geschickt hast... Es ist wohl seither nicht besser geworden..."  
"Leider nicht. Erst recht nicht, wenn er befürchtet, dass ihn sein Gegenüber lesen kann. Wie ich oder du. Oder Moriarty..."  
"Ja, ich fürchte, du hast recht. Dann...ziehen wir es also durch... Lass dich nicht mit dem Revolver erwischen - ab jetzt kann ich offiziell nichts mehr für dich tun."  
"Ich weiß."  
"Pass auf dich auf. Viel Glück..."   
  
So etwas würde er normalerweise aus Prinzip nicht sagen. Glück. So ein Vorhaben kann nur mit Cleverness gelingen und die hat nichts mit Zufall zu tun.  
  
"Ich muss schlussmachen."  
  
  
Da kommt John.  
  
Hat sich mächtig beeilt.  
  
Er muss wirklich hungrig sein...  
  
  
  
An diesem Abend schaffen wir es gerade noch so, unser Dinner zu beenden, als ich eine SMS erhalte. Da ist doch tatsächlich jemand mit einer Harpune getötet worden! Sie haben zwar einen Einbrecher verhaftet, aber weil er gar so standhaft beteuert, dass er für den Mord nicht verantwortlich ist, sind Dimmock nun doch Zweifel gekommen.   
Ha! Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche...!  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	6. Henry Knight - 12. März 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also wie ihr sehen werdet, sind das eigentlich drei Kapitel - aber gestern hat irgendetwas mit dem Update nicht funktioniert - und so hinkt die Geschichte hier wenigstens nicht mehr so hinterher!

 

 **Intermezzo mit Harpune**  
  
12\. März 2012  
von Mitternacht bis 8:30 morgens  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dimmock, machen Sie doch die Augen auf! Dieser Hänfling kann das unmöglich getan haben! Er hätte nicht die Kraft gehabt, Carey zu durchbohren! Ich beweise es Ihnen! Und dann verrate ich Ihnen auch, wie wir den wahren Täter in eine Falle locken. Machen Sie einen Schweinezüchter ausfindig – oder einen Schlachthof, wo ich mit einer solchen Harpune ein lebendiges Schwein abstechen kann!"  
"Sherlock! Das wird dich niemand machen lassen! Es ist gesetzlich festgelegt, auf welche Weise Schlachtvieh vom Leben zum Tod befördert werden darf", schaltet sich John ein. "Du wirst es schon mit einem toten Schwein machen müssen – wie Forensiker in aller Welt es tun."  
"Wie langweilig!" knurre ich eingeschnappt.  
  
Leider hat er recht, wie mich Dimmock gleich informiert.  
  
  
Wir kommen erst gegen halb zwei nachhause.  
  
"Ich wecke dich, sobald sich Dimmock wegen des Schlachthofs meldet", informiert ich John nachsichtig, denn ich kann sehen, dass er ziemlich müde ist.  
"Untersteh' dich!“ faucht dieser jedoch zurück. „Mach das mal schön alleine! Ernsthaft, Sherlock, lass mich ausschlafen. Gute Nacht", setzt er in sanfterem Ton hinzu.  
  
Und damit verschwindet er nach oben.  
  
Ich bin frustriert und nervös. – natürlich bin ich das! Ich stehe kurz – oder doch noch nicht so kurz – davor, mich mit dem fiesesten aller genialen Kerle unserer Zeit anzulegen!!! Ein Schwein herum zu scheuchen, wäre eine nette Abwechslung gewesen. Am besten einen großen, aggressiven Eber...! Schließlich war der Ermordete auch so ein Schwein!  
Hähä: Shercooles jagt den erymanthischen Keiler!!! habe ich schmunzelnd im Stillen gedacht.  
Dimmock hat mich nur entsetzt angesehen. Er ist so ein Schaf!  
Ich bin gespannt, ob man einen Unterschied erkennen wird, je nachdem, ob man die Harpune wirft, oder einfach damit auf den Körper einsticht.  
Und ob die Wucht eines Wurfs überhaupt ausreichen kann, damit die Waffe so weit eindringt...  
  
Der Anruf von Dimmock erreicht mich dann wirklich so früh, dass John noch nicht aus dem Bett gekommen ist.  
Der junge DI erwartet mich vor besagtem Schlachthof und ist sehr blass – beinahe grün – und richtig zittrig...  
Offenkundig...  
  
"Na, haben Sie sich gut amüsiert, als Sie beim Schlachten zugesehen haben?" beginne ich mit etwas Smalltalk. Woraufhin er mich gänzlich überflüssig davon in Kenntnis setzt, er sei seit eben Vegetarier. So ein, Weichei!  
Dann kommt ein Wagen des Coroner aus der Ausfahrt - sie haben gerade das Schwein verladen!  
  
„Was soll das jetzt? Ich komme zu dieser unchristlichen Stunde extra hierher – “, beginne ich verärgert.  
„Ja, tut mir Leid. Die Anordnung kam erst nachdem ich hier eingetroffen war – und da...naja...“, druckst er verlegen.  
„Hat es Sie von den Socken gehauen!“ beende ich triumphierend den Satz.  
  
Er sieht verärgert zu Boden. Was denn? Ich habe doch recht!  
  
„Im Übrigen wurde die Harpune ins Bart's geschickt“, ergänzt er bissig.  
  
Oh, super! Molly Hooper am frühen Morgen! Kann es noch schlimmer werden? Seit Weihnachten geht sie mir noch mehr auf den Wecker als je zuvor und – ach...ich weiß auch nicht so recht. Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist, was die normalen Idioten ein 'schlechtes Gewissen' nennen. Es ist mir nur irgendwie immer noch so peinlich, dass ich zwar mit all meinen Beobachtungen richtig gelegen habe, aber mir nicht klar war, dass das Päckchen für mich bestimmt war. John hatte noch versucht, mich zu bremsen – aber das tat er ja ständig, also konnte ich nicht ahnen, dass es diesmal wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre...!  
Und noch etwas hatte ich nicht erkannt: Was dieses Päckchen eigentlich enthalten hatte. Und ich weiß es bis heute nicht: Molly nahm es nämlich wieder an sich. Also war es etwas, was sie nur ihrem Freund im Sinne von Partner schenken würde – nicht einem Freund im Sinne eines guten Bekannten, etwas, was ihr nach diesem Fiasko einfach nur noch unpassend schien.  
  
Gut, dann ist das ohnehin etwas, was ich lieber gar nicht wissen will...!  
  
Die Päckchen beider Frauen waren rot verpackt gewesen – doch als mein iPhone stöhnte, hatte ich jegliches Interesse an Mollys Präsent verloren und war zum Kaminsims gestürzt. Wie hatte sie das nur dahin praktiziert?! Vor allem – wann?! Ich habe John später gefragt und der Idiot hatte natürlich keine Ahnung! Ebenso wenig Mrs Hudson. Dabei hatte doch eigentlich den ganzen Tag über immer irgendeiner von ihnen oder alle beide damit zugebracht, unser Wohnzimmer in ein albernes, blinkendes Weihnachtsschaufenster zu verwandeln...!  
Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, als ich Geschenke bekam – es war natürlich an meinem Geburtstag, fragte ich John, wieso er gewusst hatte, dass Molly auf die absurde Idee gekommen war, mir mit ihrem Präsent eine Liebeserklärung machen zu wollen. Ich nahm an, sie habe ihn vielleicht einfach gefragt, ob er eine Idee hätte, was sie mir schenken könnte, aber zu meiner Überraschung sagte er, dass er gleich Bescheid gewusst habe, als sie mir damals den Kaffee brachte.  
„Wann 'damals'?“ fragte ich leicht verärgert, dass er sich so ungenau ausdrückte.  
„Na, als Mike uns einander vorstellte!“ antwortete John verwundert...  
   
  
Wenigstens benutzt der Inspektor ein Zivilfahrzeug. Es macht mir zwar im Allgemeinen nichts aus, wenn die Leute mich für einen Freak halten, aber auf der Rückbank eines Streifenwagens zu sitzen, sieht immer so aus, als sei man verhaftet worden.  
Okay, auch das habe ich schon erlebt, wenn ich in die Wohnung von Opfern oder Verdächtigen eingestiegen bin, oder versucht habe, einen Drogendeal zu sabotieren oder so etwas...  
  
Im Bart's angekommen, wird das Schwein auf einen Seziertisch gepackt.  
  
„So geht das nicht“, sage ich. „Carey hat gestanden, als ihn die Harpune traf – nicht auf einem unnachgiebigen Untergrund gelegen. Wir müssten es irgendwie senkrecht aufhängen“, stelle ich fest.  
„Macht das denn wirklich einen Unterschied?“ fragt Dimmock.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?!“ Ich starre ihn an. „Physik? Erstes Lehrjahr, Mechanik? Impulserhaltungssatz? Sie können das ja nachher mal ausprobieren, wenn der Körper durch den Boden daran gehindert wird, nachzugeben wird die Wunde tiefer sein! – Molly, ich muss mir die Aufnahmen des Stichkanals nochmal ansehen...“  
   
  
"...falls du diesmal doch einen Schutzanzug möchtest....?", piepst Molly, als ich so weit bin.  
  
"Kinderkram", versetze ich.  
  
Dimmock hüstelt.  
  
"Ich habe diese Harpune hier aus dem National Maritime Museum in Greenwich besorgen lassen, sie ist baugleich und ungefähr genauso gut erhalten – und natürlich wollen sie sie unbeschädigt zurück haben..."  
  
"Haben die auch gesagt, wann...?" erkundige ich mich und überlege, was sich wohl noch interessantes mit diesem imposanten Mordinstrument experimentieren ließe.  
  
"Nicht genau, nein...", antwortet er verständnislos.  
  
Also ziehe ich Mantel, Schal und Jackett aus und knöpfe mir das frisch gekillte Schwein vor. Ausgezeichnet: Es ist noch ein wenig warm, das Gewebe hat also noch die Festigkeit und Elastizität eines lebenden Schweines – oder Menschen.  
Dabei male ich mir aus, dass ich Moriarty vor mir habe – und stoße zu.  
  
Die Gegenprobe macht ein schmächtiger Entomologe – und Dimmock muss einsehen, dass jemand wie dieser – oder sein Hauptverdächtiger – nicht genügend Kraft aufbringt, um ein feistes, gerade erst getötetes Schwein so gründlich aufzuspießen, wie es mit Captain Peter Carey geschehen ist.  
Ich muntere den frustrierten Inspektor wieder auf, indem ich ihm freundlich lächelnd vorschlage, er solle erst einmal ein schönes, englisches Frühstück zu sich nehmen - mit SCHWEINESPECK und WÜRSTCHEN! Aber vor allem verrate ich ihm, wie er den wahren Täter schnappen könne. Aber das soll er mal schön selbst machen. Das ist mir zu langweilig.  
  
Außerdem...  
...eine Sache gibt es da doch, in der ich mich getäuscht habe...  
Ich hätte Mollys Angebot doch besser angenommen...  
Es lag vor allem daran, dass ich ja die Harpune – im Gegensatz zu unserem Täter – auch mindestens einmal wieder herausziehen musste, damit Mollys schmächtiger Kollege es auch noch einmal versuchen konnte. Und auch für weitere Tests...  
Und durch den Widerhaken... gab es wirklich eine Riesensauerei...  
  
Molly feixt in sich hinein – und ich tue so, als sähe ich es nicht...  
  
"Ähm..., ich pack' dir dann mal deine ...noch sauberen Sachen in einen Plastikbeutel...", bemerkt sie schließlich und tütet Mantel, Schal und Jackett ein.  
  
Ich bin sowas von genervt!  
  
Wie gewohnt rufe ich ein Taxi. Es bremst ab – und macht im nächsten Moment mit quietschenden Reifen einen Bogen um mich!  
Auf der Gegenfahrbahn wird heftig gebremst und gehupt.  
  
Mist!  
  
Beim nächsten versuche ich es während der Rotphase an der Ampel.  
  
"Bedaure, Sir! So lasse ich Sie nicht in meinen Wagen. Sie ruinieren mir doch die Polster!"  
"Schicken Sie mir die Rechnung für die Reinigung."  
"Und der Verdienstausfall währenddessen? Nein, unmöglich!"  
  
Die Ampel springt auf Grün und er legt einen Blitzstart hin.  
  
Ich bin stocksauer!  
Verdammt! Ich bin der Mann, der euch alle von Moriarty befreien wird und ihr ekelt euch vor ein paar Blutflecken! Muss ich mir das wirklich bieten lassen? ICH?!  
  
Dem nächsten Cab, das mit leicht heruntergelassenem Seitenfenster des Wegs kommt, stecke ich gleich die Harpune ins Auto.  
"Zentrale! Giltspur Street! Ein Amokläufer bedroht mich mit einer Harpune!" kreischt der Cabbie. "Er ist schon ganz blutbesudelt!"  
"Halten Sie die Klappe! Sie sollen mich einfach nur mitnehmen!" brülle ich.  
"Nur über meine Leiche!" schreit der Cabbie – und tritt auf's Gas.  
Ich schaffe es gerade noch, die Harpune in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
  
Fluchend stapfe ich nach Norden zur Bushaltestelle St. Bartholomew Hospital. Passanten machen einen Bogen um mich, nur ein Hund zerrt an seiner Leine und hätte mich gerne von Nahem inspiziert.  
  
An der Bushaltestelle habe ich schnell einen zwei-Yards Radius um mich herum frei..., was mir eigentlich ganz recht ist.  
Ein Typ, der mich entfernt an Mycroft erinnert, tritt ein wenig aus der Menge hervor.  
  
„Sir. So wird Sie der Busfahrer nicht mitnehmen – und dann würden Sie uns alle aufhalten. Nun... ich halte Sie für einen Gentleman. Deshalb seien Sie bitte so nett und suchen sich eine andere Beförderungsmöglichkeit.“  
  
Mir wird plötzlich klar, dass da eben einige gesimst haben – und dann sehe ich auch schon einen Streifenwagen um die Ecke biegen.  
Nein, das wäre jetzt ganz, ganz unpassend...!  
  
Ich schwinge die Harpune, um mir Platz zu verschaffen, renne los und verberge mich dann zuerst mal auf dem Gelände der Pathologie, das ich – wie man so sagt – kenne wie meine Westentasche. Als die Cops vorbei sind, mache ich mich auf zur St. Pauls Tube-Station.  
  
So langsam bekomme ich eine Vorstellung davon, warum manche Leute Montage hassen!  
  
Wieder weichen die Leute mir aus.  
Ein kleines Mädchen – vielleicht drei oder vier, versteckt sich hinter seiner Großmutter und beginnt zu weinen. Die Dame mustert mich missbilligend. „Schämen Sie sich! Schlimm genug, wenn die Leute an Halloween so rumlaufen! Und Karneval ist längst vorbei!“  
Zwei vielleicht sechzehnjährige Mädchen, die offenkundig die Schule schwänzen, denn sie haben Schultaschen, in denen sie wohl nur ihre Uniformen transportieren, folgen mir, als ich sie passiert habe, und tuscheln.  
„Boah...! Sieh dir deeen an...schärfer als jeder Vampir...“  
„Die drehen doch hier bestimmt einen Film...obwohl, Kameras sehe ich nicht...“, überlegt die andere.    
„Vielleicht ist das ja eine neue Aktion von Derren Brown, oder so?“ grübelt die Erste.  
„Dem wäre sowas zuzutrauen! Denkst du, es ist eine Mischung aus Ketchup und roter Marmelade...?“  
„Hm... Weiß nicht...ich riech' nix. Also vielleicht künstlich...“  
„Da könntest du recht haben. Diese Hose ist bestimmt maßgeschneidert...“  
„Vergiss die blöde Hose – ich wünschte, sie würde uns nicht den Blick auf diesen Knackarsch versperren!“ kichert die Erste.  
„Ah, du sagst es! Allein dafür hat sich das Schwänzen schon gelohnt!“ quietscht die andere hingerissen. „Und das Hemd ist so schön eng...“  
„D  & G“, bemerkt die erste gelassen.  
„Ich liiieeebe Kerle, die wissen, wie man sich anzieht!“  
„Anzieht? Was nützt das, wenn sie sich dann nicht auch ausziehen?!“  
  
Sie gackern los.  
  
„Aaaaah. Kriegst du keine schmutzigen Fantasien, wenn du sowas siehst?“ stöhnt wieder Nr. eins.  
„Ja..., den würde ich auch nicht von der Bettkante schubsen“, kichert die andere.  
„Weißt du, was jetzt absolut geil wäre?“  
„Hm?“  
„Na, so'n richtiger Regenguss!“  
„Was?! Wieso?!“  
„Na, weil sein Hemd dann durchsichtig wird, du dumme Gans!“    
„Ah! Wir siiind diiieeee...:“  
  
„„Superbitches!! !!““ grölen sie gleichzeitig.  
  
  
  
...Weiber! denke ich entnervt und schlüpfe in die U-Bahn-Station hinunter.  
  
Bin ich eigentlich schon mal so richtig normal mit der Tube gefahren...?  
...schwarz, als Junkie – oder surfend – auf dem Dach oder so – deshalb war für mich doch auch der Fall Andrew West so leicht durchschaubar gewesen...  
Aber...falls ich jemals einen Einzelfahrschein gelöst hatte...  
Nein. Das muss ich wohl gelöscht haben.  
Raz meint ja immer, sie sollten die Steuern erhöhen und dann die Benutzung der Tube gratis anbieten.  
Klar.  
Er zahlt ja auch keine Steuern.  
Ich sehe das natürlich anders.  
Nicht, weil ich Steuern zahle – darum kümmert sich... irgendeine Bürokraft von Mycroft – sondern, weil ich nicht mit der Tube fahre.  
So viele Menschen auf einem Raum. Unterirdisch. Wenn's wirklich drauf ankommt: Eine tödliche Falle.  
Nein, ich bin nicht paranoid. Es ist so. Sarin oder ein Feuer – selbst wenn man es schafft zum Fenster herauszukommen stauen sich Qualm, Gas oder was auch immer doch in dem engen Schacht... und anders als im Bus kann man meist nicht bis zum Fahrer vordringen und es vergehen kostbare Sekunden oder gar Minuten bis der etwas merkt...  
Und deshalb habe ich hier endlich auch Erfolg. Niemand greift ein – viele gucken entsetzt und hilflos wie Tiere, die die Welt nicht mehr verstehen... (oder besser gesagt: Die jetzt merken, dass sie sie eigentlich nie verstanden haben!)  
Es ist unangenehm: So viel Stumpfsinn auf engem Raum! Ich kann die Dummheit förmlich spüren. Es fühlt sich an, wie wenn man in einem Wartezimmer sitzt und alle niesen und husten – oder wenn du merkst, das Individuum neben dir hat Läuse oder Flöhe oder die Krätze – aber du kannst nicht weg, weil du mit ihm mit einem Paar Handschellen zusammen gefesselt wurdest, als sie ein leerstehendes Haus von Pennern und Junkies 'gesäubert' haben...  
  
Mit Harpune und Plastikbeutel besteige ich also eine U-Bahn der Central Line.  
  
Zumindest ist die Peak Time (Rushhour – Stoßzeit) fast vorüber. So dass sich all die kleinen Feiglinge vor mir in die Ecken des Waggons flüchten können.  
  
Naja...  
...fast alle...  
  
„Ey! Du! Welche intelligenten Meeressäuger killst du mit dem Mordgerät, da? Schon mal davon gehört, dass Wale keine Ungeheuer sind, Captain Ahab?! Wale – viele Walarten sind eine bedrohte Spezies!“ belehrt mich ein schräger Typ angriffslustig.  
„Und wenn du Freak die Buckelwale ausrottest, dann gefährdet das vielleicht später mal den Fortbestand der Menschheit!“ schaltet sich ein anderer Freak ein. Er hat schwarzgefärbtes Haar, das er in einem seltsamen Schnitt trägt – mit einem kurzen Vollpony und eigenartig spitz zulaufenden, kleinen Koteletten. Außerdem hat er sich kürzlich jeweils die äußere Hälfte seiner Augenbrauen abrasiert...  
  
Doch dann dämmert es mir. John hat mir mal einige Kostproben einer alten Science-Fictionserie aufgezwungen, weil er der Ansicht war, ich hätte Ähnlichkeit mit einem gewissen Mr Spock... Dazu passt dieser merkwürdige Look: Er muss nur noch die Brauen entsprechend schräg aufwärts verlängern und sich spitze Ohrmuscheln aufsetzen...  
Doch zunächst muss ich mal auf diesen Vorwurf reagieren.  
  
„Wo sollte ich wohl – mitten in London – einen Wal killen...?! Bin ich angezogen, als wäre ich jemand, der irgendwelche Meeressäuger oder was auch immer jagt?! Denkt mal ein bisschen nach!“ verteidigte ich mich.  
  
Außerdem werde ich gefilmt! Hallo, ihr albernen YouTube-Gucker! ...Ach, Scheiße!!!  
  
Gut, dass ich dann sowieso in die Bakerloo umsteigen muss.  
Was regen die sich bloß alle so auf?!  
Lesen diese Idioten keine Zeitung? Online-News? Sehen sie nicht fern? Überall passieren Verbrechen! Direkt vor ihrer Nase finden sie statt – und sie ...sind erstaunt wenn sie dann wirklich mal jemanden sehen, bei dem man darauf schließen könnte, dass er gerade jemanden umgebracht hat??? Jedenfalls, wenn man ihn dann auch noch für so verrückt – oder naiv – hält, dass er dann noch so in der Öffentlichkeit unterwegs ist...!  
  
  
Es sind nur zwei Stationen – und doch ein solcher Spießrutenlauf!!! Es ist so grotesk, wie sie auf mich reagieren, dass ich letztendlich beschließe, ihre Erwartungen zu erfüllen – denn so etwas ist bekanntlich sehr nett, denn so gebe ich Ihnen die Bestätigung, dass sie richtig gelegen haben – also sage ich:  
  
„Sie denken, Ihre Welt wäre sicher. Das ist eine  
Illusion. Eine tröstliche Lüge, erzählt zu Ihrem Schutz. Genießen Sie diese  
letzten friedlichen Momente, denn ich bin zurückgekehrt, um mich zu rächen.  
Also, sollen wir beginnen?*“  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* (Star Trek – Into Darkness)

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 **Irreversibler Doppelfehler**  
12\. März 2012, 8:30 - ca. 9:00

 

  
  
  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet, ist diese Äußerung vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Da will man einmal nett sein...! Ich muss erneut flüchten und schüttle meine Verfolger ab, indem ich ihnen vorspiele, dass ich in der Baker Street erneut umsteige, aber natürlich verlasse ich die Station und sprinte den Rest des Weges nachhause.  
  
Nachdem ich endlich unsere Haustür hinter mir zuschlagen kann, werfe ich den Plastikbeutel mit Mantel, Schal und Jackett achtlos beiseite und stürme die Treppe hinauf.  
  
John sitzt in seinem Sessel und liest Zeitung.  
  
He! Du hast angemessen zu reagieren, wenn ich reinkomme! Und zwar augenblicklich! Aufspringen! Fragen, wie ich's diesmal geschafft habe! Mir einen Tee anbieten! Dich erkundigen, wie es mir geht! So was alles eben!  
  
Also stoße ich das untere Ende der Harpune vernehmlich mitten vor mir auf die Dielen. John dreht sich um.  
  
Und dann rutscht sein Haaransatz um ein gutes Inch nach oben.  
  
„War das ein Stress!“ stelle ich klar.  
  
„Bist du etwa so U-Bahn gefahren?“ fragt er entgeistert.  
  
„Taxis wollten mich nicht mitnehmen!“ beschwere ich mich knurrend.  
  
„Wie überraschend!“ höre ich ihn noch in seine Zeitung murmeln, während ich mich samt Harpune in mein Badezimmer zurückziehe.  
  
Nur zehn Minuten später sind ich und die Harpune geduscht. Trocknen muss sie allerdings von selbst, während ich mir das Haar föhne. Ich ziehe mich an – bis auf Strümpfe, Schuhe und Jackett und streife mir den blauen Morgenmantel über.  
  
Die noch feuchte Harpune in der Hand kehre ich ins Wohnzimmer zurück  
  
„Frühstück?“ fragt John. Er trägt mal wieder dieses rote Hemd, das so gut zu ihm passt und er ist zu dieser frühen Stunde schon komplett ausgehfertig. Ich tippe darauf, dass er mal wieder versuchen wird, im Tesco mit einer jungen Dame anzubandeln.  
  
Langweilig! Nervtötend! ...und völlig witzlos!  
  
Lass dass, John! Wir wissen doch, wohin das führt!  
  
„Kein Hunger!“ gebe ich Auskunft. Er hat schon etwas gegessen. Die Harpune von einer Hand in die andere werfend, gehe ich auf und ab. Ich habe das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu explodieren.  
  
Mein Nachhauseweg – und wie oft habe ich den schon zurückgelegt in den letzten dreizehneinhalb Monaten, aus der Giltspur in die Baker Street? – mein Spießrutenlauf, meine Flucht hierher, die Anfeindungen, die Furcht, das Entsetzen, der Widerwillen, ja Ekel, dem ich auf dieser kurzen Strecke, in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne zu begegnen hatte, haben mir Angst eingejagt: Unter Umständen könnte unser Plan – Moriartys Plan – für mich in eine vergleichbare Richtung verlaufen! Ich und Mycroft hoffen, dass uns andere Optionen bleiben werden, aber dieser Möglichkeit sind wir uns durchaus bewusst.  
  
So entsetzlich habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt! Und dabei war das doch nur ein ganz kurzer Vorgeschmack auf das, was passieren könnte...!  
  
Mein Herz rast. Mir ist heiß und kalt. Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich gleich wirklich aus der Haut fahren! Auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass das biologisch unmöglich ist. Beim Menschen jedenfalls.  
  
„Menschenskind, was ist denn mit dir los? Nun komm mal wieder runter! Du bist so hibbelig, als hättest du zwei Liter Kaffee in dich reingeschüttet! Ist alles okay?“ fragt John – halb verärgert, halb besorgt – okay, sagen wir dreiviertel besorgt und ansonsten erstaunt und ein kleines bisschen verstimmt...  
  
„Frag nicht so dumm! Sag mir lieber, ob irgendetwas in der Zeitung steht, was es wert wäre, das Haus zu verlassen!“  
  
Ein klitzekleiner Teil von mir nimmt wahr, dass es Johns Ansicht nach zu grob geklungen hat. Das ist...ungewöhnlich. Ich finde Knurren und ähnliches immer völlig der Situation angemessen. Ich habe immer einen guten Grund für das, was ich sage und wie ich es sage – anders als die meisten anderen Menschen mit ihren Höflichkeiten und ihrem Smalltalk! Das meiste davon ist doch einfach nur verlogen!  
  
Doch jetzt bin ich bin sauer auf mich, sauer, dass ich mich nicht besser im Griff habe. Sonst bin ich immer nur sauer auf andere.  
  
Und es ist mehr als das: Ich ertrage mich gerade selber kaum.  
  
Das ist...beunruhigend...!  
  
John durchforstet die Zeitung.  
  
Plötzlich drängt sich mir ein Gedanke auf: Wenn John vorhin bei mir gewesen wäre? Als ich blutbesudelt mit der Harpune unterwegs war...?!  
  
Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen...!  
  
Er ist eben so fassungslos gewesen... Er hat mich angesehen, als sei ich übergeschnappt!  
  
Was bedeutet das, im Hinblick auf meinen Plan?  
  
Auf seine möglichen Varianten??  
  
Auf sein Worst Case Scenario???  
  
Und überhaupt: ...das Schwimmbad...! Moriarty weiß: John ist mein schwacher Punkt... Vielleicht wäre es sicherer für ihn, wenn ich ihn vergraule. Wenn es für ein paar Wochen so aussieht, als hätten wir miteinander gebrochen..., als bedeute er mir überhaupt nichts mehr...  
  
„Nichts?“ dränge ich John.  
  
„Eh... Militärputsch in Uganda...“, murmelt er.  
  
Will er mich eigentlich ärgern?! Und was würde er wohl sagen, wenn ich vorschlage: Lass uns ein schönes Krisengebiet aufsuchen. Uganda soll gerade sehr gefährlich sein – oder der Arabische Frühling? Hast du Heimweh nach Afghanistan? Oder wir könnten verminte und von Scharfschützen bewachte Kokaplantagen in Kolumbien zerstören helfen. Das könnte einen mords Spaß machen! Vielleicht finden wir dabei ja auch Ian Monkfort...!  
  
Mir rauscht das Blut in den Ohren und ich weiß kaum noch, was ich überhaupt rede. Es ist beängstigend. Ein Teil von mir scheint daneben zu stehen und dem Rest zuzuschauen, wie ich fast ausflippe!  
  
John bleibt scheinbar ungerührt. Er hat jetzt auf diesen 'Mach-doch-was-du-willst,-an-mir-prallt-das-alles-ab'-Modus geschaltet...  
  
Ja, ich weiß: Ich mache manchmal eine Show aus meiner Langeweile, aus meinem Ärger über dumme Mitmenschen und dumme Verbrecher... Aber, wieso eigentlich nicht? John redet doch immer davon, dass ich Gefühle zeigen soll – aber wenn ich das dann tue, ist es auch wieder nicht recht...!  
  
Doch in den letzten Tagen ist es anders geworden. Ich tue so, als läge es daran, dass mein Körper nach Nikotin schreit.  
  
Doch das ist bloß Maskerade für das, was mich gerade wirklich zum Nervenbündel macht!  
  
Es ist Moriarty!  
  
Oder besser, die Ungewissheit, wie unser Kampf ablaufen wird...  
  
Und Mrs Hudson?!  
  
Ich bin mittlerweile sicher, dass Neilson, dieser CIA-Kerl, von Moriarty gekauft worden war, um an das Handy zu kommen. Noch nicht, als er nach Belgravia kam, aber als er an Silvester in unser Heim eindrang, Mrs Hudson misshandelte und halb zu Tode ängstigte!  
  
Und durch ihn – durch meinen unbedachten Racheakt – wusste Moriarty nun nicht nur, dass mir die alte Dame viel bedeutete, sondern auch, dass mir Lestrade eine schwere Körperverletzung einfach so hatte durchgehen lassen! Diese Kulanz war für ihn selbst ziemlich riskant, also musste auch er ein Freund von mir sein!  
  
Diese Informationen hatte ich Moriarty unklugerweise selbst zugespielt!  
  
Zwei dumme, brandgefährliche Patzer – sozusagen in Tateinheit...  
  
Jetzt konnte ich mir wirklich keine Fehler mehr erlauben. Und Mycroft auch nicht. Hätte er mir damals gesagt, warum ich mich aus dem Fall Adler raushalten sollte, und was er mit Bond-Air meinte, hätte ich ihr doch nie und nimmer verraten, dass es überhaupt der Belegungsplan für ein Passagierflugzeug war...!  
  
Doch all das war nicht mehr zu ändern.  
  
An diesem Morgen die Diva zu spielen, half mir etwas, so konnte ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen abreagieren. Es erregt meist Johns Unmut, denn er kennt meine Fähigkeit zur Selbstbeherrschung ebenso gut, wie meinen Hang, in gewissen Bereichen zu übertreiben. Doch nun brauchte ich wirklich ein Ventil für meine Nervosität.  
  
Im Übrigen regte es mich auf, dass nun nicht nur John, sondern neuerdings auch noch Mrs Hudson romantische Ambitionen hegte – und sich die Redensart 'Liebe macht blind' mal wieder bestätigte!  
  
Ich ließ meinem Frust freien Lauf und als ich Mrs Hudson vor den Kopf stieß und später John beleidigte, bemerkte ich das sogar – aber irgendwie ging es buchstäblich mit mir durch. Ein Teil von mir konnte mich gerade selbst nicht ausstehen.  
  
Selbsthass?  
  
Das hatte ich zuletzt im erfolglosen Kokainentzug erlebt...!  
  
Ich hatte gerade dazu angesetzt, John zum wiederholten Mal erklären, wieso es durchaus einen Sinn ergeben konnte, dass bei Cluedo Täter und Opfer identisch sind – es gab da sogar mehrere Möglichkeiten – etwa, wenn jemand Selbstmord beging, und es so aussehen ließ, als sei es Mord und den Verdacht auf seinen Feind lenkte – etwa, indem er den Revolver an einem langen Gummischlauch befestigte, so dass der nach dem tödlichen Schuss in den Kamin hinaufgezogen würde** – oder auch wenn das Opfer bloß zum Schein Selbstmord beging – was mit den begrenzten Möglichkeiten von Cluedo allerdings schwierig wäre... , als mich ein Klingeln davor bewahrte, Andeutungen zu machen, die später vielleicht hinderlich geworden wären.  
  
Ich trug John auf, unseren Klienten zu empfangen, während ich meine Garderobe komplettierte.  
  


 

 

  
  
  
** Die ursprüngliche Idee stammt aus  
THE PROBLEM OF THOR BRIDGE  
<http://ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/thor.htm> ,  
  
die Variante mit dem Gummischlauch aus CSI - den Tätern auf der Spur, Meisterdetektive (05/11)  
<http://de.sherlockholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Meisterdetektive>  


 

 

 

  
 **Willkommenes Doppelrätsel**   
12\. März 2012, ab ca. 9:00  


 

  
  
Etwas an Henry Knight hatte mich gleich neugierig gemacht: Echte Angst und Verzweiflung, die er jedoch zu kontrollieren versuchte – obwohl ihm sehr daran gelegen war, dass ich merkte, wie dringend er nach Hilfe suchte, wie entschlossen er trotz seiner Furcht war, der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu gehen.  
Die Kleidung, die er trug, schien für das ungeschulte Auge nichts Besonderes zu sein, aber ich bemerkte gleich, dass es teure und hochwertige Teile waren, wenn auch unprätentiös und nicht mehr ganz neu. Natürlich hätten es rein theoretisch abgelegte Sachen sein können, die er bei Oxfam gekauft oder von einem reichen Verwandten oder Freund bekommen hatte – doch hätte er so jemanden gehabt, hätte dieser ihn doch wahrscheinlich begleitet! Außerdem war die einzige Person, die er erwähnte, seine Therapeutin – und die glaubte an eine psychologische Ursache. Nein, dieser Mann hatte niemanden auf der Welt. Und dafür, dass er ziemlich wohlhabend war, sprach auch, wie er sich für's Fernsehen herausgeputzt hatte – auch wenn es nicht mein Geschmack war. Aber vor allem: Das Gemälde und die Designer-Tischleuchte, von denen man während des Interviews je einen Teil erkennen konnte, waren wertvoll. Eine weitere Tatsache, die ich bereits erkannt hatte, machte es offenkundig, dass Henry wohlhabend war: Die Thearpeutin, die er sich leistete, machte nicht nur Hausbesuche, er hatte sie nach Grimpen mitgenommen und ihr dort ein Hotelzimmer gebucht. Ich würde ermitteln, wo - da gab es sicher keine große Auswahl.  
  
Ein reicher, völlig alleinstehender, labiler junger Mann, an dessen Verstand seine ganze Umgebung schon seit zwanzig Jahren zweifelte. War da womöglich jemand hinter seinem Vermögen her? Wer würde ihn beerben? Oder sein Vormund werden? Dieses Motiv sprang geradezu ins Auge. - Das erkannte später sogar John.  
  
Und die Durchführung?  
  
Vielleicht lief da etwas ähnliches ab, wie damals bei Chris Melas? Die Möglichkeiten dazu hätten Leute, die in Baskerville arbeiten, allemal!  
  
Doch besonders irritierend, war, dass dieser junge Kerl einen Ausdruck für 'Hund' gebrauchte, der bis auf solche Ausnahmen wie 'Greyhound', seit bestimmt schon 150 Jahren antiquiert war.  
Aber auch Baskerville selbst weckte natürlich mein Interesse!  
  
So etwas wäre doch genau Moriartys Kragenweite!  
  
Im Übrigen, ich hatte mit Mycroft sowieso schon überlegt, das es gut wäre, die Baker Street mal für ein paar Tage zu verlassen, damit Moriarty sich dort umsehen, vielleicht auch Wanzen und Kameras installieren konnte...andererseits: Dieses Vorbereitungsstadium hatten wir bis dato noch nicht erreicht! Aber wann würde sich wieder so ein Anlass finden? Einer, der so interessant war, dass meine Bereitwilligkeit, das Haus für mehrere Tage zu verlassen, nicht Johns Argwohn wecken würde? Und wenn die Zeit, die die angeblichen forensischen Tests brauchten, verstrichen war, müsste Mycroft zugeben, dass er nichts gegen Moriarty in der Hand hatte. Dann wäre es verdächtig, wenn er ihn noch länger festhielte...! Auch wenn er dazu natürlich die Macht hatte.  
  
Ich rang mit mir, was ich tun sollte.  
John vorausschicken?  
  
Nein. Wenn an dieser Sache wirklich etwas dran war, wäre das möglicherweise viel zu gefährlich!  
  
...und es würde auch sein Misstrauen wecken, wenn ich nicht gleich mitkam – vor allem bei meiner aktuellen Verfassung...  
  
Mein Hin und Her muss schon ziemlich sprunghaft und fast neurotisch auf diese zwei Idioten gewirkt haben, aber an diesem Morgen begriff ich, dass es nun wirklich losging. Aus Theorie wurde Praxis, aus Planung Umsetzung – jeder weitere Schritt, jede noch so unscheinbare Entscheidung, jede weitere Weichentellung würde meine verbleibenden Möglichkeiten minimieren – und was am Ende übrig blieb, durfte kein Sackbahnhof sein, denn ein Zurück würde es nicht geben – nur ein Hindurch.  
  
Um mir noch etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, versicherte ich Henry, wir würden am nächsten Morgen nachkommen. Er könne ja mal die junge Dame aus dem Zug anrufen, oder sich ja auch sonstwie hier in London ein wenig Zerstreuung suchen – allerdings könne ich ihm in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung vom Naturhistorischen Museum und dem Zoo nur abraten...  
  
Er überging den kleinen Scherz und lud uns für den folgenden Tag zum Dinner zu sich Nachhause ein, bemerkte aber entschuldigend, dass seine Kochkünste nur rudimentär seien. Er sprach es nicht offen aus, hoffte aber, wir würden über Nacht in seinem Haus absteigen. Seine Visitenkarte bestätigte meine Beobachtungen: Schlicht und edel, Adresse in guter Gegend in Birmingham, wo er bis vor Kurzem seit dem Tod des Vaters gelebt hatte, die Adresse in Devon hatte er auf der Rückseite notiert.  
  
  
„Soll ich nach einem Hotel suchen?“ fragte John später hinter seinem Laptop.  
  
„Nein, lass mal...wenn nichts mehr frei sein sollte, was ich aber nicht glaube, so früh in der Saison, hätten wir einen guten Grund, bei Mr Knight selbst zu übernachten. Das könnte nützlich sein.“  
  
„War es nicht...etwas riskant, ihn jetzt sich selbst zu überlassen?“  
  
„Er hat morgen Vormittag eine Therapiesitzung, die er nicht versäumen will, dem passiert schon nichts. Er will Gewissheit. Gefährlich würde es nur, wenn er wirklich an seinem Verstand zweifeln müsste...“  
  
„Wie kannst du das mit der Therapiesitzung denn schon wieder wissen?“ fragte John verdattert.  
  
„Das war doch eben ganz offensichtlich: Er hat auf die Uhr gesehen, als ich ihm vorschlug, noch etwas zu unternehmen, hat es sich also überlegt. Aber er will heute noch zurück, sonst hätte er nicht nachsehen müssen, wie spät es ist, wo ich doch gerade erwähnt hatte, dass gerade viertel nach Neun durch ist. Hätte er den Termin später als Morgenvormittag, hätte er ihn verschieben oder uns darauf hinweisen müssen.“  
  
„Erstaunlich...!“  
  
„Aber gar nicht...“, winkte ich ab. „Ich muss noch etwas...recherchieren...“, murmelte ich dann.  
  
Vor allem: Mycroft musste einerseits erfahren, dass wir außer Haus wären – aber andererseits nicht, wo!  
  
Das erforderte ein wenig Vorbereitung. Ich buchte auf meinen und Johns Namen zwei Flüge nach Paris, wo gerade mal wieder ein Da Vinci verschwunden war. Noch so ein prestigeträchtiger Fall wie der mit dem Turner. Und ich bestellte auch ein Taxi vor. Mycroft sollte glauben, ich und John würden nachts nach Frankreich aufbrechen, in Wirklichkeit würde ich zwei Typen aus dem Netzwerk losschicken, die in etwa meine und seine Statur hatten.  
  
Natürlich würde Mycroft den Schwindel bemerken – aber diese Finte würde mir den nötigen Vorsprung verschaffen.  
Er würde dann zwar nicht begeistert sein, aber das ist mir egal. So eine Gelegenheit, wie diese Basis unter die Lupe zu nehmen, bekäme ich so rasch nicht wieder.  
Ich googlete günstig gelegene Hotels oder Pensionen in mittlerer und gehobener Preisklasse. Ein Gasthof namens Keys Cross mit vegetarischer Küche schien mir am ehesten in Frage zu kommen. Ich rief dort an und hinterließ eine nichtssagende Nachricht für Dr. Mortimer - so erhielt ich Gewissheit, dass sie dort seit Donnerstag logierte. Ebenfalls dort abzusteigen konnte vielleicht sogar noch hilfreicher sein, als bei Henry zu wohnen...  
Zumindest würde ich mich dort mit John eher ungestört austauschen können.  
  
  
Ich kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und fand John am Schreibtisch vor, wo er seinen Laptop im Zwei-Finger-Hack-System bearbeitete.  
  
"Bloggst du schon wieder? Über das Bild?" fragte ich.  
  
"Nein, das haben die Medien schon zur Genüge erledigt, davon muss ich nicht auch noch anfangen. Nur noch eine abschließende Notiz über Irene Adler..."  
  
"Aber du darfst doch überhaupt nichts über sie berichten!"  
  
"Ich weiß!" knurrte John etwas gereizt.  
  
"Idiot...", grummelte ich und zog mich auf mein Zimmer zurück, um mir die Bescherung anzusehen und meinem Unmut gleich mal mit dem ein oder anderen Kommentar Luft zu machen.  
  
Es gab aber noch einen weiteren Grund.  
  
Ich hatte mit Mycroft vereinbart, dass ich, wenn ich und John das Haus für einige Tage verlassen würden, ich einen Kommentar mit folgendem Wortlaut schreiben würde:  
'John, hol mir meinen Revolver!'  
  
Bis es dazu kam, hatte ich per Kommentar Mrs Hudson ein weiteres Mal verstimmt und war ein weiteres Mal von John zurechtgewiesen worden. Ich hatte mich dann sogar bei unserer Vermieterin entschuldigt, sogar 'bitte' gesagt und dass ich gerne etwas essen würde, weil sie das im Allgemeinen besänftigt. Doch John ist dann wohl runtergegangen und hat die Sache wieder geradegebogen. Er hatte auch die Plastiktüte mit herauf genommen und meine Sachen aufgehängt. Ich merkte ja selbst, dass ich diesmal ein wenig überreagiert hatte...  
  
Aber was sollte auch dieses blöde Posting! Es erweckte den Eindruck, ich hätte so etwas wie – ...Liebeskummer! Ich! Also wirklich!  
  
Immer diese unsinnigen, geschmacklosen Bestrebungen, mich menschlicher erscheinen zu lassen! 'Menschlich' ist ein Sammelbegriff für allerlei Defizite wie Fehleranfälligkeit aufgrund von schludriger Beobachtung, schlampigem Nachdenken, voreiligen Schlüssen oder weil man sich durch irgendwelche Gefühle von der Konzentration auf das Wesentliche ablenken ließ, sowie der Zwang körperlicher Bedürfnisse und Störungen, die den Denkprozess beinträchtigen können, wie Stoffwechsel, Erschöpfung oder Krankheiten. Weshalb, um alles in der Welt, sollte ich also menschlicher wirken wollen?!  
Absurd!  
  
...und bei meinem Vorhaben konnte ich das weniger denn je gebrauchen: Es sollte klar sein, dass ich Moriarty auch in dieser Hinsicht mindestens ebenbürtig und dass ich kampfbereit war!  
  
Was 'die Frau' anbelangt, so war sie einfach die Erste ihrer Spezies gewesen, die mir durch Cleverness und Verschlagenheit auffiel, und mich einfach dadurch überraschte, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten fast perfekt instrumentalisierte. Den wenigsten Männern gelingt das, selbst wenn sie einen überdurchschnittlich IQ vorweisen können, stolpern sie doch über Fehler in den Bereichen, in denen sie sich nicht ausreichend informiert haben - oder einfach darüber, ihre Feinde zu unterschätzen.  
Allerdings hatte sich meine Achtung bereits deutlich gelegt, als sie damit herausgerückt war, dass sie 'Nachhilfe-Unterricht' von Moriarty erhalten hatte. Sie ist doch nicht so erstaunlich, wie ich zeitweise hatte denken müssen.  
  
Irene Adler hatte ihre Körpermaße als Code für ihren Tresor gewählt. Nicht ganz so sicher, wie eine sinnlose Zahlenkombination, doch verglichen mit irgendwelchen Jahreszahlen oder ähnlichem, was einen Bezug zum Eigentümer oder dessen Interessengebieten hat, schon beinahe genial. Doch was ihr Smartphone anbelangte, war sie einer gefühlsdusseligen Anwandlung gefolgt, die sie all ihre Macht und alle Sicherheit für ihr Leben gekostet hatte. Schon eine kleine, romantische Verspieltheit kann zur tödlichen Falle werden...  
  
  
Ich hatte gerade die Bemerkung über meinen Revolver hochgeladen, als John auch schon an meine Tür klopfte.  
  
„Sherlock?“ fragte John beunruhigt.  
  
Ich rollte bloß stumm die Augen.  
  
„Sherlock, sag mal...!  
He, du hast das gerade ins Web gestellt. Jeder könnte jetzt erfahren, dass du eine Schusswaffe besitzt! Mycroft, Lestrade – Polizisten, die dir weit weniger gewogen sind – und natürlich Moriarty!  
Ich hab das gleich wieder gelöscht, okay? Das verstehst du doch...?“  
  
„Dann muss ich es eben nochmal schreiben! Es ist eine Metapher für meinen Unmut!! Es heißt: Ich will mich an unserer Wohnzimmerwand abreagieren – und wenn nicht, passiert etwas weitaus schlimmeres!!!“ behauptete ich – und wurde dabei immer lauter.  
  
„Was ist nur los mit dir?! Und wie kannst du nur Mrs Hudson so kaltschnäuzig und beleidigend herumkommandieren! Ich meine..., also du hattest schon Zeiten, da warst du bedeutend umgänglicher...  
  
Komm schon, Sherlock... Irgendwas ist doch!  
  
Belastet dich irgendwas?  
  
...oder fühlst du dich krank?  
  
Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einfach bloß launisch bist...“  
  
„Steh hier nicht rum! Geh packen!“  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille.  
  
„Okay. Aber keine Schusswaffen. Das würde uns nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen.“  
  
Ich stöhnte – so leise, dass er es nicht hören würde.  
  
„Taschenlampen!“ rief ich.  
  
„Übrigens: 5 Uhr 10!!! Der erste Zug von Exeter geht nicht um 5: 46, sondern um 5: 10!“  
  
„Das weiß ich! Sieh dir mal die Ankunftszeiten an, du Idiot! Der Fünf-Uhr-Zehn hat eine ganz andere Route und ist ein Bummelzug, er kommt erst nach dem 5:46 in London an. Wäre Mr Knight weniger verzweifelt, hätte er sich zumindest die Zeit gelassen, den 6:52 zu nehmen, mit dem er fahrplanmäßig nur 22 Minuten später hier eingetroffen wäre!“ brüllte ich nach draußen.  
  
Unglaublich! Kontrolliert der mich doch glatt!!  
  
„Wir fahren um 10:06 ab Paddington, es ist die schnellste Verbindung und immer noch früh genug“, informierte ich ihn dann.  
  
„Das...das hast du alles im Kopf?!“ stammelte John nun kleinlaut. „Weshalb denn bloß?!“  
  
„Weil es für mich durchaus eine Rolle spielt, wie dringend es jemandem ist, mich aufzusuchen! Ist das nicht deutlich geworden – verdammt nochmal? Und umgekehrt ist es gut, Fluchtmöglichkeiten zu kennen – hat man dir das beim Militär nicht beigebracht?!“  
  
„Okay..., okay, bitte entschuldige, du hast vollkommen recht – eigentlich wollte ich ja auch bloß fragen, ob du jetzt zum Lunch rauskommst, Mrs Hudson hat sich solche Mühe gegeben...!“  
  
  
Essen...!  
  
Mein Magen fühlte sich an wie ein kalter Klumpen...  
  
Doch ich weiß, diesmal werde selbst ich es unmöglich schaffen, die Nahrungsaufnahme bis zum Ende des Falles zu verschieben – und damit meine ich nicht diese Gruselstory..., die muss bis Samstag erledigt sein, denn ich MUSS auf diese alberne Vernissage!  
  
„Okay... Ich komme...“, lenkte ich seufzend ein.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Wahnsinn - 13. März 2012

Ich zittere immer noch...  
...habe das Knurren und Schnauben noch im Kopf –  
und Henrys helle panische Stimme.

Doch das ist nicht das Problem.  
Gehört hat ja auch John etwas, deshalb war er wieder zu uns gestoßen – doch nicht im Geringsten wirklich besorgt oder beunruhigt. Eher etwas verblüfft.  
Aber nicht nur Henry...auch ich habe...IHN GESEHEN...!

Ein Schaudern packt mich – ich bin machtlos dagegen. Es gelingt mir kaum durchzuatmen.

Der Wirt – ich glaube, er heißt Gary, faselt irgendetwas, dass wir wohl bei der Planung unseres Spaziergangs doch nicht so vorsichtig gewesen seien. Ich achte nicht so richtig darauf – jedenfalls bringt er mir einen Whiskey.  
Na, ob das helfen wird?  
Soll ich mich jetzt auch noch vergiften?  
Auch schon egal...  
Whiskey...  
So hieß der Terrier der sentimentalen Witwe im Zug heute Morgen. Sie ist jetzt hier. Besucht ihren Sohn...

Ja, das könnte helfen, mich zu beruhigen...die Kontrolle zurückzugewinnen...  
Ich gehe nach und nach diesen Tag durch...  
Frühstück...Mrs Hudson im Speedy's...Taxi- und Zugfahrt...John kauft eine Wanderkarte und wir inspizieren das Gelände – hier kommt mal wieder der Soldat zum Vorschein. Ich hatte ihm gar nicht gesagt, dass hier unser GPS vielleicht nicht weiter hilft, dass wir uns vielleicht im Dunklen orientieren müssen, dass wir die örtlichen Gegebenheiten und Entfernungen im Kopf haben sollten...  
Ich hatte mich dann doch dazu entschieden, in diesem Gasthof abzusteigen. Das konnte John ermöglichen, sich an Dr Mortimer heranzumachen und sie auszuhorchen. Bei ihr sehe ich zwar noch kein Motiv, sehr wohl aber die Möglichkeit, Henry zu manipulieren. Und als Zeugin müsste sie allemal interessant sein...  
Dann Fletcher mit dieser frei erfundenen Geschichte von seinem Kumpel und dem gefälschten Gipsabdruck! Aber nicht schlecht vorgetragen!  
Aber so etwas fällt leichter, wenn man sein Publikum als dumm einschätzt – deshalb habe ich auch überlegt, es wäre wohl noch eine halbe Stunde hell, was natürlich völliger Unsinn war! Er waren noch gut zwei!  
Baskerville...grotesk...!  
...eigentlich war es ein Riesenspaß! John, der seinen Dienstgrad raushängen lässt. Diese ganzen Viecher, Franklands aufdringliche Albernheit, der Schlagabtausch mit Stapleton. Es war schön, zu erleben, wie John die Nerven behielt, als wir beinahe aufgeflogen wären. Andererseits: Wieso hätte er auch aus der Rolle fallen sollen? Er hat sich schließlich nur selbst gespielt. Okay, natürlich hat er sich trotzdem ein Amt angemaßt, oder zumindest einen Auftrag...  
Und dann spielte plötzlich Frankland mit. Das war schon ...cool, wie es John später ausgedrückt hatte...  
Aber es HAT keinen Spaß gemacht...!  
Nicht so, wie es sollte...  
Es war...auch ...unheimlich...  
Anders als früher hat sich mir immer wieder der Gedanke aufgedrängt: Solche Möglichkeiten hat Moriarty bestimmt auch! – ...und es war alles andere, als witzig, sich vorzustellen, war er damit alles anrichten konnte.  
Und vor allem: WÜRDE!

...aber hauptsächlich Waffen...biologische, chemische...  
...Krieg...

Zuletzt hatten wir den Landrover beim Gasthof stehen gelassen und waren zu Henry spaziert.  
John hatte nicht mit diesem großen Haus und Garten gerechnet, nicht mit modernen Kunstwerken oder Antiquitäten, wie dem Messingkronleuchter...  
Der im Garten liegende Schlauch und der Zustand des vorfrühlingshaften Rasens bestätigte mir nicht nur, dass es seit Tagen nicht geregnet hatte, sondern auch, dass in Henry eigentlich ein bescheidener, tatkräftiger und praktischer Mensch steckt. Er ist von seiner Einstellung her kein exzentrischer Spinner. Er wollte die Bodenhaftung, die eigentlich seiner Natur entsprach und er litt ganz sicher nicht an einer Form des Münchhausensyndroms denn er hungerte nicht nach Aufmerksamkeit und Mitleid. Er wollte Gewissheit – aber er wünschte sich auch Normalität.  
Henry war hoch erfreut, uns zu sehen. Erleichtert, besser gesagt. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob ich es mir nicht vielleicht doch noch anders überlege. Sofort bot er uns das Du an, John ergriff gleich die Initiative, um ihm beim Kochen zu helfen – was mich dazu veranlasste, mich vor dieser geballten Häuslichkeit in eine Ecke zu flüchten und ihnen von dort aus zuzuhören.  
Einige von Johns Fragen waren gar nicht so schlecht: zB wer hier all die Jahre nach dem Rechten gesehen habe, ob jemand zum Putzen und für den Garten kam und ähnliche praktische Dinge...  
Henry wusste von keinen Erben... Was noch nicht heißen musste, dass es wirklich keine gab... Aber was, wenn Henrys Vater doch etwas gewusst, etwas beobachtet hatte, das er nur zum Teil verstehen konnte...?  
John war verwundert, dass ich mitessen wollte, aber ich flüsterte ihm zu, dass das nicht wirklich ein „Fall“ sei. Schließlich gebe es da keinen Hund! Wir hatten schon unterwegs darüber gesprochen: Selbst wenn es damals tatsächlich ein Hund oder Wolf gewesen sein sollte...! (Schließlich war ja der Vater tatsächlich irgendwie 'verschwunden'!) Zwanzig Jahre? Nur wenige Hunde werden so alt – und dann sind es Angehörige kleiner Rassen...  
Doch ich hatte auch noch einen anderen Grund, etwas zu essen...  
Pasta mit irgendeiner halbfertigen Soße auf Tomatenbasis, die die beiden dann noch verschlimmbessert hatten, übrigens... Naturgemäß hatte Henry nicht so viel hier. Fleischbällchen aus der Dose, Ketchup, Öl, Salz, Pfeffer, Soßenbinder und eine komische Gewürzmischung waren zum Einsatz gekommen...  
Von meinem Plan, den ich während des abschließenden Kaffees verkündete, war John fast ebenso entsetzt gewesen wie Henry. Doch mehr noch: Er war enttäuscht und verärgert, schämte sich sogar meinetwegen – etwas, das zwar häufig vorkam, doch nie wegen eines Plans oder einer Beobachtung selbst! Zugegeben...: Es war nichts weiter, als einen Phobiker einer Konfrontationstherapie auszusetzen. Auch Henry war klar, dass ich das so sah – ebenso wie John und Dr Mortimer auch.  
John würde schon zu verhindern wissen, dass unser Klient völlig ausflippte. Er kannte sich doch mit sowas aus...  
Hound...  
Liberty in...  
Das war mysteriös. Wie passten WORTE zu einem Monsterhund?  
Und dann die Optik dieses Tiers...  
Albinotiere können rote Augen haben – aber doch keine schwarzen. Im Blitzlicht erscheinen Augen freilich rot, weil sich die Iris nicht schnell genug zusammenziehen kann und für diesen Moment zu viel Licht durch die zu große Pupille auf die stark durchblutete Netzhaut trifft – aber wer sollte dieses Monster dauerhaft angestrahlt haben? Außerdem wäre es dann geblendet gewesen. Nein: Leuchtende Augen waren Unsinn! Ein leuchtender Körper dagegen...Von künstlich erzeugten Leuchtfischen hatte ich schon gelesen und Kirstys Behauptung, Bluebell habe geleuchtet, schien mir längst kein Kindermärchen mehr zu sein. Im Gegenteil: Das war ein bisschen wie mit Carl Powers' verschwundenen Schuhen – das Detail, auf das es ankam.  
Wie auch immer: Henrys Entschlossenheit war größer gewesen, als seine Angst, also waren wir bei Sonnenuntergang losgezogen. Es würde richtig stockdunkel sein, bis wir Dewer's Hollow erreicht hätten.  
Dass John sich auf Abwege begab, überraschte mich etwas. Er musste irgendetwas beobachtet haben, denn es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, dass er mich und vor allem nicht unseren nervösen Klienten alleine ließ. Sorgen machte ich mir nicht seinetwegen. Er bewegt sich nicht zum ersten Mal im Dunkeln in einem unbekannten Gelände! Und er konnte sich gut genug orientieren, um das Hollow auch auf einem Umweg zu finden – oder später zu Knights Haus oder zum Gasthof. Im übrigen konnten wir versuchen, ihn anzurufen. Und umgekehrt.  
Unterdessen befragte ich Henry weiter – nicht nur der Informationen wegen, auch weil ihn das etwas von seiner Furcht ablenkte, er so merkte, dass ich wirklich an einer Lösung arbeitete. Ich meine, ich bin Soziopath – kein Roboter... Ich würde schon mit ihm zurecht kommen. Wenn er mir richtig ausrastete, konnte ich ihn überwältigen und k.o. schlagen.  
Schließlich kam ich auf unseren Besuch in Baskerville zu sprechen. Henry reagierte mit Erschrecken, doch war auch sichtlich beeindruckt von unserer Aktion.  
Und wie ich es mir schon gedacht hatte, die meisten Beschäftigten waren zu jung, als dass sie schon zwanzig Jahre zuvor hätten dort sein können. Henry kannte sie nicht. So kam ich auch auf Barrymore und schließlich auf Frankland...

...naja, Freunde sind Freunde, oder? ...das ist ja bei Ihnen und John nicht anders... naja, ich meine, er ist ein ziemlich unkomplizierter Kerl – und Sie...Jedenfalls haben sie sich geeinigt, nicht über die Arbeit zu reden, Onkel Bob und mein Dad...

...eine Grenze ziehen...mit John nicht über meine Arbeit reden, ihn raushalten, gänzlich, aber als Freund behalten..., ginge das...???  
...und was, wenn nicht...?

Und dann waren wir angekommen. Dewer's Hollow.  
Okay. Unregelmäßige Erosion, wegen unterschiedlicher Bodenbeschaffenheit, unterirdischen Wasserläufen, Wurzeln, was auch immer, hier war Erdreich weggebrochen, ausgespült worden...vor hunderten von Jahren. Damals dachten die Menschen, dass solche Löcher entstehen, wenn der Teufel mit brennenden Kohlen aus der Hölle nach einem Sünder wirft oder das seltsame Gesteinsformationen entstehen, wenn Gott jemanden erstarren lässt – wie einst Lots Weib.

Altes Herbstlaub, Bäume, Dunkelheit. Etwas Nebel. Kälte. Sonst nichts.  
Man musste aufpassen, dass man sich nicht den Fuß vertrat oder eine Erkältung einfing.

...und doch...!  
Wie wir so warteten...  
...dieses ...Frösteln...das war...nicht mehr nur körperlich...

...ach, was...! Unsinn!

„Spüren Sie das nicht auch, Sherlock...? Ich meine, mir können Sie's doch sagen... Es ist hier... – ich glaube eigentlich nicht an ...Übersinnliches...  
Und damals: Ich bin immer gerne am Abend spazieren gegangen. Es war toll. Ich hatte keine Angst – nicht mit meinem Dad...“

„Es ist kalt. Ich habe meinen Schal zuhause vergessen. Ich friere leicht am Hals“, erklärte ich sachlich. „Das ist alles, was ich spüre. Dewer's Hollow...! Das ist doch abergläubischer Mumpitz, das wissen Sie doch auch, Henry!“

„Wissen, ja...und ich will jetzt auch nicht Hamlet zitieren, aber – “

Aber dann war da plötzlich dieses Heulen! Es klang wirklich nach Wolf...!

 

Ich habe mich gerade ein klein wenig beruhigt – doch jetzt bricht mir schon wieder der Schweiß aus! Verdammt, wie kann das sein?!  
Wie kann ich dieses Monster – dieses UNMÖGLICHE Monster nur gesehen haben? Wahnvorstellungen sind nicht ansteckend – so etwas passiert nur leichtgläubigen Halbverrückten, die auf der Suche nach paranormalen Phänomenen an angeblichen Spukorten übernachten – und dann genau das sehen, was sie erwartet haben.  
ABER DOCH NICHT MIR!!!  
Verdammt! Ich kann doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen, schizophren zu werden!  
Moriarty...!  
...Moriarty ist genial...und irre.  
Ich bin genial...und...und...könnte es sein, dass ich wirklich durchdrehe...? Dass es nur diesen Auslöser brauchte...?!

Dieses Monster ist furchteinflößend gewesen!  
Ich sehe es immer noch vor mir, wie es die Zähne fletscht...!

Doch unerträglich ist für mich der Gedanke, ich könne den Verstand verlieren, meiner Wahrnehmung nicht mehr trauen, meine körperlichen Reaktionen nicht mehr kontrollieren!  
Davor habe ich um ein vielfaches mehr Angst, als vor Schmerzen, Tod oder gar Verstümmelung – es ist das absolut Grauenhafteste, was mir passieren könnte!  
(Sollte ich jemals merken, dass ich Alzheimer bekomme, werde ich mich SOFORT umbringen – so viel ist klar!)  
Ich bekomme das Zittern nicht in den Griff, kriege nicht genug Luft, fühle mich schwach und elend, als würde sich mir gleich der Magen umdrehen...meine Knie sind weich und ich spüre, wie mir der kalte Schweiß durch die Haare rinnt! Mein Herzschlag bebt durch meine Brust wie der Schritt eines Flüchtenden, der stolpernd durch unwegsames Gelände rennt...!

Wenigstens hat John nichts gemerkt. Nun ja – es ist dunkel und er vollauf mit Henry beschäftigt gewesen, der einerseits fast übergeschnappt ist vor Angst, sich aber andererseits nun bestätigt fühlt: Das Hollow ist nicht nur gruselig, er hat nicht bloß eine Phobie, Panikattacke, Flashback – was auch immer: Es GIBT ein Monster! Denn ich bin so starr vor Entsetzen gewesen, dass er es mir angemerkt hat!  
Er glaubt, endlich Gewissheit zu haben, dass er nicht verrückt ist – und bei mir ist es in Bezug auf mich selbst zum ersten Mal genau umgekehrt!

...grotesk...!

ES  
GIBT  
KEINEN  
HUND!

REISS  
DICH  
ZUSAMMEN!!!

„Ich. Habe. Nichts. Gesehen!“ habe ich mit Nachdruck wiederholt. Es hätte die Wahrheit sein sollen, doch es ist nur eine sinnlose, erbärmliche Lüge! Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie glauben...!

Was, wenn mir so etwas passiert, während ich gegen Moriarty antrete...?! geht es mir durch den Kopf...  
Nun: Unabsehbarer Kollateralschaden wäre die unausweichliche Folge – nicht bloß mein eigener Untergang...  
Ein weiterer Grund, warum wir diese Sache bald durchziehen müssen. Bevor ich durchdrehe...!

...'und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue...!'

Das sagt man so. Aber vielleicht wird es das wirklich!

...und John? Ich hab ihn angelogen. Ihn und auch Henry. Weil es einfach nicht sein kann! Dieses Monster kann nicht existieren!  
Ich habe ihn mit Henry zu dessen Haus geschickt, bin mit weichen und zugleich steifen Knien zurück zum Gasthof gewankt – hatte gleichzeitig alle verbleibende Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten müssen, um nicht in Panik loszurennen...

Was soll ich ihm nur sagen, wenn er kommt? 'John, ich glaube, ich werde paranoid?' Er darf mich nicht aus dem Verkehr ziehen – aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich weiter vorgehen kann, wenn ich plötzlich Hallus habe!?  
Hoffentlich bleibt er bei Henry...  
Ich kann John nichts vormachen – diesmal nicht! Es ist...zu mächtig!

...nein, ...nein...! John...! ...bitte...! Bitte, komm! Ich halte es nicht aus...! Du musst kommen! Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst! Ich brauche dich. John...! Ich fühle mich so hilflos...! ...so allein...!

Die Panik kriecht erneut in mir hoch...

Und dann kommt John wirklich. Und ich bin innerlich wie zerrissen – will meine Fassung zurück, will, dass er merkt, wie dreckig es mir geht, will meine Furcht verbergen, möchte, dass er mich beruhigt, will hören, wie er 'fantastisch' und 'brillant' sagt, will seine Sorge spüren...

Doch auch John funktioniert heute nicht. Auch ihn kann ich nicht kontrollieren...

 

 

Nur wenige Minuten später bin ich allein...  
...und versuche, zu verstehen, was ich da gerade eben eigentlich getan habe. Einerseits völlig klar, andererseits gegen meinen Willen – oder doch nicht?

Ich habe John vor den Kopf gestoßen...

Er ist weg.

Vielleicht für immer.  
Und ich muss mich fragen: Ist es vielleicht besser so?  
Ich hatte das ja schon in Erwägung gezogen.  
Nur...JETZT...! doch noch nicht!!!

Ich fühle mich...beinahe...wie...unvollständig...  
und verwundbar...  
...nein, verletzt.  
Natürlich habe ich ihn verletzt...

...aber...

...aber wie ist es dazu eigentlich gekommen?

Es ist verrückt abgelaufen! Völlig verrückt!  
John hat über den Fall sprechen wollen, sachlich überlegt, welche Fakten wir haben.  
Henry sei in schlechter Verfassung, manisch...völlig überzeugt, dass da ein mutierter Superhund durchs Moor streift. Und natürlich ist das Unsinn! versichert er mir...  
Dann erzählt er noch etwas von Morsesignalen...  
Verkehrte Welt!

...in schlechter Verfassung?! Oh, Gott, John...! Sieh mich doch an!

Nein, nein! Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst...!

Hab ich's die letzte Zeit übertrieben? Nimmt er mich deshalb nicht mehr ernst? Denkt, ich mache ihm was vor? – Gott, ich wünschte, ich wäre dazu imstande...!

Schließlich kapituliere ich, gebe zu: „Henry hat recht. ...ich hab es auch...gesehen...“  
Doch John zieht ein schiefes Grinsen, redet davon, dass WIR rational bleiben müssen – als ob ich jemals etwas anderes gewesen wäre!  
Mir – MIR! will er was von Fakten erzählen!

Als er endlich ein wenig zu verstehen begann, was mit mir los war, ging es bereits mit mir durch. Sein verspätetes Mitgefühl und Verständnis war noch zu überrumpelt und kam nur ganz allmählich und tastend in die Gänge...zu langsam, viel zu langsam...! Er hatte mich nicht mehr einholen können.

Einmal, John! Dieses eine Mal, hätte ich dein Mitgefühl gebraucht! Ich habe seit dreißig Jahren niemals zugegeben, dass ich Angst habe, unglücklich oder einsam bin – und ich hatte auch niemals so große Angst – doch ich hätte mir eher die Zunge abgebissen, wie man so sagt, statt um Verständnis zu bitten, weil ich irrationale Gefühle empfinde, die mich beeinträchtigen!  
Schau mich an: Ich bin krank vor Furcht!!!  
Siehst du denn nicht, wie sehr ich dir vertraue und wie fertig ich bin, dass ich dir diesen Abgrund, diese Katastrophe offenbare?!  
Stattdessen nennst du mich nach einer Figur, die ebenso unmöglich ist, wie dieser Hund den ich GESEHEN habe!!! Wer Monster sieht ist wohl ein Alien, was?!  
Einmal verrate ich dir, wie verwundbar ich mich fühle – und du verrätst mich? Machst dich lustig?!

Das Schlimmste ist ja: Er könnte recht haben: Ich BIN ziemlich aufgedreht gewesen, zuletzt – ich muss mich wirklich in was reingesteigert haben, denn ich habe etwas wahrgenommen, was es nicht geben KANN – aber das DARF einfach nicht sein!  
John, wieso kapierst du das denn nicht!?

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!“

Ich wünschte, ich könnte das glauben...!

 

Es war, als bräche sich nun mein gesamter Hass gegen Dümmere, der sich in dreißig Jahren angestaut hatte, plötzlich Bahn. Doch danach sah es nur aus: Es war blanke Angst davor, dass ich offenkundig nicht mehr funktionierte, dass mein Leben – mein akzeptables Leben – vorbei war...!

Cherchez le chien! Es ging längst nicht mehr um den Hund...

Als ich anfing, hatte ich noch die vage Hoffnung, meine Deduktionen könnten eine beruhigende Übung für mich sein – und gleichzeitig natürlich John von mir überzeugen, ihn wieder in das bewundernde Publikum verwandeln – statt den ach so überlegenen Vernunftmenschen, der mir distanziert und ruhig lächelnd zuredete und mich als Mr Spock verspottete!  
Doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr bremsen, übernahm Johns Part gleich mit, äffte ihn nach. Ich spuckte Gift und Galle, weil ich mich dafür hasste, dass ich nicht funktionierte, weil ich mich vor meiner eigenen Fehlerhaftigkeit ekelte!  
Doch das begriff ich erst jetzt, als er weg war...  
Erst zwei weitere Gläser Whiskey später...

 

„...es geht mir gut! Es ging mir nie besser! Also, lass mich in Ruhe!“

 

„Ich habe keine...Ffffreunde!!!“

 

...was habe ich nur getan...? ...wie konnte ich nur...?

 

„...guten Abend, Dr Mortimer. Was hann ich Ihnen bringen...“, dringt es schwach in mein verstörtes Bewusstsein.

Die Psychotherapeutin...!  
Wie passend! Wo ich jetzt bald selbst ein Fall für die Klapse bin! denke ich verbittert. Ein Detektiv, der Gespenster sieht! Nein! Besser, sie entdeckt mich gar nicht!

Ich schlüpfe rasch hinaus – die Tür zur Terrasse steht sperrangelweit offen – noch von John, der hier außer sich hinaus gestürmt ist...

Ob er...nochmal raus auf's Moor gegangen ist...? Wegen der Morsezeichen...?!

Mir stockt der Atem.

„Da draußen ist nichts!“ zische ich in die Dunkelheit. „Da ist nichts weil da nichts sein kann!! Du hast Halluzinationen!!! Sonst nichts! Also kann ihm nichts – “  
Stopp.

Hallu-

…!

Wieso habe ich das vergessen?!

Natürlich, das muss es sein!

 

Die krampfhafte Verzweiflung löst sich in nichts auf. Mein zerbrochener Verstand fügt sich Stück für Stück wieder zusammen...

Im Moment ist das fast zu viel für mich. Erleichtert lehne ich mich an die kalte Mauer.  
Durchatmen...  
Ruhig...

Okay...

Ich bin nicht verrückt...!

Puh...!

Als ich mich ein wenig erholt habe, gehe ich zurück und mache unauffällig ein Foto von der jungen Dame. Sie wird John gefallen. Eine Mischung aus Sarah und Jeanette...  
Ausnahmsweise stört mich das nicht. Er wird keine Fernbeziehung wollen und wenn sie erst merkt, das er sie ausgehorcht hat, wird sie wahrscheinlich sowieso beleidigt sein.

Wenn John erst ihr Bild sieht, wird er schon einlenken.  
Hoffentlich antwortet er...

 

Ja, er ist darauf eingegangen.

Ich fühle mich erschöpft und schwindlig...

Der ungewohnte Whiskey hätte da wahrscheinlich schon ausgereicht...aber was um alles in der Welt hatte wer auch immer mit Henrys Zucker angestellt? Es konnte ja nur der Zucker sein...!

 

Auf meinem Hotelbett liegend wartete ich auf eine SMS von John. Aber da kam nichts!  
Was hieß das? War nun doch zu beleidigt?  
...er würde doch wohl nicht...?!  
...spontan mit Miss Mortimer in die Kiste hüpfen?!

Neineineineinein!!!

Nervosität schoss in mir hoch und Ekel erfasste mich.  
Doch was sollte ich tun?

Ich hatte ihn ja selbst auf sie angesetzt – so wie Mycroft mich auf die Frau...!  
Da konnte ich mich schlecht beschweren!

Gereizt und verstimmt wartete ich Stunde um Stunde bis es zu dämmern begann...


	8. Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übrigens noch eine klitzekleine Spinnerei von mir: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1107893 8 221b-Drabbles zu Many Happy Returns

 

 

  
  
14\. März 2012 - bis nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Geschlafen habe ich natürlich nicht. Nur gegrübelt. Und auch nicht gefrühstückt.  
Denn inzwischen ist es wirklich ein Fall.  
...und es lässt mir auch keine Ruhe, dass Mycroft und Moriarty einander zu manipulieren und auszuhorchen suchen...  
  
Im Morgengrauen gehe ich raus...sehe mir das Gelände nocheinmal an.  
  
...es ist schon ziemlich karg...und doch wunderschön, hat Henry gesagt.   
Ich finde es gerade nur karg. Und leer.  
Vor allem leer...  
  
Ich muss mich zusammenreißen.  
  
Mein Plan steht fest. Er ist perfekt. Er schlägt sozusagen mindestens drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe.  
Und doch...  
  
...er macht mich nicht euphorisch, wie sonst. Der Jagdeifer will sich irgendwie nicht einstellen. Zwar bin ich wieder klar, habe mich im Griff – doch ich fühle mich zutiefst unzufrieden und ruhelos, denn wenn John nicht einlenkt, werde ich mit dem Fall nicht weiter kommen.  
  
...na, schön...darüber hinaus – doch daran darf ich jetzt nicht denken!  
  
Während ich mich auf den Weg zu Henry mache, summe ich grimmig die Arie des Canio aus dem Bajazzo vor mich hin, der sich auch zusammenreißen muss, um als Clown den gehörnten Gatten der Colombina geben zu können – die Rolle, die, wie er nun weiß, auch der Realität entspricht...  
Übrigens bringt er seine Frau und deren Liebhaber bei laufender Vorstellung auf offener Bühne um...   
  
  
Ich betätige kraftvoll den hübschen alten Zinntürklopfer und schneie voller Tatendrang, breit grinsend in Henrys Haus. Meine Zuversicht soll ihn anstecken – und vor allem ablenken. Ich muss rasch seine Schränke durchsehen...ich hätte gestern beim Kochen besser mitgemacht, dann wüsste ich jetzt schon, ob da noch etwas anderes in Frage kommt. Aber vor allem brauche ich Zucker, mindestens zwei Löffel für Johns Kaffee und dann noch welchen, um ihn später zu untersuchen...  
  
„MORGEN!! Wiiee fühlen Sie sich?!“ frage ich aufmunternd und packe Henry bei den Schultern.  
  
„Ich...ich habe nicht gut geschlafen...“, gesteht dieser kläglich.   
  
Oh, ja. Er sieht bleich und angegriffen aus. Schlimmer als John, wenn er mit Albträumen zu kämpfen hatte...  
  
„Ach, das ist ja unerfreulich, da mach ich uns mal Kaffee – Oh, seh'n Sie, da ist Schimmel!“ unterbreche ich mich und zeige in die linke obere Ecke der Diele. Dann schiebe ich mich an dem verdutzten Henry vorbei – und entspanne meine Gesichtsmuskeln...  
  
Alles Weitere ist nicht von Belang, sobald ich den Zucker habe, verschwinde ich wieder – die Frage, warum ich geleugnet habe, diesen Hound gesehen zu haben, wiegle ich rasch ab... (und weder ich noch er solten diesen Zucker konsumieren!!!)  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gasthof komme ich an der Dorfkirche vorbei. Ich will gerade die Abkürzung durch den Friedhof nahmen, als ich John zwischen den Grabsteinen stehen sehe.  
Er ist noch da!  
  
Erst jetzt, wo ich die Erleichterung spüre, wird mir klar, wie sehr ich befürchtet habe, er werde einfach abreisen. Doch er ist geblieben!  
  
Naja...vielleicht nur wegen Henry...?  
  
Egal. Ich muss ihn dazu bringen, wieder mitzumachen. Ich brauche ihn für meinen Plan. Dafür bin ich mich sogar bereit, mich zu entschuldigen, wenn's sein muss. Auch wenn er ebenso sehr Grund dazu hätte, nachdem er mich gestern Abend zuerst nicht ernst genommen hat!  
  
„Bist du...mit diesen Morsezeichen weitergekommen?“ beginne ich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich seine Mitarbeit ernst nehme – obwohl das natürlich eine Sackgasse ist – da wird einfach jemand mit einer Taschenlampe auf die Kante eines Hindernisses zugelaufen sein oder so etwas – mal hat der Strahl das Hindernis getroffen – mal ging er daran vorbei. So etwas in der Art.  
Doch er wehrt ab, geht an mir vorbei...wird schneller...  
  
Ich mache ihm Vorschläge. Vielleicht ist Umqra eine Abkürzung...? Doch er zieht es nicht mal in Erwägung.  
  
„Und diese Louise Mortimer? Hattest du bei der Erfolg? ...   
Wie schade...! Auch nicht in Sachen Informationen?“  
  
„Hm!“ macht John bitter. „Wirst du jetzt komisch?“  
    
„Ich dachte, es würde ein wenig das Eis brechen...“, sage ich entschuldigend.  
  
„Komisch steht dir nicht. Lassen wir's beim Eis“, kontert er frostig.  
  
Ich bleibe hinter ihm, will nicht, dass er noch schneller wird...vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht ansehen muss...  
Und er? So, wie er sich gestern daneben benommen hat, wie er als Arzt und als Freund versagt hat, ist es ihm wohl kaum erträglich, mir in die Augen zu sehen...  
  
Doch dann wird mir klar, dass er noch immer nicht verstanden hat, WARUM ich letzte Nacht so durcheinander gewesen bin! Die Angst vor dem Monster war doch gar nicht das eigentliche Problem!  
Ohne recht nachzudenken, schnappe ich seinen linken Arm, zwinge ihn anzuhalten und sich zu mir umzudrehen.  
  
Das ist mir noch nie passiert! ZWEIFEL, John...! An mir selbst...!   
  
  
„...du kannst nicht glauben, dass das, was du gesehen hast ein Monster gewesen ist“, stellt er endlich fest.  
  
„Nein, das kann ich unmöglich. Nur hab' ich es gesehen, die Frage ist also, wie war das möglich? – Ja! Wie?!“  
  
Doch John sieht mich nur halb gelangweilt, halb verständnislos an. Er erfasst die Tragweite nicht!!!  
  
„Ja. Ja, schön, gut. Na, dann hast du etwas, was dich beschäftigt. Viel Glück!“ versetzt er kühl und setzt seinen Weg fort.  
  
„Hör zu..., was ich da gesagt habe John...“ Gut, er zögert, wendet sich um... „Ich habe keine Freunde.“ Ich mache eine bedeutungsschwere Pause –   
er bleibt..., wartet.   
Gut.   
„Ich habe nur einen.“  
  
„Schön“, kommt es kalt als Antwort.  
  
John geht weiter?! Was? Moment! Denkt er, ich werde als nächstes sagen: Den Schädel?!  
  
Doch da kommt mir ein Gedanke...!  
...was, wenn Hound kein Wort ist...? So, wie ich das vorhin für Umqra in Erwägung gezogen habe? HORSE ist ja auch außerdem noch eine Abkürzung für eine bestimmte Abfolge an Pokervarianten...  
  
„John?  
 JOHN!“  
  
Ich beglückwünsche ihn, dass er mich darauf gebracht hat – auch wenn das nun wirklich nichts war – aber irgendwie muss ich ihn ja besänftigen, doch dann – das ist doch...!?   
  
„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier!“  
  
Lestrade kontert gelassen. Er ist außergewöhnlich entspannt. Allein schon daran würde ich merken, dass er gerade Urlaub hatte – und an seiner Bräune – aber ich habe es ja sowieso gewusst, weil ich ihm die letzten zwei Wochen immer wieder gesimst habe, ob er nicht einen Fall für mich hat...!  
   
Auch wenn der DI schon um kurz vor Zwölf ein Bier trinkt: Ich kaufe ihm ebenso wenig ab, dass er hier bloß Urlaub macht, wie diesen beiden Tucken, dass sie was von Wein verstehen – es ist mir gestern schon aufgefallen: Die Flaschen liegen alle verkehrt herum in den schrägen Gefächern – mit dem Korken nach oben...!  
  
Natürlich war das Mycroft!   
Wenn er jetzt – hierbei schon einknickt, wie will er dann diese Sache gegen Moriarty durchziehen?!  
  
„Hallo, John!“  
„Greg.“  
  
Wieso 'Greg'...!? Ja, klar. Undercovereinsatz! Lächerlich!  
  
„Das ist sein Name!“ erklärt John.  
„Ehrlich?!“ rutscht es mir heraus.  
„Ja. Wenn Sie das mal ordentlich recherchiert hätten!“ schimpft Lestrade.  
  
Jetzt versucht er mich auch noch mit meinen eigenen Worten abzukanzeln...  
   
Wie viele Dienstausweise habe ich ihm schon gemopst?  
Greg? Gregory? Wirklich...?  
Wieso weiß ich das nicht?  
Ich kenne ihn seit über sechs Jahren...!    
  
  
Doch nun stellt sich heraus, dass John tatsächlich einmal etwas beobachtet hat, das mir entgangen ist. Fleisch! Große Mengen Fleisch!   
(Naja, ich hab's nicht so mit der Nahrungsaufnahme, und erst recht nicht mit dem Einkaufen...)  
  
Tatsächlich. Interessant...!  
  
Ich ergreife die Gelegenheit, Kaffee für John zu machen, während Lestrade die beiden in die Mangel nimmt. John verfolgt aufmerksam das Verhör und ist abgelenkt...  
  
  
„Du machst nie Kaffee!“ ist Johns erste Reaktion.   
Und dann: „Du brauchst dich nicht dauernd zu entschuldigen.“  
  
Nein. Brauche ich wirklich nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn du mal mich um Verzeihung bittest! denke ich, bemühe mich aber, betreten dreinzusehen...  
  
„Danke“, sagt er dann wenigstens. Wenn auch widerwillig.  
  
Und dann natürlich: „Ich nehm' keinen Zucker!“  
  
Nicht, gut, John! denke ich und versuche dabei ein wenig verletzt auszusehen...  
  
Nun trink das Zeug schon, du lichtloses Versuchskaninchen!!!  
  
Endlich...!  
  
...Billy versucht es unterdessen mit einer kleinen Lügengeschichte... Netter Versuch...! da stimme ich ...Greg zu.  
  
...und dann benutzt Garry das Präteritum, behauptet, Billy hätte den Hund zum Tierarzt gebracht. (Wie denn, übrigens, wenn sie ihn nicht gebändigt kriegten?!) Dann wird der Satz in bedauerndem Ton abgebrochen...   
John schluckt den Köder, zieht sofort den voreiligen Schluss, der Hund sei eingeschläfert worden. Du Schaf! Kennst du diesen Trick etwa nicht? Diese Methode verringert den Stress, der mit dem Lügen einhergeht!   
Ich bin sicher, der Hund ist nicht tot!  
  
Doch das kann unmöglich die ganze Lösung für diesen Fall sein. Wenn ich bloß einen bösartigen, großen – aber ansonsten normalen Köter gesehen hätte, wüsste ich das!  
Nein: Das ist – wie die beiden es ja jetzt gestehen – bloß eine Art ...Nachahmungstat...  
  
Nein..., was ich gesehen habe, war gewaltig...   
  
„...mit glühenden, roten Augen...und er leuchtete, John! Sein ganzer Körper hat geleuchtet...!“  
  
Es ist eminent wichtig, dass John sich das jetzt nocheinmal vergegenwärtigt!  
Gut! Da lese ich keinen Spott mehr, auch kein Misstrauen. Brav. So soll das sein.  
  
Ich rufe also Mycroft an: „Hallo, Bruderherz! Wie geht es dir?“ frage ich freundlich. „Du errätst sicher, weshalb ich anrufe....“  
„Du brauchst Geld“, seufzt er. „Genügen 10.000?“  
„24 sollten es schon sein...“  
„Dafür musst du mir einen Gefallen tun. Untersuche Baskerville noch einmal für mich. Ich werde den Major instruieren. Er muss dich machen lassen...“  
  
Kurz gesagt: Das Gespräch läuft so ab, dass John nichts auffallen kann und falls unser Gespräch gehackt wird, stellt sich das auch Moriartys Leuten ganz anders dar, als es gemeint ist...  
  
  
„...könnte gefährlich werden...!“ sage ich später zu John, der nur ein genervtes Lächeln von sich gibt.  
  
Du wirst dich noch wundern...!  
  
Zuerst diskutierte ich mit Barrymore herum. Er ist auf alle Fälle ein fieser Kerl – und eigentlich kann hier nichts geschehen, wovon er nichts weiß – doch als er sich darüber mockiere, mein Mantel kennzeichne mich als Verschwörungstheoretiker, drehe ich den Spieß um: „Okay, Major. Es ist so. Ihnen ist ja wohl klar, dass dies nicht die einzige militärische Forschungseinrichtung ist. Und es muss ...gespart werden...wie auch immer. Es ist eine Inspektion. Zu testen, ob Sie uns reinlassen, wie schnell Sie den Verstoß bemerken, ob Sie sich nochmals überlisten lassen, das gehörte alles dazu. Und es sieht nicht gut für Sie aus. Schlampig. Äußerst schlampig, Major! Aber darüber hinaus teste ich... noch etwas... etwas ganz anderes...“  
  
Ich sehe mich um und raune verschwörerisch leise: „Ich teste Captain Watson...! Genauer ...kann ich nicht werden. Das darf er bloß nicht wissen. Laborbedingungen. Buchstäblich.“  
  
„Was denn?! Dafür diesen ganzen Auf- !?“  
  
„Vorsicht! Ich teste nach wie vor auch Sie, Major! Also vermasseln Sie's nicht! Was Captain Watson anbelangt: Es ist von globaler Bedeutung, ob er diesen Test... besteht oder nicht. Wir müssen sicher sein, dass...unser Projekt nicht versagt.“  
  
„Aber...was genau...machen Sie denn mit ihm?!“  
  
„Wenn ich Ihnen das sagen würde, müsste ich Sie anschließend erschießen.“   
  
  
Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg durch die kleineren Labore. Was ich jetzt brauche, ist ein gereizter Köter – und die Gelegenheit, sein Knurren unbemerkt auf mein Handy aufzunehmen...oder...irgendetwas anderes wütendes, das ich bearbeiten kann, so dass es annehmbar gefährlich klingt...  
Der Major soll nicht wissen, wie improvisiert dieser Plan ist.   
Ich bereite das große Labor vor...  
Dann muss mir Barrymore seine Überwachungszentrale überlassen.          
  
Er versucht nochmals, Hinweise zu bekommen, was ich denn nun bei John testen wolle... „Nun...“, druckse ich. „Er wäre sicher unangenehm überrascht, wenn er wüsste, worauf wir spekulieren... Und nun seien Sie still. Falls er mich anruft... – also hiermit blockiere ich die Tür...und das ist der Alarm...?“     
  
Ich sehe John zu, wie er wachsam und etwas angespannt durch die Labore läuft...  
...nett, ihn einfach mal beobachten zu können...   
...gewissenhafter. kleiner Kerl...  
dann inspiziert er einen Kühlraum und ein Büro...alles leer...  
  
Als er wieder zurückkommt, blende ich ihn mit einer großen UV-Lampe. Quälend gleißendes Licht macht ihn fast blind und ein Alarm bricht los. Selbst für mich am Bildschirm wird es ziemlich unangenehm.  
John steuert Richtung Tür.  
  
Nein. Hiergeblieben! denke ich amüsiert.  
   
Dann...alles aus: Licht, Ton – und die elektronische Türverriegelung ist jetzt auch tot.  
  
„Ah, komm schon!“  
  
Tja, John – mal wieder Streit mit einer Maschine? Nur Geduld, das wird noch besser.  
  
„Hallo?“  
  
Nix 'hallo' – du hast mich gestern Abend auch zappeln lassen!   
  
Es dauert eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen halbwegs erholt haben.  
Nur noch ein wenig Notbeleuchtung und seine Taschenlampe bleibt ihm.  
Doch er sucht weiter, reißt Planen von Käfigen...  
Noch ist er hauptsächlich nervös und verärgert...  
Schön... Gleich kommt er an diesen kleinen überempfindlichen Affen...eine Art Meerkatze, glaube ich...  
Nun passiert, was früher oder später hat kommen müssen: Ein erster massiver Schreck, der den Auftakt bilden würde – zu einer Symphonie der Furcht...  
  
Die verbogene Käfigtür...ja, John! Frag dich, was da wohl entkommen ist!  
  
Es muss viel Kraft haben – oder total wütend gewesen sein – oder beides...!   
  
Jetzt hat er die andere Tür erreicht. Doch seine Karte funktioniert auch hier nicht.  
  
  
„Nein, komm schon, komm schon...!“ knurrt er entnervt.  
  
Jetzt wird er es aufgeben und mich anrufen.   
  
Ja!  
  
Du hast mir gestern nicht zu gehört. Viel zu lange!  
  
„Nein...jetzt... ach, jetzt geh schon ran, das ist doch albern...“, schimpft er. „Okay. Gut...!“   
  
Mittlerweile zittert seine Stimme betreits. Ihm ist nun so unheimlich zumute, wie mir gestern in der Schlucht, schon bevor der Hound...“gekommen“ war...  
  
  
Dann beginne ich mit meinem kleinen Hörspiel...Laufgeräusche wie von Tatzen...dumpfes Bellen... – und Knurren!  
Vor allem Knurren! Ich habe welches bearbeitet, das klingt schon mehr nach diesen heiseren Brülllauten, die man bei TV-Dokus über Großkatzen hört...  
Im Halbdunkel kann ich sehen, wie John zurückzuckt, in die Richtung leuchtet, aus der die Gefahr kommen zu hören glaubt!  
Er hält sich den Mund zu, um nicht aufzuschreien – dann holt er Luft und rennt davon. Rasch versteckt er sich in einem leeren Käfig, den er freilich nicht abschließen kann. Eine Verzweiflungstat.  
  
Schön, ihm geht also der Arsch ebenso auf Grundeis wie uns gestern.   
Das reicht. Ich bin ja kein Monster.  
  
Ich rufe ihn an.  
  
„Er ist hier! Er ist hier drin, mit mir!“  
  
„Wo bist du?“ frage ich gelassen.  
  
„Hol' mich raus, Sherlock, du musst mich hier raus holen!“  
  
So? Muss ich das? Denkst du wirklich? Und wo warst du gestern Abend?  
  
„Ich bin in dem ersten Labor, in dem wir waren, dem Großen!“  
  
Ich weiß...! – Knurren!  
  
„Oh!“ Wieder hält er sich den Mund zu.   
  
So: Weißt du endlich, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Komm mir nicht wieder mit SPOCK!   
  
„John...? John?“  
  
„Jetzt gleich, Sherlock, bitte!“ stöhnt er ebenso verärgert wie ängstlich.  
  
„Okay, ich finde dich..., rede weiter!“  
  
„Das...kann ich nicht, dann hört er mich...!“  
  
Ein richtiger Hund würde sowieso deine Angst riechen, du Idiot!  
  
„Red' weiter...! Was siehst du?“  
  
So ziemlich gar nichts kann er sehen, hinter dieser Plane, das ist doch wohl klar!   
  
„John...?“  
  
„Ich bin hier...“  
  
„Was kannst du sehen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht..., ich weiß nicht recht...ich kann ihn hören...“  
  
Knurren!  
  
„Hast du das gehört!?“ haucht John atemlos.  
  
Na, gut. Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Er ist jeden Moment so weit.  
  
„Nein. Bleib ruhig. Bleib ruhig. Kannst du ihn sehen?“  
  
Knurren!  
  
„Kannst du ihn sehen?“  
  
Knurren!  
  
„Ich kann ihn sehen..."  
  
Knurren!  
  
„Er ist hier...!"  
  
Ich stelle das Knurren ab und hebe die Plane.  
  
Zu meiner Überraschung muss ich mich gar nicht verstellen. John kauert so bleich und keuchend an der Wand, starrt mich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an, dass ich mir jetzt wirklich Sorgen mache.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? ...John!“ Ich lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter – überlege, ob ich ihm aufhelfen soll, oder es besser ist, wenn er noch etwas dort sitzen bleibt. Doch er taucht schnell unter meiner Berührung weg, zieht sich an den Gitterstäben hoch.   
  
Obwohl er immer noch nach Luft ringt, redet er fast pausenlos. Er ist außer sich!  
  
John! Atme doch erst mal durch..., denke ich und beobachte ihn. Irgendwie wandelt er nun auch seine Panik in Zorn um...auch, um nicht zusammenzuklappen, vermute ich...  
oder gehört Aggression mit zu der Droge? Aber das kriege ich raus...  
  
Er ist verärgert...aber mehr noch überrascht. Ihm ist noch nicht klar, dass ich das alles inszeniert habe...  
  
„Kannst du gehn?“  
  
Da bin ich mir jetzt wirklich nicht sicher. Mir ist noch sehr präsent, wie ich mich gestern gefühlt habe. Er ist immer noch leichenblass. Aber er reißt sich zusammen.   
  
Dann auf zu Dr. Stapleton!  
  
  
Schwungvoll öffne ich die Tür. Stapleton steht an einem Untersuchungstisch; vor sich ein weißes Kaninchen. Es riecht nach frischem Kaffee...  
  
„Auh. Wieder da. Was führt Sie heute her?“ fragt sie abweisend.  
  
„Mord, Dr. Stapleton. Ein raffinierter, kaltblütiger... Mord!“ entgegne ich dramatisch.  
  
Ich knipse das Licht aus. Und BINGO! Das Kaninchen leuchtet grünlich! Ich knipse das Licht wieder an, denn ich möchte das Gesicht von Frau Doktor sehen.  
  
„Erzählen Sie Klein Kirsty, was mit Bluebell passiert ist, oder soll ich?“  
  
„Okay“, seufzt sie resigniert. „Was wollen Sie?“  
  
„Kann ich ihr Mikroskop benutzen?“  
  
Schräg hinter mir höre ich ein erschöpftes Schnaufen von John.  
  
„Und – einen Kaffee für Dr Watson...“, setze ich hinzu.  
  
„Doktor? Ich denke er ist Captain?“ wundert sich Stapleton immer noch argwöhnisch.  
  
„Nun..., er ist ...vielseitig einsetzbar... Deshalb ist er ja auch an dieser Untersuchung beteiligt...“, erkläre ich mit entwaffnendem Lächeln.  
   
  
Und dann vertiefe ich mich in meine Arbeit...  
  
Was ist los?! Wieso finde ich nichts!?  
  
Das ist doch nicht möglich!  
  
Ist das wirklich einfach bloß Zucker!?   
  
Aber ich bin jetzt ganz sicher, dass es eine Droge gewesen sein muss: John glaubt doch jetzt auch, ihn gesehen zu haben! Das kann keine Sackgasse sein. Ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg!  
  
WO ALSO LIEGT DER FEHLER???  
  
Doch mir spuken immer wieder die Buchstaben dieses Wortes im Kopf herum. Nicht der Klang, auch kein Bild – das Wort!  
  
Mein Unterbewusstsein versucht, mir irgendetwas zu sagen...!  
  
  
  
Ich muss in meinen Gedächtnispalast...!  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	9. Stunde der Wahrheit

 

 

 

  
  
14\. März 2012 - nachts...  
...und 15.  
  
  
  
  
H.O.U.N.D.  
  
Liberty, Indiana  
  
  
Barrymores Passwort war rasch ermittelt. Ich verschlang die Daten mit wachsendem Entsetzen. Mycroft musste unbedingt herausfinden, ob Moriarty eine Verbindung hierher unterhielt! Und falls nicht, ob er mich oder ihn oder einige von seinen bestechlichen oder erpressbaren Spionen nicht gar gerade wieder zu benutzen versuchte, um in den Besitz dieses Geheimnisses zu gelangen! Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er dieses Spiel spielte! Ein Antidot oder Antagonist musste entwickelt werden, denn die Angst vor einem Weltuntergang konnte ebenso vernichtend werden, wie eine reale Apokalypse!  
  
Erst später wurde mir bewusst, dass ich die Reaktionen der beiden Mediziner völlig ausgeblendet hatte. Ich wollte gerade den lieben Dr. Frankland anrufen, dessen jüngeres Selbst mit damals modischer Vokuhila-Frisur ich auf dem alten Gruppenbild ausgemacht hatte, als John einen Anruf erhielt.  
  
Von da an überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Wir beorderten zuerst Lestrade zur Schlucht, sprangen in den Rover und ich fuhr los.   
  
„Keinen Notruf oder was wegen dieser Therapeutin! Sie soll sich selbst therapieren: Henry bekommt sonst bloß noch mehr Ärger!“ knurrte ich, als John sich anschickte, sein Handy zu benutzen. Er steckte es seufzend wieder weg.  
  
Henry wird dort vielleicht ein letztes Mal nach Antworten suchen, ehe er ein Ende macht, überlegte ich – oder er ist verzweifelt genug, seinem Leben an der Stelle ein Ende zu setzen, wo sein Vater getötet wurde, wo ein Gedenkstein stehen sollte – wo es ja nicht einmal ein Grab gibt, das er stattdessen aufsuchen könnte. Wird er einen Monolog vorausschicken? Den Versuch einer Zwiesprache mit seinem Vater? Oder mit Gott? Hoffentlich verschafft uns das genug Zeit, ihn noch aufzuhalten...  
  
Weder ich noch John sprachen ein Wort – doch wahrscheinlich feilte er ebenso an einer Strategie wie ich. Ob er schon einmal dabei gewesen war, als sich jemand erschoss? Durch die Schläfe oder durch den Mund...?   
  
Hätte mich früher jemand gefragt, was wie wir vorgehen würden, wenn ich mit John zu einer selbstmordgefährdeten Person käme, die – sagen wir mal – drauf und dran wäre, von einem Dach zu springen, so hätte ich es wahrscheinlich für besser gehalten, John reden zu lassen, ihm vielleicht souffliert, was für diesen Menschen noch wichtig genug sein konnte, ihn zurückzuhalten. Aber hier würde ich reden müssen: Ich hatte das Monster gesehen und es geleugnet! Das war ein Fehler gewesen! Und er hätte Louise Mortimer das Leben kosten können und gefährdete nun immer noch Henrys!   
Als wir das Hollow erreichten, rannte ich gleich zu unserem Standort von gestern. Wir kamen keine Sekunde zu früh! Ich argumentierte um Henrys Leben. Er war am Zerbrechen, hatte zu glauben begonnen, dass er wirklich unter Wahnvorstellungen litt und dass er sogar selbst gefährlich war. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich gegen die tödliche Verzweiflung eines anderen Menschen zu kämpfen. Etwas Seltsames geschah mit mir – und es war fast, als würde ich jemand anderem zuhören. Es war so ganz anders, als vor einem knappen Jahr, als ich beruhigend auf Sarah eingeredet hatte – und das lag nicht nur daran, dass Sarah ja nicht selbstmordgefährdet gewesen war – nein, ich verstand, was in Henry vorging. Es erschreckte mich, wie logisch und konsequent sich dieses Komplott aus seiner Sicht darstellen musste und ihn scheinbar unausweichlich zu diesem finalen Schritt trieb. Ich hatte das Monster auch gesehen, ich hatte Henrys Angst geteilt – John inzwischen zwar auch, aber das konnte Henry ja nicht ahnen und er hätte das jetzt auch nicht verstanden, weil der Ort und die Umstände so ganz anders zu sein schienen.  
Endlich drang ich zu ihm durch! Während es mir gelang, ihn langsam an die Wahrheit heranzuführen, traf auch Lestrade ein und John passte den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab, um Henry die Waffe abzunehmen.  
  
„Es gab nie irgendein Monster“, versicherte ich in beruhigendem Ton, erleichtert, diesen Teil bewältigt zu haben.  
  
Aufs Stichwort brach wieder das Heulen los! Ich hatte doch gerade auch gesagt: Ja, da war ein Hund...ein gewöhnlicher Hund –   
Doch da hatte wohl auch John nicht richtig hingehört. Okay..., vielleicht hätte ich es ihm auf der Herfahrt sagen sollen: Natürlich war da irgendein Hund, wahrscheinlich doch immer noch der unserer Wirtsleute!  
„Sherlock?!“ Johns Stimme hatte so einen 'Das-musst-du-mir-jetzt-aber-erklären!'-Unterton und Henry drohte gleich wieder vom Glauben abzufallen und in Panik zu geraten. Ich ignorierte John zunächst, konzentrierte mich auf Henry, der jetzt dabei war durchzudrehen – bis John bemerkte, dass nun wohl auch Lestrade den Hund sah – weil da nämlich auch wirklich einer war!   
Für mich sah er jetzt so aus, wie aus einer Geisterbahn geklaut, aber auch Lestrade schien mehr als nur einen aggressiven Hund zu sehen – doch dann informierte mich John, dass wir weitere Gesellschaft bekamen – und da sah ich ihn kommen: Einen großen Kerl mit Gasmaske!  
  
Doch dann erblickte ich sein Gesicht – und erstarrte vor Schreck. Er nahm die Maske ab und fahlblau wie ein Vollmond grinste mich Moriarty an! Mich packte wirklich das kalte Grausen!   
Ich musste mich zusammennehmen! Es war ausnahmsweise hilfreich zu wissen, dass Moriarty noch bei Mycroft festsaß und überhaupt nicht hier sein konnte!  
„Das sind nicht Sie!“ rief ich zum wiederholten Mal, während ich mit ihm rang. Endlich nahm der Spuk ein Ende: Es war natürlich Frankland.  
  
Und da begriff ich es erst zur Gänze: Es war wieder die Droge! Obwohl ich den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen oder getrunken hatte. Abgesehen von einen Zahnputzbecher voll Wasser am Morgen.   
Und Lestrade – und natürlich auch der Hund selbst standen auch unter ihrem Einfluss! Deshalb die Gasmaske! Aerosoldispersion! Es war der Nebel!  
  
„Um Himmels willen, töten Sie ihn! Töten Sie ihn!“ rief Frankland panisch und bestätigte damit meine Vermutung.   
  
Ich hatte wirklich nicht richtig funktioniert, sonst hätte es mir schon bei der Lektüre der alten Forschungsberichte auffallen müssen: Aggression gehörte wirklich dazu! Natürlich auch bei dem Hund – deshalb waren Garry und Billy bald nicht mehr mit ihm klar gekommen! Es war im Grunde so einfach!  
Lestrade gab zwei Schüsse ab, aber anscheinend daneben. Nun: Er war der Droge zum ersten Mal ausgesetzt  und hatte das gerade eben erst erfahren. Das Tier sprang – John schoss zwei Mal mit Henrys Revolver – und der Hund sackte zu Boden. Einige Momente standen wir atemlos und warteten, ob er nun wirklich Ruhe geben würde, aber nach noch einem kurzen Knurren kehrte Stille ein...  
  
„Sehen Sie ihn sich an, Henry!“ sagte ich. Und obwohl ich selbst wusste, dass es ein richtiger und im Grunde normaler Hund ist, hatte ich selbst das Bedürfnis, ihn mit eigenen Augen zu sehen – damit auch der letzte Schrecken sich auflösen sollte  
Henry sträubte sich noch. Doch als ich ihn zu dem Kadaver gezerrt und geschubst hatte, begriff er vergleichsweise rasch. Kein sentimentales 'Aber doch nicht Onkel Bob!' – nein: Er stürzte sich auf Frankland und warf ihn auf den Rücken. Sein gesunder Egoismus überraschte mich angenehm: Es war stinksauer wegen der verlorenen zwanzig Jahre! Oder hatte er es nur einfach noch nicht ganz durchschaut...? Lestrade versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, schaffte es aber nicht, sie zu trennen. Erst als John ihm zu Hilfe kam, gelang es ihnen, Henry auf die Füße zu ziehen, während Frankland reglos liegen blieb.  
Ich steuerte letzte ergänzende Erklärungen bei, wieso Frankland ihn so betrogen hatte – und machte einen weiteren Fehler: Ich entfernte mich von unserem Mörder, obwohl ich hätte sehen müssen, dass Lestrade, der nun Frankland am nächsten war, zu sehr mit Henry beschäftigt war. Diesmal war der Tatort selbst eine Waffe, was ich absolut genial finde, daher bedankte ich mich bei Henry für diesen Fall, John wies mich gleich zurecht, während Henry mir versicherte, dass es okay sei. Er hatte nun endlich Gewissheit: Sein Vater war weder ein Spinner oder Verschwörungstheoretiker gewesen: Er hatte recht gehabt, er hatte seinen Freund hier erwischt bei einem seiner Experimente. Frankland begann sich aufzurappeln, während Henry ihn unter Tränen des Mordes an seinem Vater bezichtigte – mit sanfter Gewalt von John und Lestrade von einer neuerlichen Attacke abgehalten.   
Außerdem hatten wir die Rechnung ohne die schon unnatürliche Aggressivität gemacht, die die Droge als Langzeitwirkung bei dem Hund hervorrief – und als der plötzlich nochmals knurrend aufsprang und John ihn geistesgegenwärtig endgültig niederstreckte, waren wir für einige verhängnisvolle Momente abgelenkt, die dieser Verbrecher ausnutzte, um in Richtung Baskerville zu fliehen. Es wäre natürlich hauptsächlich Lestrades Aufgabe gewesen, das zu verhindern, aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er damit schon der Droge wegen gerade überfordert war.  
Ich setzte dem flüchtigen Mörder nach – die anderen folgten mir. Doch noch ehe wir das Gelände erreichten, bekamen wir den Beweis, dass es sich wirklich um ein Minenfeld handelte!  
Verdammt! Nun würden wir Frankland nicht mehr verhören können – und Barrymore war gewarnt – mindestens durch die Explosion, vielleicht aber auch darüber hinaus, weil er und Frankland womöglich zuvor noch Kontakt gehabt hatten. Gab es weitere Mitwisser? Assistenten vielleicht?  
Oder vielleicht war Franklands Ablehnung gegen Stapleton oder ihre gegen Barrymore gar nicht ganz echt – oder zumindest nicht größer als ihre Loyalität...  
Ich simste an Ort und Stelle an Mycroft, dass die am nächsten stationierte militärische Einheit Baskerville abriegeln müsse.  
Henry erlitt inzwischen fast einen Kreislaufkollaps, so dass ihn John nötigte, sich auf den Boden zu setzen und ihm seine Jacke um die Schultern legte. "Sherlock? Ich würde ihn gerne nachhause bringen – außerdem ist Louise Mortimer noch dort."  
"Unsere Arbeit ist noch nicht beendet", widersprach ich grimmig.  
"Wir kommen nicht gegen einen Militärstützpunkt an!" versetzte John.  
"Die 24h-Frist läuft noch!" insistierte ich.  
"Du stehst wohl noch unter Drogeneinfluss!" gab John zurück.  
"Was?! fragte Lestrade dazwischen und Henry: "Wovon, zum Teufel, reden Sie denn?"  
"Stopp!" donnerte Lestrade schließlich. "Es geht um ...Komplizen? Da drin?" fragte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in die Richtung, wo es gerade eben so gewaltig gerummst hatte.  
"Der Major ist mindestens Mitwisser. Wahrscheinlich mehr", erklärte John.  
"Ich muss Sie um diesen Revolver bitten, Captain Watson", sagte der DI dann förmlich. John nickte und händigte die Waffe aus. Ich hörte das Klicken einer Handschelle.  
"So", verkündete Lestrade seufzend. "Ich verhafte Sie alle drei zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz. Seien Sie vernünftig, Sherlock. Ich lasse Sie sicher nicht nach Baskerville rein!"  
"Also gut!" fauchte ich. "Hätten Sie die Acht nur mal früher eingesetzt, dann könnte man Frankland noch verhören! Ich komme mit – aber ohne das Ding da! Sie wissen ja nicht mal, wo Mr Knight wohnt. Und lassen Sie John frei: Er hat einen Patienten!"  
  
Es lief darauf hinaus, dass wir den Rover stehen ließen und mit Lestrades BMW Henry nachhause brachten. Ich erklärte ihm den Weg und simste unterdessen mit Mycroft. John bemühte sich auf der Rückbank weiterhin, Henry zu beruhigen, der sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen um seine Therapeutin zu machen begann.   
Tja, nun würde sie um die Erfahrung reicher sein, wie es sich wirklich anfühlte, ein traumatisches Erlebnis hinter sich zu haben!  
Was folgte, war vorhersehbar – jedenfalls für mich: Tränenreiche Entschuldigung Henrys bei Louise, ebenso umgekehrt, weil sie an ihm gezweifelt hatte, großes Vergebungstamtam – mit Umarmung.   
Furchtbar!  
  
Ich und John blieben, bis uns eine Militäreinheit abholte und nach Baskerville fuhr, wo Spurensicherung und Verhöre bereits in vollem Gange waren. Ein Arzt der Militärpolizei bestand drauf, dass wir uns untersuchen ließen. Zweifellos Mycrofts Idee.  
Natürlich bekam John auch gleich klare Anweisungen, was er bloggen durfte und was nicht.  
Als wir dann endlich am darauffolgenden Nachmittag zu unserem Leihwagen gebracht wurden, in dessen Nähe sie immer noch das Gelände absuchten, erhielt ich einen Anruf von Henry, der uns erneut zum Abendessen einlud. Diesmal gebe es auch etwas 'Richtiges', setzte er hinzu.  
John wollte schon dazu ansetzen, loszuargumentieren, dass ich annehmen solle, als ich freundlich zusagte. Ich grinste über sein Erstaunen. Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Doch ich hatte einen Grund, erst am nächsten Tag abreisen aber den Abend nicht im Gasthof verbringen zu wollen: Ersteres wegen Moriarty, letzteres wegen Lestrade. Moriarty sollte frei gelassen werden, ehe wir nachhause zurückkamen und ich wollte vermeiden, dass Lestrade an diesem Abend womöglich mit mir Brüderschaft trinken wollte – oder etwas ähnlich albernes. Gerade jetzt, konnte ich das überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Es würde womöglich auch so schon übel genug für ihn werden...  
  
Henry und Louise hatten anscheinend den Tag damit verbracht, Lebensmittel, Kerzen, Servietten und allerlei sonstigen Schnickschnack einzukaufen und dann zu Kochen. Wie langweilig!  
Alkohol gab es keinen, das Henry Psychopharmaka nahm, aber ich hätte jetzt ohnehin nichts getrunken.  
Nach dem Dinner brachen wir bald auf, um zum Gasthof zurückzufahren. Ich behauptete, wir seien müde. Ich hatte wieder seit den drei Stunden von Montag auf Dienstag nicht mehr geschlafen und John hatte sich die letzte Nacht fast komplett um die Ohren geschlagen.   
Aber ob ich Ruhe finden würde...?  
Jedenfalls hatten diese kuhäugigen Blicke, die Therapeutin und Patient fast unablässig miteinander gewechselt hatten mich nun unerträglich genervt!  
  
   
"Ich...geh nochmal in den Pub...", verkündete ich unschlüssig, als ich den Wagen parkte.  
"Ja, gute Idee. Ich kann noch einen Absacker vertragen...", seufzte John müde. "Das heißt..., wenn es dir recht ist...", setzte er unsicher hinzu.  
"Wieso sollte es das nicht?" entgegnete ich versöhnlich.  
  
"Du warst also anfangs doch nicht ganz so erfolglos bei deiner Kollegin", stellte ich fest, als wir uns mit je einem Glas Wein am Kamin niederließen.   
"Hm?"  
"Na, sonst hätte sie deine Handynummer nicht gehabt."  
"Eh, ja...bis Frankland dazwischen tapste wie ein Tanzbär! ...hätte ich dir wohl sagen sollen...tut mir Leid..."  
"Du lernst es nie!" seufzte ich.  
"Oh, sie war wirklich kurz davor, mich ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Aber, naja – sie wusste ja doch ohnehin nichts. Wie auch immer...Das Interesse von Dr Mortimer hat ja nun eine andere Richtung eingeschlagen..."  
"Er ist eine gute Partie...und wenn er sich die Ohren anlegen lässt...", bemerkte ich.  
  
„Du...warst ziemlich beeindruckend...“, begann John nach einer Weile.  
„Unsinn. Ich habe Frankland entkommen lassen – und ich hätte viel früher begreifen müssen, dass es der Nebel ist. Aerosoldispersion. Ich hatte es doch gelesen!“   
„Okay..., das hab ich ja auch gar nicht gemeint. Ich meinte wegen Henry! Als er...Schluss machen wollte. Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du das so hinkriegst!“  
„Er wollte die Wahrheit, all die Jahre. Und eigentlich will er jetzt auch endlich ...leben. Als ich ihm dann doch eine Wahrheit anbieten konnte, die erträglicher und vor allem plausibler war, als dass er verrückt sei, hat er nach diesem Strohhalm gegriffen – bis er merkte, dass er nun wirklich festen Boden unter den Füßen hat...“, erklärte ich. Weißt du...das ist einmal Moor gewesen..., tückisches, tödliches Moor...so tückisch und tödlich wie dieses Komplott, diese Teufelsfalle..., so vernichtend, alles verschlingend...“, setzte ich versonnen hinzu.    
  
„...wow...“, murmelte John. „darf ich dich in meinem Blog zitieren? Das war ja richtig... poetisch und tiefsinnig...“  
„Untersteh dich!“ grinste ich.  
„Ja, das...hast du trotzdem super hinbekommen, ich hatte schon Angst, er macht's wirklich. Ich meine, er hielt es für seine Pflicht, weil er Louise angegriffen hat! Aber worauf ich eigentlich raus wollte...auch wie du ihm beigebracht hast, dass es wirklich nur ein gewöhnlicher Hund ist, dass du ihn genötigt hast, sich das Viech anzusehen... Das...das war gut. Klar, hast du ihn ...schon etwas gezwungen, aber es war heilsam...“  
  
John lächelte...und ich lächelte zurück...verspürte Erleichterung – und zugleich beunruhigte es mich, dass es mir so viel bedeutete...  
  
„Lestrade hat ihn verfehlt...“, sagte ich.   
  
„Naja..., das mit der Droge war neu für ihn...“, verteidigte ihn John. „Du hast...wirklich nicht gespeichert, dass er Gregory heißt?“   
  
„Er war nie verdächtig...wieso sollte ich?“  
„Oh..., heißt das, ich war verdächtig? Anfangs?“  
„Du standest in dem Verdacht, ein akzeptabler Mitbewohner zu sein“, versetzte ich schmunzelnd.  
„Und?“  
„Naja...schuldig im Sinne der Anklage und noch weiterer Tatbestände. Ich...habe dich immer noch in Gewahrsam...“  
„W-was? Ehm...., Sherlock... ...besser du machst diese Scherze nur mit mir..., sonst...reden die Leute wieder... Du weißt schon...“  
Ich grinste bloß. „Noch...einen Wein?“  
  
   
"Würdest du... – ehm... Falls ich dich jetzt fragen würde, ob alles in Ordnung ist? – ehm: Wie würdest du reagieren?" fragte John nach ziemlich exakt einer halben Stunde so vorsichtig, als betrete er ein Minenfeld.  
"Ich, denke nicht, dass ich explodieren würde...   
John..., wie du jetzt weißt: Ich war einfach nicht mehr ich selbst gestern Nacht..."  
"Ja..., ich weiß. Und ich konnte es nicht einordnen..."  
"Ich doch auch nicht... Diese Droge... Als Henry das erste Mal alleine wieder in der Schlucht war, da gab es nur seine Erinnerung, später noch das Gas. Er fürchtete sich, aber seine Aggression lief zunächst ins Leere, weil er dort alleine war. Aber dann kam der Hund dazu. Dieser eigentlich normale, wenn auch große, schwarze Hund, der aber selbst...auch...zuerst in Panik geriet und dann wie tollwütig wurde.   
Henry hat...Glück gehabt, ihm nicht wirklich zu begegnen... Ich glaube..., die Symptome haben wirklich ein bisschen was von Tollwut...“  
  
„Oh, natürlich...!“ rief John überrascht. „...der Hund! Er war nur deshalb so aggressiv, weil er dieser Droge fast permanent ausgesetzt gewesen ist. Seit zwei Monaten! Also... war er auch wirklich gefährlich – ich meine, noch gefährlicher als ein...übel abgerichteter, misshandelter Kampfhund ohnehin schon sein kann...“  
  
„Ja..., aber das haben Garry und Billy natürlich nicht ahnen können...!“  
John schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Der geringste Vorfall wäre schon wieder schlecht für den Tourismus gewesen!“ sagte er. „Obwohl...viele Leute denken: Mir passiert nix, auch wenn es für andere an der gleichen Stelle oder ei ähnlicher Gelegenheit schon böse geendet hat...“  
„Zum Beispiel, wenn man in Afghanistan einmarschiert?“ neckte ich ihn.  
„Okay..., nicht meine beste Entscheidung... Aber weißt du...Das Geld für ein Medizinstudium...“  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich doch... Ich wollte nicht ...rechthaberisch? Nachtragend? ...ach, du weißt schon...  
Schließlich...ist es sehr nützlich für mich, dass du beim Militär warst... Du hast an einen Feldstecher gedacht, eine Karte gekauft...“  
  
John lächelte... Es kann der Feuerschein gewesen sein...aber ich glaube, er errötete ein wenig.  
  
„...etwas...verstehe ich noch nicht...“, gestand er schließlich. „Ich meine, klar..., es wird schwierig..., vielleicht unmöglich sein, zu ermitteln, wer da noch mit drin hing... Und...der Keller mit den...Abfällen...da finden sie womöglich auch noch...menschliche Leichen...nicht bloß Versuchstiere – was übel genug ist...!  
...aber...  
– bitte, reg' dich jetzt nicht auf! Aber...  
...naja... Was meintest du mit: 'Das sind nicht Sie!' ...?   
Also..., Frankland ist ein großer kräftiger Kerl gewesen – aber ...kein Sportler, kein Kämpfer – ich hätte schießen können aber... ich meine..., was ...was war da mit dir los...?“  
  
„Die Droge, John...“ Ich sagte es lächelnd, mit einem kleinen, beschwichtigenden Kopfschütteln.  
  
„Nein“, erklärte John ernst aber sanft. „Henry sah sein persönliches Monster. Und wenn du mir nicht vorher so viel über diesen Hund erzählt hättest – wer weiß, was ich gesehen hätte... Aber du: Du hast...in Frankland keinen...Anubis gesehen...keinen Zweibeiner mit Hundekopf – in diesem Moment...  
...Vielleicht...geht es mich nichts an...entschuldige...manches... kann man nicht einmal Freunden sagen... Aber ich überlege jetzt natürlich: Wer war es...? ...vielleicht...Moriatry...?“ fragte er behutsam...  
  
  
Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, jetzt wieder loszufauchen. Ihn zu beschimpfen, ihm abzukanzeln...ihn vielleicht sogar so vor den Kopf zu stoßen..., dass er...fortginge...  
  
Doch ich konnte nicht.  
Noch nicht...  
Ganz kurz überlegte ich, ob ich jemand anderes vorschieben könnte, einen anderen Verbrecher oder so – aber ich verwarf den Gedanken rasch wieder...,  
stöhnte leise...  
„Ja..., du hast recht...“, gab ich gepresst flüsternd zu – und nahm mir vor, dass ich dringend einen Weg finden müsste, John da raus zu halten!  
  
„Ach, Sherlock...!“ seufzte John...triefend von Mitgefühl...! „Wieso sagst du mir das nicht?!“  
„Du...hast recht...“, gab ich zu. „Du bist...mein Kollege...und...mein Freund...! ...mein einziger...“   
„Oh, du weißt das ist nicht wahr...!“  
  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas in meiner Brust würde erfrieren...  
„W-was...!?“  
„Ach, natürlich nicht...! Du hast Lestrade – auch wenn du dir bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht hast, dir seinen Vornamen zu merken. Ich meine: Allein schon, dass ihn das gekränkt hat – sagt das nicht eine Menge? Und...ich muss dich hoffentlich nicht an...einen gewissen Essay erinnern?  
Und natürlich Mrs Hudson. Nein: Leugne es nicht! Mann, was du mit diesem CIA-Schwein angestellt hast! Okay..., ich gebe zu...es hat mir ...irgendwie ...tja...gefallen...  
Und Greg hat dir das durchgehen lassen...!  
Und Molly? Ja, okay: Sie ist in dich verknallt – aber der Punkt ist doch der: Obwohl sie weiß, dass sie bei dir niemals wird landen können, ist sie immer noch bereit, dir so ziemlich jeden Gefallen zu tun! Obwohl sie weiß: Eine...Gegenleistung wird es nicht geben...“   
  
Er hielt inne...ein wenig verunsichert, denke ich.   
  
...ich war...perplex...  
  
  
„Ja... ich weiß inzwischen..., dass ich damals...ganz falsch lag...“, würgte ich hervor. „Ich habe Aggressionen gesehen...in den Gesichtern...deiner Freunde...“  
  
„Sherlock...! Schon gut...!“ intervenierte John mitleidig.  
  
„...nein! ...du...hattest recht...!“ seufzte ich matt. „diese Feindseligkeit galt mir...oder allenfalls dem Umstand, dass du mich verteidigen würdest...“  
  
„Sherlock...!“   
  
Nein..., nein! Bitte, kein MITLEID mit dem Sozialkrüppel...! dachte ich, der Verzweiflung nahe...  
Er nimmt sich zurück...grübelt, was er sagen soll...  
  
„Sherlock..., ja, du hast dich damals...ehm...vergallopiert. Naja: Mir schlug schon...Ablehnung entgegen, das war ja richtig..., aber...die galt zumindest indirekt ...dir...   
Versteh mich nicht falsch... Ich ...mache gerne deinen Blitzableiter! Weil du fantastisch bist! ...okay..., meistens!  
Aber..., nimm...zum Beispiel Greg... Er hat mir mal gesagt: Du wärst ein großartiger Mann – und, wenn wir Glück hätten, würdest du...ein guter Mensch werden...   
Mann, das... hätte ich jetzt vielleicht nicht sagen sollen – es – ist...schwer zu erklären. Er...meinte das sehr, sehr ...positiv! Es war als – ehm...Verteidigung für dich gedacht...oder besser gesagt, um zu zeigen, dass er ...mehr Gutes von dir erwartet, als er bisher gesehen hat... Oh, Gott, ich hoffe, du...kriegst das jetzt nicht in den falschen Hals! ...Es war...kurz nachdem du damals einfach abgehauen warst... Ich meine: Wir haben's doch damals noch nicht kapiert! ...du warst gerade mit Jefferson Hope davon gefahren...!“   
  
In meinem Kopf herrscht ein ziemliches Chaos...vor sechs Jahren...Lestrade...Mycroft...ich war noch total auf Kokain gewesen...!  
Sie hatten wir zu helfen versucht...und sogar ich hatte eigentlich bemerkt, wie verletzend und undankbar ich mich aufgeführt hatte...  
  
„Sherlock, ich...bitte, versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch...! Ich weiß jetzt, dass du gestern einfach neben der Spur warst! Ich hätte...nicht so schnell...aufgeben dürfen... Allerdings..., naja....du...hast dir wirklich ...sehr viel zugemutet, die letzte Zeit..., nicht...?   
Ich weiß..., du ...verabscheust die Langeweile, aber...vielleicht brauchst du jetzt wirklich mal eine Pause...?“   
  
„...nein..., schon gut...“   
Es soll ...souverän und nachsichtig klingen ...und ein bisschen ...ehm... gerührt..., genau das ist das Wort!  
Einerseits meine ich das ernst, aber...  
  
„Okay..., du hast recht... Aber...ich bin in Ordnung... Und... naja... ich hoffe... –   
  
...sind wir ...noch Freunde...?“  
  
„Ach, du Idiot...!“ Er grinst in meine Unsicherheit. „...aber natürlich sind wir das...!“  
  
    
  
  
Freunde sind Freunde..., hatte Henry gesagt.  
  
Wer so einen Freund hat, braucht keinen Erzfeind mehr. Eigentlich war dieser Mordfall wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Selbst die Idioten von Yard verdächtigen als erstes die engsten Angehörigen. Und das ist in dem Fall Robert Frankland gewesen!  
  
Freundschaft und geheime, verbrecherische Machenschaften vertragen sich nicht...!  
   
Ich hatte John gleich zu Anfang gesagt, dass ich mich als mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet ansehe... Bob Frankland hatte wählen müssen: Zwischen seiner zweifelhaften Forschung und dem langjährigen Freund...und dann dessen Sohn...  
  
Meine Lösung würde anders aussehen müssen – doch das Dilemma würde ganz ähnlich sein...  
  
Henry zu töten, wäre keine Lösung gewesen. Vor zwanzig Jahren nicht und nicht in dieser Nacht. Aber ihn und alles, was sein Vater gesagt hatte, zu diskreditieren, den Sohn als wahnsinnigen Selbstmörder enden zu lassen, das versprach Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie. Und es hätte beinahe funktioniert...!  
  
Dieser Fall war letztlich gar nicht kompliziert gewesen. Die Formel für diesen Kampfstoff schon, aber nicht der alte Mordfall und auch nicht dessen Konsequenzen für die Gegenwart!   
Doch er hat mir vor Augen geführt, was Moriarty ansteuert: Er wird mich nicht einfach töten lassen. Er wird alles daran setzen, meinen Ruf zu ruinieren, mir ein Verbrechen anhängen, dafür sorgen, dass ich alles..., alles! verliere und mir niemand mehr glauben wird...!  
Ja, das passt zu ihm...!  
   
Irgendwie hat sich das doch schon bei Jefferson Hope abgezeichnet.  
Ich werde mit Ihnen reden und Sie werden sich selbst töten.  
  
Seit diesem Fall in Baskerville, weiß ich, was mich erwartet. Nicht en detail selbstverständlich, aber vom Prinzip her ist es jetzt klar.  
  
Ich gehöre wirklich nicht zu diesen harmoniesüchtigen Naivlingen, die mit der Einstellung durch ihr Leben stolpern, dass selbst alles Unangenehme, das ihnen widerfährt, ihnen zu irgendetwas nütze sein wird (ein christlicher Aberglaube, wenn ich mich recht erinnere – aber ist ja egal!) – doch bei diesem Fall habe ich eine Menge gelernt. Einige ziemlich harte Lektionen waren darunter. Was die Furcht anrichten kann – selbst mit mir... Und was die Befürchtung anrichtet, John zu verlieren...  
   
Auch deshalb habe ich Henry zu danken...   
  
  
  
tbc


	10. Auf dem Weg zum Ruhm -März/April 2012

 

 

16\. März-15. April 2012  
  
  
  
  
  
Am Abend des 15. März als ich mit John am Kamin gesessen hatte, war ich letztlich fast genau so sehr neben der Spur gewesen wie am Abend zuvor. Nur in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Musste wohl auch noch an der Droge liegen.   
Ich hatte mich...psychisch irgendwie ganz anders gefühlt als sonst meistens. Normalerweise nehme ich so etwas nicht bewusst wahr, weil solche Befindlichkeiten nur hinderlich sind.  
Ich hatte mich zugleich verletzlich und geborgen gefühlt. Erleichtert darüber, dass John zu mir hielt – aber auch genau deshalb besorgt.   
  
Gefühle sind nicht von Vorteil, pflegt Mycroft zu sagen. Und er hat recht. Es war ärgerlich und fatal, dass sie mich ausgerechnet jetzt so heimsuchten. Ich durfte mich jetzt nicht mitreißen lassen.  
Es ist bestimmt noch die Droge, sagte ich mir. Sie MUSS es sein!  
  
Was hatte ich da nur gerade abgesondert? Über ...Freundschaft...?  
  
Deshalb beschloss ich, dem ein Ende zu setzen.  
  
„John. ...ich bin ziemlich erschöpft. ...glaube, ich brauche mal wieder ...etwas Schlaf. Weck mich nicht morgen. Warte einfach ab, bis ich mich melde...“  
  
„Okay, Sherlock. Wäre ja auch nicht schlimm, wenn wir dann einen weiteren Tag bezahlen müssten. Henry hat uns ja fürstlich entlohnt. Also: Schlaf gut.“     
  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich mit Aufräumarbeiten im Gedächtnispalast. Doch ich musste feststellen, dass ich mit den Emotionen dieser letzten drei Tage noch nicht ganz zurecht kam.  
Die Angst vor Moriarty und die Angst um John...und auch Mrs Hudson und Lestrade...vielleicht auch um Molly – über sie hatte er damals immerhin den ersten Live-Kontakt zu mir hergestellt...  
  
Vor allem dieses letzte Gespräch mit John... Ich wusste, ich würde es wegräumen, aus meinem Bewusstsein verbannen müssen. Es wäre mir sonst sicherlich früher oder später ein rechter Klotz am Bein.   
Aber ich brachte es einfach noch nicht übers Herz, diese ungewohnten Gefühle gleich wieder in der Versenkung verschwinden zu lassen.  
Sonst fühlte ich mich lebendig, wenn ich gegen die Zeit ermittelte, einem Mörder hinterher rannte – wenn ich Adrenalin spürte. Lebendig und kraftvoll.  
Das hier war so ganz anders. Endorphine? Serotonin?   
Gefühle sind ein chemischer Defekt, der auf der Verliererseite zu finden ist.   
Auch das hier gab mir ein Gefühl von Lebendigkeit, von Wärme – und auch von Schwäche, Verwundbarkeit, von Sterblichkeit.   
Eine Seele, ein fühlendes Herz..., das hatte auch ich. Doch das war gerade für die nächste Zeit hinderlicher denn je! Ich würde kalt und absolut sachlich und pragmatisch vorgehen müssen...  
Lass niemals dein Herz deinen Kopf regieren...  
  
Jetzt noch nicht...   
Ein paar Tage noch..., beschloss ich.  
Ich musste über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln.  
Jetzt war ich doch tatsächlich ein wenig wie John, der mich gebeten hatte, die fürchterliche Weihnachtsdeko in unserer Wohnung noch bis zum 6. Januar hängen zu lassen. Wir haben dann einen Kompromiss geschlossen. Der Firlefanz wurde also am 1. Januar entfernt.  
So würde ich es jetzt mit diesem Gespräch auch machen.  
Es noch ein paar Tage 'draußen' stehen lassen, wo ich jeder Zeit einen Blick darauf werfen konnte...sozusagen im Vorübergehen.   
  
Noch hatte John nicht durchschaut, dass ich ihm Hundeknurren vorgespielt, ihn in dem Labor eingesperrt hatte. Wie er wohl reagieren wird...?  
  
  
Klingeln weckte mich.  
  
Scheiße...!   
  
12:04...!  
  
Ich hatte lange gebraucht, um zu Ruhe zu kommen, letzte Nacht...  
  
Mein iPhone hatte ich sogar ausnahmsweise abgeschaltet – aber nun schrillte neben mir das Festnetztelefon auf dem Nachttisch. Natürlich hätte ich akkurat artikulieren und einen freundlichen Ton anschlagen können – aber wozu denn, bitte?  
  
„Sherlock Holmes...?“, nuschelte ich griesgrämig in den Hörer.  
  
„Verzeihung, Sir. Ein externer Anruf für Sie. Er...meinte, es sei wirklich dringend.“  
  
„Okay, jetzt bin ich sowieso wach!“ stöhnte ich.  
  
„Brüderchen. Noch nicht aus den Federn gekommen?“ neckte ein wohlbekannter geschmeidiger Tenor.  
  
„Mycroft! Was soll das?!“ schnauzte ich.  
  
„Nun, ich dachte, es würde dich freuen zu hören, dass du und John euer kleines Abenteuer wirklich unbeschadet überstanden habt. Es wird keinerlei Nachwirkungen geben. Und: Major Barrymore zeigt sich recht kooperativ.  
Ach ja: Und so weit ich gehört habe, soll unser Cousin Jim heute aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden.“  
  
„Wie erfreulich!“  
  
„Und ich musste heute schon wieder einmal den Chefredakteur spielen.“  
  
„Oh, da sehe ich wohl besser mal nach...“  
  
„Ja. Melde dich, ehe ihr aufbrecht.“  
  
„Wie besprochen.“  
  
„Gute Reise. Pass auf dich auf.“  
  
  
Ich legte auf und griff zum Smartphone, rief Johns Blog auf und überflog seinen neuen Eintrag „Die Hounds von Baskerville“...  
  
'Eines Tages bring' ich ihn um!' hatte John meinen Versuch, ihn zu vergiften kommentiert, doch das ließ mich nur schmunzeln.  
  
Aha. Lestrade unterschlug er seinen Lesern komplett. Ein weiteres Indiz, dass Mycroft ihn geschickt hatte...!  
  
...oh, bitte...! Schon wieder Irene Adler, schon wieder sollte mich etwas menschlicher gemacht haben...!  
  
Seufzend las ich zu Ende: Sentimentaler John! Das war für ihn das Wichtigste: Dass ich Verständnis für Henry gezeigt hatte, dass ich Angst und Zweifel empfunden hatte, dass ich mich geirrt hatte. Dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin.  
  
Andererseits...hatte ich nicht selbst zu ihm gesagt: Mach aus Menschen keine Helden?  
  
Doch für unseren Plan würde ich alles daran setzen müssen, in den Augen der Welt, nun doch ein Held zu werden.  
  
Unser Plan...es war immer noch merkwürdig, diesen Ausdruck zu denken: Ich und Mycroft und ein gemeinsamer Plan... ein Plan, in den wir John wohl wirklich nicht einweihen konnten...  
  
Nochmals glitten meine Augen über die Zeilen.  
  
„Henry, ein normal aussehender Kerl Ende Zwanzig...“  
  
...John ist ein ein ziemlich unkomplizierter Kerl, hatte Henry gesagt, aber das wusste John nicht. Wer ist hier jetzt unhöflich?   
Klar, John hatte damit sagen wollen, dass Henry nicht wie ein Spinner gewirkt hatte, aber... Schön: Dann werde ich mich zu diesem Kritikpunkt äußern! dachte ich.  
  
„Henry war ein normal aussehender Kerl? Wirklich John, du solltest nur noch als Schriftsteller arbeiten!“ spöttelte ich um genau 12:22.  
  
Dann schwang ich mich aus dem Bett und begann mich fertig zu machen.   
  
  
„Wo steckst du? SH“ simste ich eine Dreiviertelstunde später an John.  
  
„Sitze vor dem Pub. Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
„Gut. Komme gleich. SH“  
  
Ich warf nochmal einen Blick auf die Kommentare zu Johns neuem Posting: Harry hatte sich gemeldet. Murray kommentierte: Hunde, die bellen beißen nicht. (Eine der dümmsten Redensarten, wie ich schon am eigenen Knöchel erfahren musste!)  
Sowersby meinte dazu bloß: LOL!  
Na, danke! Dieser Hund wird mich bestimmt eine Weile verfolgen! meldete sich Mike.  
Noch ein LOL! von Sowersby.  
„Schluss jetzt!“ kommentierte ich, steckte das Handy ein und verließ samt meinem Gepäck das Zimmer.  
  
John saß draußen an einem Tisch.  
  
Ich begreife nicht, warum Menschen so scharf darauf sind, Nahrung im Freien zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
„Morgen, Sherlock!“  
  
„John.“  
  
„Frühstück?“  
  
„Keinen Appetit. Mrs Hudson wird uns heute bestimmt noch mästen wollen...“  
Dann sah ich, dass John nur einen leeren Kaffeebecher vor sich hatte. „Oh. Verstehe, du wolltest mit dem Frühstück auf mich warten... Ehm..., soll ich dir einen Kaffee mitbringen?“ bot ich an. „Ohne Zucker.“  
  
„Okay...“  
  
Als ich zurückkam, hatte Billy ihm gerade einen Teller vorgesetzt. John bedankte sich. Total unnötig, wo wir doch diese überteuerten Preise zuzüglich Trinkgeld zahlten! Was, bitte! gibt es da denn zu danken!?     
Ich hatte beschlossen, wieder auf kühl umzuschalten. Sollte John mich auf gestern Abend ansprechen – womit ich jedoch nicht rechnete – konnte ich mich auf die Droge rausreden...  
  
„Die haben ihn also nicht einschläfern lassen, den Hund“, begann ich ein wenig ungeschickt die Konversation.  
„Offensichtlich. Sie konnten es wohl nicht übers Herz bringen.“  
Eine Formulierung die mir letzte Nacht auch durch den Kopf gegangen war. Seltsam...  
„Mhm... Verstehe“, brummte ich.  
„Eh.. Nein. Tust du nicht“, widersprach John.  
„Nein, wohl nicht“, gab ich zu. „Gefühle?“ fragte ich verständnislos.  
„Gefühle.“  
„Ah!“ machte ich abfällig.  
  
Auch John sah nicht so erholt aus, wie er sollte. Einschlafprobleme. Ein Albtraum...  
  
„...eh, was ist in diesem Labor mit mir passiert?“ fragte er.  
„Möchtest du Soße dazu?“, versuchte ich ihn abzulenken.  
„Ich war nicht in der Schlucht, also wieso hab ich das alles da drin gehört? Angst und Stimulus, sagtest du?“  
  
Gleich hat er's...  
  
„Du musst das Gas woanders eingeatmet haben...vielleicht irgendwo im Labor. Die alten Rohre, hast du die gesehen? ...waren löchrig wie ein Sieb...und durch die floss das Gas, also – ehm: Ketchup oder die braune?“  
  
...braune Soße? ...sieht...nicht so vegetarisch aus...  
  
„Sekunde! Du dachtest es wäre der Zucker. Du warst fest davon überzeugt!“  
  
„Besser wir machen uns auf den Weg, in einer halben Stunde geht ein Zug, vielleicht könntest du – “  
  
...dich etwas beeilen!  
  
„Oh, Gott...!“   
  
Der Penny fällt.  
  
„DU warst das! DU hast mich in dem Labor eingesperrt...!“  
  
„Ja, es war ein Experiment...“, gebe ich gelassen zu.  
  
„Ein Experiment...?!“ faucht er zurück.  
  
„Shhh!“ mache ich beschwichtigend.  
„Es war grauenhaft, Sherlock! Ich hab mich zu Tode geängstigt!“ schimpft er.  
  
Ja, ich weiß, John. Und es tut mir Leid...! denke ich, doch ich gebe mich ungerührt.  
  
„Dachte, die Droge ist im Zucker, also tat ich Zucker in deinen Kaffee. Es war alles abgesprochen mit Major Barrymore. Streng wissenschaftlich unter Laborbedingungen. Buchstäblich. – Ich kannte die Auswirkungen auf einen überlegenen Intellekt, wie es auf einen durchschnittlichen wirkt, musste ich testen. – Du weißt, wie ich das meine!“  
  
„Aber sie war nicht im Zucker!“ korrigiert mich John. Ja. War ja klar, dass er sich daran festbeißen würde!  
  
„Naja, ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du dem Gas bereits ausgesetzt warst...“, versuche ich mich herauszureden.  
  
„Also lagst du falsch!“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Hm – du lagst falsch: Es war nicht der Zucker! Du lagst falsch!“  
  
„Ein bisschen – wird nicht wieder vorkommen...“  
  
Nein: Ich darf mir keine Fehler erlauben: Der nächste Irrtum könnte tödlich sein...  
  
„Irgendwelche Langzeitwirkungen?“  
  
„Nein, keine. Sobald du sie ausscheidest, bist du wieder wie neu, wie wir alle.“  
  
„Dann könnte sich das schon erledigt haben...“  
  
Ich entschuldige mich kurz. Vor der langen Zugfahrt ist es sinnvoll, hier nochmal eine saubere Toilette aufzusuchen.   
  
Doch hauptsächlich will ich noch einen Kommentar posten.  
  
„Das klingt mir nach einer Scoobydoo-Geschichte!“ hat Bill Murray inzwischen geschrieben.  
  
Ich füge hinzu: „John, hol mir meinen Revolver!“  
  
  
  
  
Wir erwischten den Zug um 14:25 und hatten ein Abteil für uns alleine. John studierte den Streckenplan.    
  
„Drei Stunden 24? Ein Bummelzug?! Wir kommen erst um Sechs zuhause an? Wieso hast du mich denn dann so gehetzt? Der um 15:01 ist früher in Paddington als der hier in Waterloo! Ich denke, du weißt solche Dinge?!“  
  
„Was willst du? Genieß einfach die Aussicht.“  
„Oh, natürlich: Damit es für den Rest des Tages bei nur einer Mahlzeit bleibt, richtig?“  
  
Ich grinste nur.  
  
  
Das monotone Rattern brachte John bald zum Einschlafen.  
  
Ja, ruh' dich aus. Ich passe auf dich auf..., dachte ich und betrachtete meinen Freund nachdenklich.  
  
„Ist er nicht süß? Ich verstehe, wieso Sie ihn gerne um sich haben. Nur werden die Leute immer so sentimental, wenn's um ihre Haustiere geht! ...so rührend loyal!“ hallte plötzlich Moriartys Stimme durch meinen Kopf.   
  
Ich schauderte unwillkürlich und zog meinen Mantel enger um meinen Körper.  
  
  
Erst um Zehn nach sechs setzt uns ein Taxi vor dem Haus ab. Ich überrasche John, indem ich unser Gepäck schnappe. Mrs Hudson erwartet uns natürlich schon mit einem High Tea, von dem ich mich locker eine ganze Woche ernähren könnte.   
John lobt besonders den Apfelkuchen.  
„Habe ich extra für euch gebacken, als ich merkte, dass euer Fall abgeschlossen ist. Das war ja eine fürchterliche Geschichte, John! Ich würde noch wochenlang Albträume haben! Fast wie eine Werwolfstory, nicht? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich da kommentieren soll! Wie kann ein Mensch so etwas tun? Ein Brite! Naja, die Amys haben ihn verdorben, schätze ich!“  
  
Tja, Mrs Hudsons Erfahrungen mit Amerika und Amerikanern waren nicht gerade gut. Dabei angefangen, dass sie früher in den zweiten Weltkrieg hätten einsteigen sollen, über ihren Mann – bis hin zu diesem CIA-Kerl...  
  
Was wohl weder sie noch John ahnten, war, dass ich mir Neilson auch deshalb so gründlich vorgeknöpft hatte, weil er vier Monate zuvor befohlen hatte, John zu erschießen, wenn ich den Safe nicht öffne...    
  
Ohne ihr nerviges Geplauder hätte es so eine entspannte Mahlzeit sein können...!  
  
John musste ihr alles nochmal haarklein berichten. Seltsamerweise verschwieg er, dass ich ihn eingesperrt und ihm unheimliche Knurrgeräusche vorgespielt hatte...  Hatte er mir das also wirklich schon vergeben?  
Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, ihn abzuschütteln, aber das überraschte mich nun doch.  
  
Erst gegen halb elf ließ uns Mrs Hudson aus ihren allzu mütterlichen Klauen und wir erklommen vollgefressen und leicht angeschickert die Treppe.  
John holte sogleich seinen Laptop heraus – manchmal zeigte er wirklich Symptone von Internetsucht. Vor allem, wenn er mal wieder etwas veröffentlicht hatte!  
Doch diesmal hätte er es wirklich besser gelassen.  
  
„Was...? Sherlock?! ...Sherlock, das musst du dir ansehen! ...Scheiße...! Das ist ER! Moriarty! Sieh, doch, er war hier! Er war hier drin!! ...Apfelkuchen? Denkst du, das war heute? Heute Nachmittag?! …und er fragt sich, wie dein Schädel sich bei ihm an der Wand machen würde! ...da, schon wieder! Jetzt zitiert er Hamlet!“ rief John mit wachsendem Entsetzen. Hilflos tippte er: „Was zur Hölle? Wann ist das passiert?!“ –  was nicht nur sinnlos war – sondern obendrein auch reichlich dumm wirkte.   
  
Moriarty hatte seinen Blog gehackt. Und was John wirklich schockierte war, dass er diesen Film gepostet hatte.  <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OH-nPEEtNc>  
  
Ich sah wie er blass wurde und seine Hände zitterten.  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Dieser Kommentar? Denkst du nicht, das ist genau das, was er von dir lesen möchte?“  
  
John sah mich keuchend an. „Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?!“ ächzte er.  
  
„Nein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so diskret sein würde. Obwohl er bestimmt auch in meinem Zimmer gewesen ist. Er hat keinen Film darüber ins Netz gestellt. Aber er weiß natürlich, dass ich mir das denken kann.“  
  
„Er will deinen Schädel als Wandschmuck! Und er ist hier eingedrungen! Sherlock das reicht allemal für eine Strafanzeige!“  
  
„Bei Scotland Yard? Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Was glaubst du, was die ausrichten können?“  
  
„Das weiß ich auch! Aber denkst du ernsthaft es reicht, dass du einen Revolver besitzt?!“ brüllte John außer sich.  
  
„Nein. Aber es reicht, dass ich ein Gehirn habe und es zu gebrauchen weiß“, entgegnete ich spöttisch.  
  
„Das..., das ist nicht dein Ernst. So arrogant kannst nicht mal du sein...!“ stammelte er und spielte den Film ein zweites Mal ab.   
  
Als ich sah, dass sich sein Atem noch mehr beschleunigte, trat ich zu ihm und legte meine Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
  
„Schon gut, John. Beruhige dich...“  
  
Er rang nach Fassung, erhob sich und reckte sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf – was mich immer fast zum Lachen reizt – und erklärte entschlossen: „Du wirst die nächste Zeit nichts alleine machen, hörst du? Wir trennen uns nicht! Keine Alleingänge! Du kommst mit einkaufen und ich werde mich nicht mehr verabreden!“  
  
„Nun dreh mal nicht gleich durch! Er spielt mit mir. So etwas hätte er jederzeit tun können, schon seit über einem Jahr! Nun hat er es eben in die Tat umgesetzt. Als die Frau plötzlich in meinem Bett auftauchte, hast du dich doch auch nicht so aufgeregt.“  
  
„Das war ja wohl etwas anderes! Und das war bevor wir wussten, dass ER ihr Nachhilfestunden gegeben hat! – Komm schon! Wir müssen die Wohnung durchsuchen! Vielleicht gibt es eine Bombe! Oder er hat unsere Lebensmittel vergiftet!“  
  
Oh, das wird schwieriger als ich dachte...! Was, wenn er uns schon verwanzt hat? Denn...  
Aber natürlich! Deshalb! Er WILL dass wir alles absuchen! Er hat noch keine Kamera installiert. Wir sollen alles durchchecken und uns dann sicher fühlen. Erst danach wird er beginnen, uns zu überwachen. Simpel und doch genial! Gleich morgen wird er Gelegenheit bekommen: Während der Vernissage werden wir alle drei weg sein, auch Mrs Hudson und auch die Turners und ihre Mieter.  
  
Also begann John alles abzusuchen, während ich Fenster und Türschlösser begutachtete und dann unsere Lebensmittel überprüfte. Bis hin zum Zucker und Kaffee...  
  
Gegen halb zwölf simste mir Lestrade.  
  
„Dieser Clip! War das Moriarty? Wenn Sie Anzeige erstatten, kann ich Personenschutz erwirken. Ich weiß: Sie rollen jetzt mit den Augen! Aber denken Sie an Mrs Hudson! Und John hatte er ja damals auch schon gekidnapped! Melden Sie sich! Seien Sie vorsichtig, Sherlock!“  
  
Natürlich ignorierte ich ihn.  
  
John kontrollierte alle Sitzmöbel und Betten auf Tretminen, inspizierte sogar jede einzelne Patrone und sämtliche Putzmittel und ähnliches.   
Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden waren wir auf diese Weise sinnlos beschäftigt.   
  
  
Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf machten wir uns fertig für die Vernissage...   
  
  
  
  
Sektgläser klirren und ich habe noch das Gesülze des Museumskurators in den Ohren – fast meine ich zu spüren, dass es bei mir zwei reichliche Portionen Ohrenschmalz erzeugt hat.  
  
"Sherlock?"  
  
Der Turner ist wieder da und alle sind zufrieden. Sie sind solche Idioten. Denken, das sei wichtig. Eine aufgespannte Leinwand und ein paar gefällige Farbkleckse in Öl.  
Riesensache!  
  
„Sherlock!“  
  
„Hm?“   
  
„Ich versteh dich nicht. Erstens ist dir Geld sonst nicht wichtig, zweitens bekommst du eine beträchtliche Belohnung von der Versicherung. Ich meine, du bist schließlich nicht so mittellos wie Mozart, der allen Grund hatte, sich über Ringe und Schnupftabaksdosen und dergleichen aufzuregen!“  
„Du kannst die Manschettenknöpfe gerne haben. Könnte allerdings Gerede geben, denn ich bin fast sicher, dass sie graviert sein werden...“  
„Ach darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht! Ich meine: Warum machst du so ein Theater darum, dass du keine Manschettenknöpfe gebrauchen kannst?“  
„Weil das ein weiterer Beweis dafür ist, wie schlecht diese Leute hier beobachten! Was würdest du denn denken, wenn dir jemand ein Zigarettenetui schenkt?“  
„Sagt der Kerl, der mal für mich einen Aschenbecher hat mitgehen lassen. Nun ich würde vielleicht Pflaster und Aspirin darin transportieren...oder Latexhandschuhe und Plastikbeutel...“  
„Okay. Das Beispiel war noch zu praktisch...“, brumme ich.   
  
  
„Mr Holmes! Miller vom Guardian: Was gibt es neues über Baskerville?“  
„Lesen Sie seinen Blog nicht? Mehr wird es nicht geben. Alles andere ist streng vertraulich“, knurre ich.  
„Na, gut. Aber, was unsere Leser wirklich interessiert: Mögen Sie Hunde? Wie stehen Sie zu Tierversuchen? Was wurde aus Bluebell und haben Sie irgendwelche Nachwirkungen wie Albträume oder Angstzustände?  
Und...last but not least: Gibt es eine Frau in Ihrem Leben?“  
  
Ich kann förmlich fühlen, wie sich John rechts neben mir versteift.  
  
„Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet. Und ich denke, ich kann sagen, der Erfolg gibt mir recht. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich habe gerade da hinten einen Taschendiebstahl beobachtet...“  
  
  
  
  
  
Als nächstes gelang es mir, einen entführten Banker zu finden und die Nummer Eins auf der Fahndungsliste von Interpol in eine Falle zu locken. Dann folgte der mysteriöse „Selbstmord“ des Henry Fishguard.  
Trotzdem bin ich inzwischen „der Reichenbachheld“. Es gab wirklich weitaus beachtlichere Leistungen – aber Spitznamen kann man sich nicht aussuchen.    
Ich pickte mir nun nur noch jene Fälle heraus, die das meiste Prestige, die größten Schlagzeilen versprachen. Und ich lehnte ein paar sehr mysteriöse kleine Fälle ab, die mich um vieles mehr gereizt hätten.   
Spaß machte mir das nicht.   
Besonders übel war die Sache mit diesem...albernen Hut, den ich nun auch noch geschenkt bekam!  
„Das Privat in Privatdetektiv kannst du streichen!“ belehrte mich John – vier Wochen nach der Vernissage. Offenkundig ohne zu merken, dass ich vor neun Monaten in seinem Beisein zu Lestrade gesagt hatte: „Ich bin Privatdetektiv. Das Letzte, was ich brauche, ist ein öffentliches Image!“  
John musste denken, mir sei der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen. Schon erkannte er das Risiko, das ich einging, meinte, ich solle mal nur einen kleinen Fall übernehmen.  
„Die Presse wird eine Kehrtwende machen, unweigerlich – und sie wird sich gegen dich wenden!“  
  
Doch genau danach sollte es ja aussehen: Als sei ich auf dem besten Wege ein Opfer meiner eigenen Hybris zu werden. Wie jene überragenden alten Griechen, die den Sagen nach teuer dafür bezahlen mussten, dass sie sich selbst vor den Göttern brüsteten.  
Es war dann nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Nemesis zuschlug...  
  
  
  
Den Startschuss zu unserem letzten Spiel hätte ich beinahe verpasst. Er fiel einen Monat nach Baskerville.  
  
Mein Handy nervte ohnehin ständig in diesen Tagen. Hätte ich mir jede eintreffende SMS gleich ansehen wollen, wäre ich zu gar nichts mehr gekommen.  
John sah schließlich nach. Ich wollte mich zuerst nicht unterbrechen lassen.  
Doch dann sagte er – angespannt aber gefasst: „Er ist wieder da.“   
  
  
Ich spürte, wie mein Herz gleich zwei Gänge hochschaltete, nahm mein iPhone und las:  
  
  
'Kommen Sie spielen. Tower Hill. Jim Moriarty x'

 

 

 


	11. Epilog – Abschied

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war der Abschied von einem Lebensabschnitt, von meinem Zuhause, von London...und von Menschen, von denen ich niemals geglaubt hätte, dass ich sie vermissen könnte.  
Menschen...waren doch nicht wichtig...!  
  
  
  
  
"Er ist wieder da!" hatte John gesagt. Und dann alarmierte uns auch schon Lestrade, dass er Moriarty soeben am Tatort verhaftet hätte: Im vollen Ornat der historischen Kronjuwelen thronend hatte er hoheitsvoll seiner Häscher geharrt, als kämen sie zu einer Audienz.  
  
Im allerersten Moment hatte mich sein Comeback ziemlich verwirrt! Mit einem solchen Dreifachcoup ohne unmittelbaren Personenschaden und vor allem mit der Festnahme hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
Doch im nächsten Augenblick verstand ich es. Es war genial. Er war genial. Genialer denn je. Doch auch noch durchgeknallter als bei unserem letzten Schlagabtausch.  
John regte vor allem dieses GET SHERL☺CK! auf.   
Den Smiley meint Moriarty wohl als Zitat dessen über meinem Sofa...  
  
  
  
Wie das bei unserem Rechtssystem nun mal leider so läuft, dauerte es fast sechs Wochen, bis der Prozess begann. Sechs Wochen, in denen ich natürlich nicht untätig blieb – und in denen ich sowohl außerhalb unserer Wohnung – aber noch mehr drinnen – Theater spielte. Nicht nur, weil uns Moriarty beobachten ließ, auch weil ich mich bemühte, unausstehlicher denn je zu sein. Doch John blieb unerschütterlich an meiner Seite, sah mir so ziemlich alles nach, wohl weil er einfach vermutete, dass ich wegen Moriarty unter schier unerträglichem Stress stünde...  
  
  
Wann habe ich jemals etwas so albernes getan, wie zu beten? Nun, wenn überhaupt, dann vielleicht in Kindertagen. Ob das nun ein Wunsch beim Anblick einer Sternschnuppe war oder die Hoffnung, meine Konzentration könne jemanden telepathisch zu meinen Gunsten beeinflussen, sind nur unwichtige Details. Alle Spielarten davon sind gleichermaßen irrational und sinnlos.  
Doch am Morgen der Urteilsverkündung, als ich machtlos zuhause abwarten musste, hatte ich nicht nur den ungebetenen Augen und Ohren in unserem Hause eine Vorstellung abzuliefern, die Moriarty vorgaukeln sollte, dass ich auf eine Haftstrafe spekulierte; nein, da klammerte sich ein Teil von mir wirklich inständig an die schwache Chance, dass sie ihn doch verurteilen würden. Was jedoch auch nichts geholfen hätte: Er hatte Pentonville schon einmal bezwungen: Er konnte es jederzeit wieder tun.  
  
Dann rief mich John an: Stinkwütend und in heller Aufregung, dass Moriarty sich nun gleich an mir rächen werde.   
Er begreift nicht einmal die einfachsten Grundregeln dieses Spiels.  
Ich ignorierte ihn, vertauschte den Morgenmantel mit einem Sakko, holte das gute Service hervor, machte Tee und begann Geige zu spielen.  
  
  
Er kam. So wie ich es erwartet hatte. Er setzte sich nicht in den Sessel, den ich ihm anbot - weil er mich dort haben wollte, denn eine Kamera hatte ihn im Visier.  
Ich sagte ihm auf den Kopf zu, wie er die Geschworenen manipuliert hatte.  
  
Gelassen fragte ich: "Gut, wie wollen Sie's machen? Mich verbrennen...?"  
  
"Nun, das ist das Problem. Das letzte Problem. Haben Sie schon rausgefunden, was es ist? Was ist das letzte Problem?  
  
Ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt. Haben Sie denn auch zugehört?"  
  
Zumindest vermutete ich es, hatte Theorien, doch ich tat, als tappe ich doch noch total im Dunkeln, was ich aber nicht zugeben mochte, und als ärgere ich mich über seine kryptischen Anspielungen.   
  
Er klopft mit den Fingern einen Rhythmus – oh, ich erkenne ihn... Er weiß doch, dass ich das kenne! ...soll ich glauben, das sei der Code? Es kann keinen Universalcode für alles geben! So etwas gibt es nur bei den Idioten, die für einfach alles dasselbe Passwort benutzen. Vielleicht könnte man ein Programm schreiben, das alles entschlüsseln kann, aber keinen Code, das würde Mycroft wissen, wenn es ein geheimes Universalpasswort gäbe, mit dem man alles, was im Vereinigten Königreich, der EU, der Welt elektronisch gesichert ist, umgehen kann!   
Allenfalls könnte es die Webadresse samt Zugangscode zu einem genialen Dechiffrierungscomputer sein – aber das wäre wohl wirklich zu ironisch, oder?  
  
  
"Wie schwer fällt es Ihnen zu sagen: Ich weiß es nicht?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht?"  
  
Er gab sich übertrieben amüsiert.  
  
Ich erklärte ihm, dass mir durchaus klar sei, dass seine Aktion eine Werbekampagne sei, woraufhin er selbstverliebt auseinandersetzte, welche Bedeutung all das hatte.  
  
  
"Ich will das Problem lösen. Unser Problem. Das letzte Problem.  
Es wird schon bald so weit sein. Der Fall.  
Aber Sie müssen keine Angst haben. Fallen ist wie fliegen, mit dem Unterschied, dass man ein verbindliches Ziel hat", erklärte er dann, diabolisch lächelnd.  
  
Und dann machte er ein lautmalerisches Fallgeräusch mit anschließendem Aufprall.  
  
"Rätsel konnte ich noch nie leiden...", brummte ich.  
  
"Gewöhnen Sie sich dran. Denn ich schulde Ihnen einen Fall, Sherlock: Ich schulde es Ihnen."  
  
  
Auch nachdem er gegangen war, tat ich ratlos, besah mir den Apfel, als könne ich mit seinen Hinweisen wirklich noch gar nichts anfangen.  
  
Dann traf John ein.  
  
"Sherlock? Alles Okay? Ich hab' mich beeilt - aber irgendwie steckte die Tube zwischen zwei Stationen fest, also - "  
  
Er sah die beiden Teetassen.  
  
"Du hattest Besuch...? Moment... Mrs Hudson ist nicht da... Warst DU das?!"  
  
Ja, John. Du hast mich erwischt: Ich kann Tee kochen!  
  
Er starrte mich an. Dann begann er mechanisch den Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
"Nein...! ...sag' jetzt nicht..."  
  
"Ja. Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten. Ganz friedlich. Problem?"  
  
Er war fassungslos. Dann machte er kehrt und stapfte nach oben.  
  
"Eifersüchtig?" rief ich ihm nach.  
  
Nur Türenschlagen antwortete mir.  
  
  
  
Wenn es um Kinder geht, sind die Leute immer noch empfindlicher als sonst. Spätestens seit dem falschen Vermeer war mir das klar: Zumindest hatte ich es seither nicht mehr aus dem Gedächtnis verloren. Und dass Moriarty dahinter steckte, war nur zu klar: Spuren, Botschaften an mich, Märchen, keine Forderungen wie Geld oder die Freilassung irgendwelcher Extremisten – sondern eine sinnfreie Schnitzeljagd.  
Und doch: Die Art und Weise, die Plötzlichkeit, mit der dann das Verderben über mich hereinbrach – in Gestalt der kleinen, schreienden Claudette – , erwies sich doch als schockierend. Selbst für mich.  
  
Lestrade sagte: "Ach, nehmen Sie's nicht so schwer: Ich möchte auch immer am Liebsten schreien, wenn Sie den Raum betreten. So geht’s eigentlich den meisten Leuten..." Was sollte das werden? Spott? Schadenfreude? Trost? Alles zusammen? Merkte er nicht, dass es jetzt nicht mehr aufzuhalten war?  
  
  
  
Moriarty als Märchenerzähler und Taxifahrer hatte mich eiskalt erwischt – doch in dem Moment, wo mich dieser Kerl aus der Fahrbahn riss, kam ich wieder zu mir und mein Misstrauen erwachte, doch dann begriff ich, dass er mich vor einem Unfall bewahrt hatte. Also bedankte ich mich, um ihn im Halbdunkel der nächtlichen Staßenbeleuchtung noch genauer in Augenschein nehmen zu können – als plötzlich drei Schüsse durch seine Brust krachten.  
  
Erschrocken prallte ich zurück.  
  
Von hinten? Ohne mich zu erwischen! Ich konnte nichts entdecken.   
Aus dem nächsten Taxi sprang John:  
  
"Sherlock!" Er rannte auf mich zu – ohne auf seine eigene Sicherheit zu achten...! Das machte mich jetzt wirklich nervös!  
  
"Ich hab die Schüsse gehört! Bist du okay?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
John rief eine Ambulanz und sah sich den Sterbenden an. Auch er konnte erkennen, dass da nichts mehr zu machen war. Sein Herz musste zerfetzt sein. Er war praktisch schon tot.  
  
John stand auf – versuchte, sich zusammenzureimen, wo die Schüsse wohl hergekommen waren... dann fiel sein Blick erneut auf mich. "Ist wirklich alles in Odnung mit dir?"  
  
"Sei doch still!" fauchte ich grob.  
  
John erwiderte nichts, stattdessen checkte er unsere Umgebung nach weiteren möglichen Gefahren bis der Krankenwagen eintraf.  
  
"Ich weiß, wer das ist...", sagte er dann.  
  
"Was? Das ist doch nicht möglich?!" gab ich zurück. Aber ich wusste natürlich, dass Mycroft ihn inzwischen mal einbestellt hatte.  
  
"Doch..., das ist er.  
Souleymani oder so, Mycroft hat mir seine Akte gezeigt..."  
  
Und dann rückte er damit heraus, dass es noch mehr von seiner Sorte gab. Nun war es meinerseits Zeit für den nächsten Akt: Zu entdecken, dass ich bespitzelt wurde.  
  
Nein: Meine Verhaftung in meinen eigenen vier Wänden würde Moriarty nicht aufnehmen können! Es war irrational, aber diesen Gedanken ertrug ich nicht!   
  
  
Ich fühle mich...fremd, gehetzt, in die Enge getrieben...  
Das passt einfach nicht hierher!  
Manchmal behaupten Leute, sie stünden neben sich... das hier fühlt sich wirklich verdammt danach an...!   
  
  
Dann kommt natürlich DI Lestrade. Er will mich eigentlich nicht verhaften – aber Moriarty will, dass er das tut.  
  
Also versuche ich, Greg quasi in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen und mache ihm seinen aufkeimenden Zweifel zum Vorwurf. "Eine Idee lässt sich nicht töten...wenn sie sich erst mal hier eingenistet hat."  
  
Ich bin ziemlich sicher, einer sogenannten Respektsperson auf die Stirn zu tippen, lässt sich als 'gar nicht gut' einstufen. Die Entrüstung, die in Gregs Augen aufblitzte, gab mir recht.  
  
Ich behaupte, dass ich Moriartys Spiel, mich Stück für Stück zu vernichten, nicht mitspielen wolle. Doch das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, denn ich spiele es mit – ich habe längst keine Wahl mehr, wenn ich noch gewinnen will...  
  
Ich eröffne John, dass sie mit einem Haftbefehl zurückkommen werden. Mir ist klar, dass ihn das erschreckt: Er flippt ja schon aus, wenn er bloß einen ASBO bekommt. Ständig überlegt er, was die Leute von uns denken!  
  
"Sherlock, ich will nicht, dass alle glauben, du wärst ein – " Er bremst sich.  
  
Noch immer vertraut er mir, aber ich werde den Spieß umdrehen – ähnlich wie bei Lestrade: Ihm vorwerfen, dass er zweifelt.  
  
"Ein was?" frage ich lauernd.  
  
John spricht es aus: "Ein Schwindler."  
  
"Du fürchtest, dass die recht haben."  
  
"Was?" japst John gekränkt.  
  
"Dass die rechthaben, was mich angeht."  
  
"Nein!" versichert er.  
  
"Deshalb bist du so aufgebracht, du willst es nicht wahrhaben, dass sie rechthaben könnten. Du hast Angst, dass du auch getäuscht wurdest."  
  
"Hab ich nicht!!"  
  
"Moriarty manipuliert auch deine Gedanken, siehst du denn nicht, was hier vorgeht?" brülle ich ihn an.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du kein Schwindler bist!"  
  
"100%ig???"  
  
"Niemand wäre in der Lage, dauernd so eine Nervensäge vorzutäuschen", argumentiert er trocken.  
  
Beinahe muss ich lächeln. Es tut gut, das zu hören. Aber das darf es nicht.  
  
  
  
Ähnlich geht es mir mit Lestrade: Er ruft John an, sagt ihm, dass er mich verhaften muss, will mir die Chance geben zu fliehen, alles aufzuklären. Wenn man ihn erwischt, kann es ihn den Job kosten.  
  
Nun rückt Mrs H. damit heraus, dass sie ein Päckchen für mich angenommen hat, von jemandem namens Grimm...  
Wieder das Siegel mit der Elster...  
Ein halbverkohlter Lebkuchenmann. Moriarty lässt mich wissen, dass er mich verbrannt hat.  
  
Wir werden sehen! Schon von Phönix gehört...?  
  
  
  
Erneut trifft Polizei ein. John geht ihnen entgegen, um nach dem Haftbefehl zu fragen, doch ich lege bereits meinen Schal um.  
Als Lestrade seine Handschellen benutzt, argumentiert John entrüstet, als sei er mein Anwalt. Er sehe doch, dass ich keinen Widerstand leiste! Das sei lächerlich!  
  
Dass ich mich füge und ihn zu beruhigen versuche, regt ihn nur noch mehr auf.  
  
Schon gut, John. So ist das nun mal. Wer sich als Messias hervortut, wird auch verraten und verhaftet...  
  
Es hat sechs Wochen bis zu Moriartys Prozess gedauert. Wie lange plant er, sich an meiner Schmach zu weiden? Werde ich andere Optionen haben, als den letzten Ausweg?  
Liberty in death?  
Was, wenn er mich zu Verbrechen zwingen will, die wir nicht faken können?  
Ich werde mitspielen – so lange, bis ich mir sicher bin, was er noch vorhat: Mir das Herz herausbrennen? Meine Freunde bedrohen – so wie er es mit den Geschworenen getan hat? Was könnte er sonst meinen?  
Oder will er sich geschlagen geben, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich weiß, dass ich glauben sollte, seine Klopfzeichen seien der Code, wenn ich ihn fehlerfrei wiedergeben kann, ihm aber gleich sage, dass es natürlich kein Code ist!? Weil es keinen solchen Code gibt! Aber ist das nicht zu einfach? Schließlich sagte er ja: Das LETZTE Problem...  
Nein: Dieser Kelch wird also nicht an mir vorübergehen...   
Er MUSS denken, dass er mich besiegt hat. Anders wird es nicht gehen.  
Ich werde...dieses EINE Mal... nicht angeben dürfen!!!  
  
  
Am Streifenwagen werde ich noch gründlich durchsucht – nun sehe ich eine simple, aber effekive Möglichkeit, zu fliehen: Ich kann das Funkgerät voll aufdrehen, so dass es eine scheußliche, laute Rückkopplung geben wird – und mir diese Dienstwaffe, die da so einladend herumliegt, schnappen. Nicht mal unsere Bullen sind so dämlich: Das ist jemand von Moriartys Leuten gewesen!  
Moriarty will also, dass ich fliehe! Und wenn ich diese Gelegenheit nicht ergreife, mache ich mich verdächtig.  
Eine Hilfe von Lestrade kann es nicht sein: Ihm steht ja selbst schon das Wasser bis zum Hals – und einen anderen würde er nicht reinreiten. Nicht er – schon gar nicht, wenn es so aussichtslos ist.  
  
Nun bringen sie auch noch John heraus! Und der Chiefsuperintendent hat Nasenbluten.  
  
Ja. Das ist mein John.  
  
Na, gut. Dann muss es eben so gehen... Anders werde ich ihn wohl nicht los...  
  
„Begleitest du mich?“  
  
  
  
Er ahnt noch nicht, worauf er sich einlässt, sträubt sich anfangs, doch da ich ihn schließlich überzeugen kann, dass Moriarty unsere Flucht will, macht er alles mit.  
  
„Eine Lüge, die bequemer ist als die Wahrheit...“ Ich erkläre es ihm.  
  
Er kommt mir natürlich mit Mycroft, aber ich wiegle ab, als wir einen Verfolger bemerken: Doch es ist nicht die Polizei, es ist einer der Killernachbarn!  
Gerade rauscht ein Doppeldeckerbus heran. Ironischerweise fährt er zur Baker Street Station.  
  
„Wir springen jetzt vor diesen Bus!“ Ich renne los, John ist überrumpelt, versucht aber nicht, uns aufzuhalten. Doch als ich anhalte, überholt er mich noch – er könnte mich noch wegreißen – doch ihm ist wohl eingefallen, was diesem Albaner passiert ist...! Dessen Kollege spurt, zerrt uns von der Straße, wir stürzen alle drei – ich schnappe mir seine Pistole, die Dienstwaffe haben wir schon kurz nach Beginn der Flucht verloren.  
  
„Sagen Sie mir, was Sie von mir wollen!“  
„Er hat's in Ihrer Wohnung gelassen"  
"Wer?"   
"Moriarty."   
"Was?"   
"Den Computerschlüssel!"  
  
Kurz darauf strecken auch diesen Killer Schüsse nieder. Wir fliehen erneut...ich höre eine Sirene...  
Doch ich weiß genau, wo ich bin: Kitty Reily wohnt ganz in der Nähe. Sie ist zwar nicht clever – aber erfolgshungrig. Ich habe sie gegen mich aufgebracht, aber vielleicht hat sie ein Interview mit Moriarty bekommen. Sie hat in Johns Nähe auf der Empore gesessen, aber ihn nicht zu mir befragt, also...!  
Jedenfalls hat sie einen Enthüllungsartikel über mich angekündigt.  
  
...und dass es hier an dieser Ecke einen Zeitungsautomaten gibt, ist natürlich auch kein Zufall!   
Ich erkläre John die Sache mit dem Code und dass holt euch SH eine Botschaft an Moriartys Kunden ist, sage, dass wir zurück in die Wohnung müssen, um den Code zu suchen.  
John entdeckt die frischgedruckte Samstagszeitung aber sogar selbst!  
  
Kitty – und jemand namens Rich Brook?!   
  
'Ich sollte mir auch einen Mitbewohner zulegen...muss echt lustig sein...', hat er gesagt – und seine Wahl ist auf die kleine, dumme, ehrgeizige Journalistin gefallen!  
  
Sehr praktisch! Das verkürzt die Sache!  
  
Also dringe ich in Kittys Wohnung ein und wir warten im Dunkeln auf ihrem Sofa.  
  
  
„Ehm..., erklärst du mir, was wir hier machen?“ fragt John, als er sich wieder etwas besser im Griff hat.  
„...sie hat mal ein Interview gewollt. ...und ich bin sicher, sie hat eine Haarnadel...“  
„Toller Plan! Ich wette, du hast sie dir für alle Ewigkeiten zum Feind gemacht!“  
„Ach, was! Diese Sorte verkauft ihre Großmutter für eine gute Story“, behauptete ich...  
  
Natürlich rechnete ich mir keine Chance mehr aus, sie noch auf meiner Seite zu haben, aber das hätte ohnehin nichts geholfen, doch als Vorwand, sie zu treffen, war das allemal gut genug! Er würde hier aufkreuzen...!  
  
Dann hörten wir sie...sie bemerkte die angelehnte Tür...  
  
  
Ja, es lief, wie zu erwarten. Nun war sie herablassend. Nur, dass sie eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte.  
An der Wand prangte groß ein Schriftzug: Make believe – kein Motto für eine Journalistin. Wohl aber für den Märchenonkel!  
  
Natürlich tat ich, als wolle ich herausfinden, wer er ist und wie er ihr Vertrauen gewonnen hatte, denn das wäre es, was ich tun würde, wüsste ich nicht, mit wem ich es zu tun habe.   
Und dann hörten wir auch schon den Schlüssel im Schloss.  
  
  
Oh, 'Richard' war wirklich brillant. Ich hätte es ihm abgekauft – doch er mir mein Entsetzen ebenso – und, ja: Irgendwie war ich auch entsetzt: Ich hatte sein schauspielerisches Talent unterschätzt und das verunsicherte mich.  
Doch dann begriff ich: IHM würde vielleicht gelingen, was ich vergeblich...und – tja – vielleicht bisweilen, wie man so sagt, 'halbherzig' bisher vergeblich versucht hatte: JOHN von mir loszueisen!  
  
Ich bin im Zwiespalt..., aber es muss sein...  
  
  
Doch mein John erweist sich als harter Brocken.     
  
„Ja, zeigen Sie mir was!“ spottet er, als Rich behauptete, er könne es beweisen.  
  
In einem unbeobachteten Moment lächle ich Jim anerkennend zu.  
  
Nein: Hier kann ich es nicht 'zugeben': Erstens: wäre es zu früh, zweitens..., ich könnte John nicht überzeugen..., wir müssen hier weg...  
  
Selbst jetzt...obwohl ich scheinbar aufgebe, keine Argumente mehr habe: „Hörn Sie damit AUF!!!“ brülle ich, als ob ich mich völlig hilflos fühle – obwohl ich John praktisch ignoriere – er bleibt loyal...setzt meinem Todfeind nach, als er flüchtet...vergeblich – aber was würde es auch helfen...  
  
  
  
Wieder auf der Straße, fragt mich John nur danach, ob Moriarty das kann, ob er damit durchkommen kann: Er hat noch immer keine Zweifel.  
  
"So verkauft man eine handfeste Lüge: man umhüllt sie mit der Wahrheit, damit sie genießbar wird", erkläre ich ihm.  
"Er hat in den letzten 24 h Zweifel in die Köpfe der Leute gesät, um sein Spiel zu beenden, muss er jetzt nur noch eins tun – und das – !"  
  
Plötzlich verstehe ich es. Ich muss mich beeilen! Er will nicht, dass ich langsam zugrunde gehe, er will meinen Niedergang gar nicht auskosten – dazu hat er überhaupt keine Geduld! Er hat es mir ja praktisch verraten: Geld, Macht, Beliebtheit bei Terrororganisationen und Schurkenstaaten – all das gibt ihm nichts mehr: Er will nur noch das letzte Problem lösen. Ein Getriebener, ein Besessener. Er hat es eilig!  
  
"Sherlock?"  
"Ich muss etwas erledigen."  
"Was? Kann ich helfen?"  
"Das mach ich allein", sage ich, ohne mich nochmal umzudrehen.   
Dazu...bin ich gerade ...nicht cool genug.  
  
Er wird die Gelegenheit nutzen und zu Mycroft gehen.   
  
  
  
Molly erschrickt, als ich sie plötzlich in dem verlassenen Labor anspreche...  
  
"Wissen Sie, Sie irren sich, Sie zählen sehr wohl. Sie haben immer gezählt und ich habe Ihnen stehts vertraut. Aber Sie hatten recht: Es geht mir nicht gut."  
  
Es fällt mir nicht leicht – aber sie ist absolut loyal und entschlossen.   
Seltsam: Sie hat mich noch nie an John erinnert – aber jetzt schon, irgendwie...  
  
"Sagen Sie mir, was los ist."  
"Molly: Ich glaube, ich werde sterben."  
"Was brauchen Sie, sagen Sie's."  
"Wenn ich nicht ganz der wäre, für den Sie mich halten und nicht ganz der wäre, für den ich mich halte, würden Sie mir trotzdem noch helfen wollen?"  
"Was brauchen Sie?"  
"SIE!"  
  
Ja, Molly, du bist immer wichtig gewesen. Jedenfalls gemessen daran, dass es fast keine Menschen gibt, die mir etwas bedeuten. Aber du hast von Anfang an zu ihnen gehört. Nicht so, wie du es immer wolltest, natürlich. Aber das tut ja niemand. Kein Mensch.  
  
Als erstes nehme ich ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie schweigen wird. Viele Leben können davon abhängen, auch meines und ihr eigenes.   
Dann erkläre ich ihr alles, was sie wissen muss.  
Sie ist schockiert, als ich ihr sage, dass ich John nicht einweihen kann.  
  
"Das wird ihm das Herz brechen!" behauptet sie weinerlich.  
  
"Das ist physiologisch nicht möglich", brumme ich. "Außerdem geht es nicht anders. Er könnte unmöglich wochenlang vortäuschen, dass er mich für tot hält."  
  
"Wochenlang?!" echot sie entsetzt.  
  
"Oder Monate... Molly, wie auch immer: Die Zeit drängt!"  
  
  
  
  
Doch sie hat mich ins Grübeln gebracht. Kann ich ihm doch einen Hinweis geben? Natürlich ist Mollys 'romantische' Idee Unsinn, aber...  
  
Ich spiele nervös mit dem Squashball herum...ob John draufkommt, was sich damit anstellen lässt? Eigentlich müsste er das...  
  
Wenn ich ihm Hinweise gebe, die er erst zeitverzögert versteht? Der Unfall und der Schock werden seinen Verstand ohnehin zunächst blockieren, also wird er nicht aus der Rolle fallen, während er hier vor dem Haus beobachtet wird. Und wenn er erst begriffen hat, wie wichtig es ist, diese Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten, wird er es dann nicht doch auf die Reihe bekommen?  
  
  
Als John eintritt, lasse ich den Squashball noch ein letztes Mal springen, behaupte, dass der fragliche Code Moriarty auch zu der falschen Identität verholfen habe. John schluckt den Köder. Er hofft wirklich, dass ich Moriarty so quasi zurückbringen und dadurch alles aufklären kann.  
  
Ach, John, ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach...  
  
  
  
Es sind unsere letzten gemeinsamen Stunden. Auf unbestimmte Zeit. Vielleicht für immer, wenn es schief läuft... Aber das ahnt er natürlich nicht. Das darf er auch nicht. Also bin ich wie immer.  
  
'Sie könnten vielleicht mal 'danke' sagen, einfach so', hat Molly neulich gemeint. Nun, das wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt. Und doch auch wieder nicht. Es würde ...seinen Arwohn wecken...  
  
  
  
Mein Plan, wie ich ihn kurz abschütteln kann – so dass er anschließend gleich zurück kommt, ist vorbereitet. Und alles andere auch.  
  
Irgendwann übermannt ihn doch noch die Müdigkeit...   
  
Tja, gute Neuigkeiten, John: In nächster Zeit werde ich dir weder mit Verbrecherjagden noch mit Geigenspiel den Schlaf rauben...   
  
  
  
  
"...Du Maschine! ...zum Henker! Dann lass es eben und bleib allein!"  
"Auf allein kann ich mich verlassen: Es beschützt mich", gebe ich kalt zurück.  
"Nein: Auf Freunde kann man sich verlassen...", insistiert John überzeugt.  
  
Ja. Ich weiß, ich weiß... Und ich danke dir, mein Freund. Leb wohl...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zeit für das letzte Problem:  
  
Stayin' alive. Das ist das letzte Problem: Am Leben bleiben...aber für mich gilt es auch, das Leben anderer erhalten...  
  
  
  
"Ich hab mein Leben lang immer nur eins gesucht: Ablenkung – Sie warn die beste Ablenkung, und jetzt hab ich nicht mal mehr Sie, weil ich Sie besiegt habe!...", beschwert er sich.  
  
...dann behauptet er, es sei leicht gewesen!  
  
"...jetzt muss ich wieder anfangen, mit gewöhnlichen Menschen zu spielen..." – er bemerkte seinen Fehler – bekam schnell die Kurve, indem er hinzufügte: Und wie sich rausstellt, sind Sie auch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch!"  
  
  
Doch, ja, den Wortwitz Rich Brook habe ich verstanden...und ich trommle lautlos hinter meinem Rücken mit den Fingern, als er es sehen kann.  
  
„Binärzahlen als Schläge...“, beginne ich zu erklären.  
  
Er geht mir auf den Leim.   
  
„Es gibt keinen Schlüssel, Dummkopf!!!“  
  
Nun ist er überzeugt, mich auf ganzer Linie besiegt zu haben...also stelle ich mich überrumpelt, als er die Wahl des Treffpunkts lobt. Nun, hätte er gefragt, hätte ich behauptet: Wir haben uns doch in diesem Gebäude kennen gelernt – aber drinnen wären wir nicht ungestört gewesen...  
  
Doch ich gebe mich noch nicht geschlagen...doch auf eine hilflose, verzweifelte Tour.  
  
Und nun rückt er mit der ultimativen Drohung heraus:   
  
"Ihre Freunde werden sterben, wenn Sie es nicht tun!"  
"John!"  
"Nicht nur John – ich meine alle."  
"Mrs Hudson."  
"Und wer noch?"  
  
So wie er es betont, scheint er wirklich nur noch mit einem zu rechnen. Ausgezeichnet!  
  
"Lestrade!" Ich senke gegen Ende des Namens meine Stimme, als seien das wirklich alle. Und er bestätigt es mir! Doch ich gebe den Betroffenen.  
  
Nochmal redet er von den einzigen drei Freunden, die ich habe!   
  
Aber dann fordert er mich auf zu springen. Nein, denke ich: Erst du!  
Ich habe mir schon überlegt, wie ich es rauszögern kann...  
  
  
Ich spiele meine Rolle...ja, ich hatte recht: Nicht nur ich stecke in einem Dilemma. Er auch...! Wenn er mich besiegt hat, war das das Nonplusultra, dann kann's nur noch bergab gehen. Ich habe es schon im großen Spiel erkannt: Er fürchtet die Langeweile mindestens ebenso sehr wie ich! Und angeblich soll man ja gehen, wenn es am Schönsten ist.  
  
Ich habe es zuerst nicht verstanden, wieso er mich nicht Wochen und Monate leiden lässt, denn er ist doch ein Sadist! Aber das wäre verglichen mit dem Weg dorthin dann doch langweilig. Moriarty ist zu ungeduldig, seinen eigenen Triumph auszukosten, weil kein weiteres Genie in Sicht ist, mit dem er nach mir spielen könnte. Er kann nicht auf eine neue Herausforderung warten...! Er hält es nicht aus!   
  
Er treibt mich in den Selbstmord. Aber da wir beide eins sind – so wie er es sich gewünscht hat, kann und will er nicht ohne mich weiter existieren. Das ist irre – aber das ist ja nichts Neues bei ihm!  
Ich und Mycroft geben ein verdammt gutes Profilerteam ab...naja, mit etwas Hilfe von einigen seiner Spezialisten...  
  
  
Ja..., ich bin schon erschrocken, als er es dann wirklich tut – und wie er es tut...  
So, wie Henry es beinahe getan hätte...!   
Was, wenn er von mir – trotz dieses Ortes – verlangt hätte, dass ich mich in den Kopf schieße...?  
Ich muss mir nicht groß Mühe geben, verdattert zurück zu taumeln, scheinbar zu verzweifeln...  
Niemand darf Verdacht schöpfen, das genau das beabsichtigt war.  
  
  
  
Und dann kommt John...  
  
Der letzte Akt..., vielleicht der Schwierigste. Ich versuche, ihm einzureden, dass ich ein Hochstapler sei, aber er glaubt noch immer an mich.  
  
Ich höre seine bebende Stimme und mir ist, als würde ich spüren, wie es ihn fast in den Wahnsinn treibt, weil er nicht begreifen kann, warum ich so rede...  
  
Er ist so klein von hier oben...mir kommt die absurde Idee, dass ich ihn einfach in die Tasche stecken und mitnehmen könnte...   
Das wäre nett...  
  
Hey! Du kannst jetzt nicht überschnappen! weise ich mich zurecht.  
     
Ich rufe ihn an.  
  
  
"Hey, Sherlock, alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Ich werde es vermissen, dich das sagen zu hören..., denke ich und beginne meinen Monolog.  
  
"...Ich bin ein Schwindler", benutze ich schließlich sein eigenes Wort.  
  
"Sherlock?!"  
  
"Was in der Zeitung stand, ist die Wahrheit...Ich möchte, dass du es Lesrade sagst, ich möchte, dass du es Mrs Hudson sagst – und Molly – sag es einfach allen, die's hören wollen..., dass ich Moriarty erschaffen habe für meine eigenen Zwecke."  
  
"Halt den Mund Sherlock! Halt den Mund!..."  
  
  
Natürlich fängt er von unserem ersten Zusammentreffen an –   
  
"Als ob jemand so clever sein könnte!" spotte ich – doch...ja, es ...es zerreißt mich fast...  
  
"Du schon!" kontert er voller Zuversicht.  
  
Johns Treue – und wie ich sie mit Füßen treten muss... Mir wird klar, dass ich ihn vielleicht sehr lange nicht an meiner Seite haben werde. Das macht mir fast Angst. Er hat auf mich aufgepasst, dass ich esse und schlafe, mich nicht mit unserer Wohnung in die Luft jage... Er hat Hope für mich erschossen... Und ich hab ihn so einige Male in Gefahr gebracht...  
Am Pool habe ich gelernt, Moriarty nicht mehr bloß brillant und interessant zu finden – er hatte in dem Moment verspielt, als ich merkte, wie fertig John war...  
  
Ich muss es nicht spielen...wie damals vor Mrs Monkfort. Die Tränen sind echt.  
Aber ich behaupte, ich hätte über John recherchiert.  
Wird er Mike fragen, ob das sein kann?  
  
„Das ist ein Trick, nur ein Zaubertrick!" erkläre ich.  
"Nein!  Hör auf mit dem Unsinn!"  
  
Ich weiß, es ist gewagt, ihm das zu sagen. Doch ich kenne ihn. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis er auf die Idee kommt, dass dieser Ausdruck nicht auf meine Recherche – die es ja nie gegeben hat – anzuwenden ist...  
  
Auch der bevorstehende Stunt macht mir Angst. Turmspringen ist eine Sache...wenn das schiefgeht...die Gefahr zu sterben treibt mich weniger um, als eine Querschnittslähmung oder gar ein Hirnschaden, den ich überleben könnte...  
  
Es hat keinen Zweck mehr. Mehr kann ich John nicht sagen – alle sind für den Stunt in Position – John ist fassungslos und verzweifelt – ich darf es nicht herauszögern – ich muss es tun, solange er wirklich noch dort steht... Es war eben schon schwer, ihn zurückzuhalten...  
  
  
Er hat gesehen, dass ich das Handy weggeworfen habe – schreit meinen Namen nochmal laut – das ist das Signal...  
  
  
  
  
Seit meinem Tod sind nun schon vier Wochen vergangen. Leider zeichnet sich ab, dass die Zerschlagung von Moriartys Netz, doch viel länger dauern wird, als gehofft. Moriarty der Große hinterlässt quasi Diadochenreiche, wie einst Alexander. Die Befehlshierarchie in diesen zum Teil beachtlichen Scherben funktioniert leider noch sehr gut.  
  
  
Und John? Ist er wirklich immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen...?   
  
Obwohl ich weiß, dass ich kein Risiko eingehen darf, will ich ihn nocheinmal sehen, ehe ich fortgehe.  
  
Vielleicht...  
  
  
  
Mrs Hudson hat ein Friedhofsgesteck gekauft. Er wird sie sicher begleiten. Ich mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem eigenen Grab.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Mrs Hudson sich entfernt – schluchzend und die ersten Schritte taumelnd, als wäre sie betrunken, schleiche ich vorsichtig etwas näher. Doch ich kann diesen Kerl bei dem Pavillon ausmachen, der die beiden beobachtet.  
Ich kann es nicht wagen, meine Deckung zu verlassen.   
Da hätte ich mich wohl doch verkleiden sollen...als Gärtner. Das wäre klassisch gewesen...  
  
Leider kann ich deshalb nicht hören, was er sagt. Auch für's Lippenlesen ist er zu weit weg und es wäre so von der Seite auch praktisch unmöglich.  
  
Er wendet sich zum Gehen – doch dann sieht er sich nur um, überprüft, ob er von anderen Friedhofsbesuchern beobachtet wird...kommt zum Grabstein – steht direkt über dem leeren Sarg auf der Erde, die noch nicht wieder begrünt ist...und berührt ihn. Scheu, zögernd...und sehr unsicher.  
Er hat es immer vermieden, mich zu berühren. Einmal wäre seine Hand fast auf meiner Schulter gelandet..., ein weiteres Mal hat er noch kurz meine Hüfte berührt, nachdem er mich zurück ins Bett gewuchtet hatte...ein Versehen... – oder vielleicht eine Art Kontrollgriff, ob meine Lage stabil genug ist...? Nun – so angeschlagen bin ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr gewesen...   
  
  
Er weint...!  
  
Wirklich...!?  
  
John...! Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung...!   
  
  
Oder... habe ich ihn unterschätzt? Zieht er das für Mrs Hudson ab oder weil er damit rechnet, dass er von Feinden belauert wird?  
Und das wird er...  
  
Dann nickt er militärisch knapp, macht zackig kehrt und marschiert davon.   
  
Ich hab ihn immer lesen können, immer gewusst, was in ihm vorgeht, wie er tickt...   
  
Aber...das...?   
  
Naja..., ich bin vielleicht wirklich einfach zu weit weg...  
  
  
  
Ich vermisse dich. Ich werde mich beeilen.  
Versprochen, mein Freund.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
